El Pacto de la sangre
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: CONTINUACION de EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE! ya saben no es mi fic es una adaptación de una obra literaria de TANYA HUFF en esta parte hermione tiene problemas para comenzar a decidir entre henry y draco... pero las cosas se vuelven peor cuando la muerte toca su puerta
1. Chapter 1

**Autor Adaptación: Vladimir**

**Personajes: De Tanya Huff**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama- Romance**

**Ranking: T**

**Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez**

**ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.**

**NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO**

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.03)

**_ 1 _**

El bar era ruidoso y humeante, con mesas demasiado pequeñas para ser útiles y sillas demasiado estilizadas para resultar cómodas. La cerveza era demasiado cara, el licor sobrecargado de hielo, y el menú una mezcla maquillada de al menos tres tipos de cocina cuasi étnica, más la grasa y carbohidratos habituales. Todo el personal era joven, atractivo e intercambiable. La clientela era un poco más vieja, no exactamente atractiva (aunque trataba de forma desesperada de ocultarlo), e igual de anónima. Era, por el momento, el bar para maniquíes más importante de la ciudad, y todos los imitadores baratos de Toronto se embutían a través de sus puertas el viernes por la noche.

Henry Fitzroy se detuvo nada más cruzar el umbral y escudriñó la muchedumbre a través de ojos entornados. El olor de tantos cuerpos agolpados, el sonido de tantos latidos martilleando al ritmo de la música que brotaba a toda potencia de media docena de altavoces colgados, la sensación de tantas vidas en tan poco espacio, despertó el Hambre y amenazó con liberarla. La obligación lo contuvo más que la fuerza de voluntad. En alrededor de cuatro siglos y medio, Henry nunca había visto a tanta gente esforzándose tan dura e inútilmente por pasárselo bien.

Era la clase de lugar en el que no lo cogerían ni de casualidad en circunstancias normales, pero esa noche estaba de cacería y era allí donde su presa se había refugiado. La muchedumbre se separó mientras se movía alejándose de la puerta; remolinos de cuchicheos siguieron su estela.

_-_-Quién se cree que es...

_-_-...te digo que es algún...

Henry Fitzroy, hijo bastardo de Enrique VIII, una vez duque de Richmond y Somerset, Lord Presidente del Consejo del Norte, advirtió, suspirando para sí, que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Se sentó en la barra (el joven que había estado en el taburete lo dejó libre cuando Henry se aproximó) e hizo una señal al camarero para que se apartara.

A su derecha, una mujer joven y atractiva alzó una ceja de ébano en evidente invitación. Aunque la mirada de él bajó hasta el pulso que latía en la marfileña columna de su garganta, recorriendo casi de forma involuntaria la vena hasta su desaparición bajo el suave pliegue de seda magenta, pegada a sus hombros y pechos, con pesar, y en silencio, rechazó la oferta. Ella se dio por enterada de su ojeada y de su negativa, y luego se volvió hacia presas más receptivas. Henry disimuló una sonrisa. No era el único cazador que había salido aquella noche.

A su izquierda, una ancha espalda de traje gris carbón constituía la mayor parte del paisaje. El pelo sobre el traje había sido hábilmente marcado para ocultar las calvicies, al igual que el traje mismo había sido cortado para cubrir las zonas que la cuarentena había engrosado. Henry alargó la mano y golpeó ligeramente sobre un hombro revestido de lana.

El hombre del traje se volvió, vio que no se trataba de ningún conocido y se dispuso a fruncir el ceño. Entonces cayó en los abismos de un par de ojos color avellana, mucho más oscuros de lo que unos ojos de dicho color deberían haber sido, mucho más profundos de lo que podían serlo ojos mortales.

_-_-Tenemos que hablar, señor O'Conner. _-_-Habría hecho falta un hombre mucho más fuerte para apartar la mirada_-_-. De hecho, creo que sería mejor que viniese conmigo. _-_-Una fina capa de sudor cubrió la frente del otro hombre_-_-. Esto está un poco concurrido para lo que tengo pensado... _-_-caninos ligeramente alargados se hicieron visibles por un instante al abrir los labios_-_- discutir.

_-_-¿Y?

Henry siguió junto a la ventana, una mano plana contra el frío cristal. Aunque parecía estar mirando hacia abajo a las luces de la ciudad, en realidad estaba observando el reflejo de la mujer sentada en el sofá detrás de él.

_-_-Y ¿qué?

_-_-Henry, deja el rollo de los no muertos. ¿Persuadiste al señor O'Conner/Simmons para que se quede donde está hasta que llegue la policía?

Adoraba observarla; adoraba contemplar cómo las emociones corrían por su rostro, adoraba verla moverse, verla descansar. La adoraba. Mas como aquello era un tema que no había que tratar, todo lo que dijo fue:

_-_-Sí.

_-_-Bien. Espero que le hicieras cagarse de miedo mientras tanto.

_-_-Hermione _-_-Se volvió, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y frunció el entrecejo en lo que sólo en parte era desaprobación fingida_-_-. No soy tu hombre del saco personal, para que me hagas abandonar mi encierro cada vez que piensas que alguien necesita sentir el temor de Dios...

Hermione resopló.

_-_-Tienes un alto concepto de ti mismo, ¿no?

_-_-...dentro de ellos _-_-continuó él, sin tener en cuenta la interrupción.

_-_-¿Te he tratado alguna vez como a _mi "_hombre del saco personal"? _-_-alzó una mano para impedir su inmediata réplica_-_-. Di la verdad. Posees ciertas habilidades, igual que yo, y cuando lo creo necesario, las uso. Además _-_-se subió las gafas de nuevo sobre el puente de la nariz_-_-, dijiste que querías implicarte más en mi negocio. Ayudar con más casos ahora que has entregado _Cumbre de pasión púrpura _y no vas a comenzar otra obra maestra romántica hasta el mes que viene.

_-_-_El amor no descansa -_-Henry no veía ninguna razón para avergonzarse de escribir romances históricos; se pagaban bien y era bueno en ello. Dudaba, no obstante, que Hermione hubiera leído alguna vez uno. No era del tipo que disfruta, o incluso desea, escapar a través de la ficción_-_-. Esta noche... no era lo que tenía en mente cuando dije que quería involucrarme más.

_-_-Henry, ha pasado un año _-_-parecía divertida_-_-. Deberías saber a estas alturas que la mayor parte de la investigación privada consiste en días y días de búsqueda aburrida y tediosa. Las situaciones emocionantes en las que se arriesga la vida son escasas y aisladas.

Henry alzó una pelirroja ceja.

Hermione parecía algo avergonzada.

_-_-Mira, no es culpa mía que la gente siga tratando de matarme. Y a ti. Y de todas formas, _sabes _que ésas eran las excepciones que confirman la regla. _-_-Se enderezó, metiendo un pie con zapatilla bajo su trasero_-_-. Esta noche necesitaba convencer a un depravado, que merecía ser aterrorizado después de lo que hizo pasar a su esposa e hijos, para que se quedara en su sitio hasta que llegara la policía. Esta noche te necesitaba a ti. Henry Fitzroy, vampiro. Nadie más podría haberlo hecho.

Pensándolo bien, admitió gustoso que ningún otro podría haber hecho el trabajo tan bien, aunque un par de fornidos mortales y metro y medio de cuerda habrían producido más o menos el mismo efecto.

_-_-No te gustaba nada, ¿no?

_-_-No. No me gustaba _-_-frunció el labio_-_-. Una cosa es abandonar tus responsabilidades, pero hace falta ser un gilipollas de una clase especial para hacerlo de forma que todo el mundo crea que estás muerto. Llevaron luto por él, Henry. Lloraron por él. Y el hijo de puta estaba lejos construyendo una nueva vida, sin compromisos, mientras ellos llevaban flores, cada sábado, a una tumba vacía. Si no hubiese salido en segundo plano en aquel informe de noticias nacionales, todavía estarían llorando por él. Se lo debe. A mi modo de ver, les debe muchísimo.

_-_-Bueno, entonces te alegrará saber que, como dijiste de forma tan poco elegante, hice que se cagara de miedo.

_-_-Bien _-_-aflojó su presa sobre el cojín_-_-. ¿Te... eh... alimentaste?

_-_-¿Importaría si lo hubiese hecho? _-_-Ojalá ella lo reconociera si le importase_-_-. La sangre es la sangre, Hermione. Y su miedo era suficiente para despertar el Hambre.

_-_-Lo sé. Y sé que te alimentas de otros. Es sólo... _-_-se pasó una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo en forma de puntas rubio oscuro_-_-. Es sólo que...

_-_-No. No me alimenté de él. _-_-Su involuntaria sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba, así que atravesó la habitación para verla mejor.

_-_-Probablemente estarás hambriento, entonces.

_-_-Sí. _-_-Le tomó la mano y le acarició con delicadeza la piel de la parte anterior de la muñeca con su pulgar. El pulso de ella se aceleró bajo su contacto.

Trató de resistir, pero él la hizo retroceder, inclinó su cabeza, y recorrió con su lengua la apenas perceptible línea azul de una vena.

_-_-Henry, si no nos vamos pronto, no seré capaz de... _-_-Su voz dejó de oírse mientras su cerebro pasaba a preocuparse de otras cuestiones. Con un poderoso esfuerzo, obligó a su garganta a abrirse y a su boca a moverse_-_-. Acabaremos sobre la... cama.

Él alzó sus fauces lo suficiente para murmurar:

_-_-¿Y?

Y aquella fue la última palabra coherente que pronunciaron ambos durante un tiempo.

_-_-Cuatro de la mañana _-_-masculló Hermione, buscando las llaves de su apartamento_-_-. Otras dos horas y el reloj habrá dado toda la vuelta. Otra vez. ¿Por qué sigo haciéndome esto? _-_-Su muñeca palpitaba como en respuesta, y suspiró_-_-. No importa. Una pregunta estúpida.

Los músculos se tensaron a lo largo de su espalda cuando la puerta osciló de forma inesperada, abriéndose del todo. La cadena de seguridad colgaba suelta, abierta, describiendo un arco, arañando suavemente metal contra madera. Conteniendo el aliento, descartó los ruidos ambientes del apartamento (el sonido del motor del refrigerador, un grifo goteante, el distante murmullo de la subestación hidroeléctrica al otro lado de la calle) y percibió un débil zumbido mecánico. Sonaba como...

Casi lo había reconocido cuando un repentino ruido ahuyentó toda esperanza de identificación. El horrible crujir, rechinar, quebrar, prosiguió durante unos diez segundos, luego cesó.

_-_-_Moleré sus huesos para hacerme el pan... -_-Era lo más aproximado a lo que podía estar sucediendo que se le ocurría. _Y habida cuenta de todo, no descarto la posibilidad de una traducción literal. _Después de tratar con demonios, hombres lobo, momias, por no mencionar al vampiro omnipresente en su vida, un gigante comeniños en su cuarto de estar no era imposible por mucho que resultara improbable.

Se quitó el enorme bolso de cuero negro del hombro y lo cogió justo antes de que golpeara el suelo. Con la correa envuelta dos veces alrededor de su muñeca era un arma ante la que incluso un gigante se arredraría. _Menos mal que guardé aquel ladrillo..._

Lo sensato sería cerrar la puerta, correr sin hacer ruido hasta la cabina de teléfono de la esquina y llamar a la policía.

_Estoy demasiado cansada para esta mierda. _Hermione se adentró en silencio en el apartamento. _Coraje a las cuatro de la mañana. Te va a encantar._

Deslizando cada pie un centímetro por encima del suelo y volviendo a bajarlo con extremo cuidado, se abrió camino a lo largo del corto tramo del vestíbulo y alrededor de la esquina hasta el cuarto de estar, con los sentidos alerta. Durante los últimos meses había comenzado a creer que, si bien la retinitis pigmentaria la había privado de toda forma de visión nocturna, el oído y el olfato estaban empezando a compensarlo. La prueba estaba en el pudín; aunque sabía que el alumbrado exterior del mirador proporcionaba cierta iluminación a pesar de las persianas y el apartamento nunca estaba en realidad del todo oscuro, en lo que a su vista se refería, podría estar llevando una venda acolchada.

Bueno, no exactamente una venda. Ni siquiera ella podía dejar de ver el borrón de luz que tenía que ser la televisión parpadeando en silencio contra la pared más alejada. Se detuvo, el arma lista, ladeó la cabeza, y percibió el olor de una loción de afeitado bien conocida mezclado con... ¿queso?

La súbita liberación de la tensión casi la hizo caer.

_-_-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí a esta hora, Malfoy?

_-_-¿A ti qué te parece? _-_-preguntó con ironía la familiar voz a su vez_-_-. Estoy viendo una película increíblemente estúpida con el sonido quitado y comiendo unos tacos pasados. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo los has guardado, por cierto?

Hermione buscó a tientas la pared, luego la recorrió con los dedos hasta el interruptor de la luz del techo. Pestañeando entre lágrimas mientras sus sensibles ojos reaccionaban al resplandor, bajó despacio su bolso hasta el suelo. Al señor Chin, del apartamento del primer piso escaleras abajo, no le agradaría ser despertado por nueve kilos de baratijas surtidas golpeando con estrépito sobre su techo.

El jefe de departamento y detective Draco Malfoy la miró entornando los ojos desde el sofá y echó la bolsa medio vacía de tacos a un lado.

_-_-¿Una noche dura? _-_-refunfuñó.

Bostezando, ella se quitó la chaqueta, arrojándola sobre el respaldo del sofá.

_-_-En realidad no. ¿Por qué?

_-_-Esas bolsas bajo tus ojos parecen más bien un conjunto de maletas a juego. _-_-Balanceó las piernas hasta el suelo y se estiró_-_-. A los treinta y dos uno no se recupera como solía a los treinta y uno. Necesitas dormir más.

_-_-Lo cual precisamente tenía intención de hacer _-_-cruzó la habitación y clavó un dedo en el panel de control de la televisión_-_-, hasta que llegué a casa y te encontré a _ti _en mi cuarto de estar. Y aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

_-_-¿Qué pregunta? _-_-Sonrió de forma cautivadora, pero siete año en el colegio, ocho años en el ministerio de criminalística, los últimos cuatro íntimamente unidos _(esto es lo que se llama una situación complicada, _se dijo) la habían hecho más o menos inmune a las clásicas miradas dulces usadas al efecto.

_-_-Estoy demasiado cansada para esta mierda, Draco. Deja la cacería.

_-_-De acuerdo, entré para ver lo que recordabas acerca de Howard Balland.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

_-_-Un rufián de poca monta, siempre buscando dinero fácil, pero que probablemente no lo vería aunque le mordiese en el trasero. Creía que había dejado la ciudad.

Draco separó sus manos.

_-_-Ha vuelto, por decirlo de alguna manera. Un par de chicos hallaron su cuerpo esta noche detrás de una librería en Queen Street West.

_-_-¿Y has venido para ver si recuerdo algo que te ayude a atrapar a su asesino?

_-_-Lo has cogido.

_-_-Malfoy, estuve en estafas durante apenas tres meses antes de ser transferida a homicidios, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

_-_-¿Así que no recuerdas nada?

_-_-Yo no he dicho que...

_-_-Ah. _-_-Aquella única sílaba contenía una desproporcionada cantidad de sarcasmo_-_-. Estás cansada y preferirías ligar con tu amiguito no muerto a ayudar a coger al bastardo que cortó la garganta de un viejo estafador inofensivo. Entiendo.

Hermione pestañeó.

_-_-¿De qué coño estás hablando?

_-_-Ya _sabes _de qué estoy hablando. ¡Has estado fuera jugando a Vlad el empalador con el puto Henry Fitzroy!

Sus cejas bajaron formando una marcada V, obligándola a subirse con rapidez las gafas.

_-_-No me lo creo. ¡Estás celoso!

Se encontraban pecho con pecho, y habrían estado nariz con nariz de no ser por la diferencia de altura. Aunque Hermione superaba el metro setenta, Draco medía más de metro noventa.

_-_-¡CELOSO!

Con el paso de los años, Hermione había aprendido suficiente italiano para entender lo esencial de lo que siguió. La pelea apenas había comenzado a calentarse cuando una suave voz se deslizó a través de una pausa en el griterío.

_-_-Con su permiso.

Con los rostros ridículamente congelados en mitad de un gruñido, se volvieron para hacer frente a la arrugada preocupación del señor Chin. Empuñaba un albornoz de brocado borgoña cerrado por una endeble mano y tenía la otra alzada como para atraer su atención. Cuando vio que lo había logrado, sonrió en medio del silencio.

_-_-Gracias _-_-les dijo_-_-. Ahora, veamos si podemos proseguir con esta tesitura. _-_-Ante sus perplejas miradas, suspiró_-_-. Déjenme explicárselo de manera más sencilla. Son las 4:22 de la mañana. Cállense _-_-Esperó por un momento, saludó con la cabeza y dejó el apartamento, cerrando suavemente la puerta al marcharse.

Hermione sintió cómo se ruborizaba. Se estremeció cuando un cruce entre un estornudo y una pequeña explosión partió de donde se hallaba Draco.

_-_-¿De qué te estás riendo?

Él negó con la cabeza, agitando los brazos mientras buscaba las palabras.

_-_-No importa. _-_-Ella se estiró y le retiró el rizo de pelo castaño del rostro, retorciendo su propia boca en una sonrisa arrepentida_-_-. Supongo que era bastante divertido sin más. Aunque voy a pasar el resto del día con esta vaga sensación de algo por terminar.

Draco asintió, el cabello rubio volviendo a caer sobre sus ojos.

_-_-Como cuando no recuerdas si te has comido el último bocado de donut.

_-_-O bebido el último trago de café.

Compartieron una sonrisa y Hermione se dejó caer en la butaca reclinable de cuero negro que presidía el pequeño salón.

_-_-De acuerdo, ¿qué necesitas saber sobre el difunto señor Balland?

Hermione se apartó del cálido farallón de la espalda de Draco y se preguntó por qué no podía dormir. Quizá _debería _haberle dicho que se fuese a casa, pero parecía un poco sin sentido hacerle conducir todo el camino hasta su domicilio en Downsview cuando tenía que regresar al cuartel general en el centro de la ciudad dentro de apenas seis horas. O menos. Quizá. No podía ver el reloj a no ser que se sentase derecha, encendiese la luz, y encontrase sus gafas, pero tenía que ser casi el amanecer.

Amanecer.

En el centro de la ciudad, a dieciocho bloques de distancia de su apartamento en Chinatown, Henry Fitzroy yacía en su habitación sellada y esperaba al día; esperaba a que el sol naciente desconectase su vida; confiaba en que el sol poniente la conectara de nuevo.

Hermione había pasado el día con Henry en una ocasión, cautivo de la amenaza de la luz del sol fuera del dormitorio. La ausencia de vida fue tan completa que había sido un poco como pasar el día con un cadáver. Sólo que peor. Porque no lo era. No era una experiencia que quisiera repetir.

Había corrido alejándose de él aquella noche, en cuanto la oscuridad hizo segura su salida. Hasta el presente día no estaba segura de si había huido de su naturaleza o de la confianza que le había permitido a él estar tan indefenso ante ella.

No se había alejado por mucho tiempo.

A pesar de las últimas noches, o en ocasiones de ninguna noche, Henry Fitzroy se había convertido en una parte necesaria de su vida. Aunque la atracción física todavía le hacía un nudo en el estómago y la dejaba sin aliento (incluso tras un año de exposición), lo que la molestaba, casi la asustaba, era lo mucho que había invadido el resto de su vida.

Henry Fitzroy, vampiro, hijo bastardo de Enrique VIII, era Misterio. Aunque perdiese toda una vida intentándolo, nunca podría saber todo lo que era. Y, que Dios la ayudase, no podía resistirse a un misterio.

En cuanto a Draco (rodó sobre su costado y se pegó a la curva de su cuerpo), Malfoy era el yin para su yang. Frunció el ceño. O tal vez al revés. Él era bromas compartidas, intereses compartidos, un pasado compartido. Encajaba en su vida como una pieza de puzzle, ajustándose y completando el cuadro. Y ahora que pensaba en ello, _aquello _la asustaba al mismo tiempo.

Estaba completa sin él.

¿No?

_Señor, oh Señor, oh Señor. ¿Cuándo comenzó mi vida a parecerse a la música country?_

Malfoy se agitó ante la fuerza de su suspiro y medio se despertó.

_-_-Casi lo olvidaba _-_-murmuró_-_-. Llamó tu madre.

El tardío sol de la mañana casi había iluminado el mirador de Hermione cuando se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y alcanzó el teléfono. Contestar a la llamada de su madre mientras Draco se estaba vistiendo haría más sencillo ocuparse de las preguntas que sabía iba a tener que responder. Preguntas que sin duda comenzarían por: _¿Por qué estaba Draco Malfoy en tu apartamento cuando tú no estabas?, _y se extenderían a partir de ahí hasta la eterna favorita: _¿Cuándo vendrás a visitarme?_

Suspiró, reunió fuerzas con un trago de café y rodeó con los dedos el auricular. Antes de que pudiera alzarlo del soporte, el teléfono sonó. Consiguió, a duras penas, evitar que el café le saliera por la nariz pero le llevó media docena de tonos controlar el ahogo.

_-_-Investigaciones Granger.

_-_-¿Señorita Granger? Soy la señora Simmons. Empezaba a creer que no estaba.

_-_-Lo siento _-_-Enganchó una servilleta de la puerta del frigorífico y limpió enérgicamente lo ensuciado_-_-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

_-_-Recibí las fotografías. De mi marido.

Hermione consultó su reloj. Casi mediodía en Toronto significaba cerca de las once en Winnipeg. _Diablos. El anuncio decía la verdad; he encontrado un mensajero que marca el tiempo._

_-_-_Es _mi marido, señorita Granger. Es él _-_-parecía a punto de llorar.

_-_-Entonces le daré la información a la policía esta tarde. Lo cogerán y luego se pondrán en contacto con usted.

_-_-Pero es fin de semana. _-_-Su protesta era más un gemido que una queja.

_-_-La policía trabaja los fines de semana, señora Simmons. No se preocupe _-_-Hermione ofreció su tono más tranquilizador_-_-. E incluso si no pueden arrestarlo hasta el lunes, bueno, le garantizo personalmente que no va a ir a ninguna parte.

_-_-¿Está segura?

_-_-Estoy segura.

_-_-Necesito preguntarle por qué, señorita Granger ¿por qué nos hizo algo tan horrible?

El dolor en la voz de la mujer tensó los dedos de Hermione sobre el auricular hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron. Apenas consiguió disimular su ira con compasión durante los momentos finales de la llamada.

_-_-¡Maldito, maldito hijo de PUTA!

Su libro de notas golpeó el muro más lejano del apartamento con suficiente fuerza para romper el dorso y enviar hojas sueltas revoloteando hasta el suelo como una bandada de pájaros heridos.

_-_-¿Lo conozco? _-_-preguntó Draco. Como había aparecido en el salón a escasamente un metro del punto de impacto, suponía que habría de estar agradecido de que no hubiese tirado la jarra de café.

_-_-No _-_-Ella brincó de su silla, echándola atrás tan violentamente que cayó rebotando por dos veces.

_-_-¿Algo que ver con tu desaparecido encontrado? _-_-No era difícil de imaginar; sabía lo básico del caso y la había oído utilizar el nombre de Simmons durante la conversación telefónica. Además, conocía a Hermione y, si bien era cualquier cosa menos simple, sus reacciones tendían a ser directas y sin rodeos.

_-_-¡Asqueroso bastardo! _-_-Sus gafas se deslizaron hasta la punta de su nariz y se las subió del todo con fuerza_-_-. Le importa una mierda lo que hizo pasar a su familia. Deberías haberla oído, Mike. Ha destruido todo aquello en lo que ella creía. Al menos, cuando creía que estaba muerto tenía recuerdos, pero ahora los ha jodido también. La ha herido tan duramente que ni siquiera ha podido enfurecerse todavía.

_-_-Así que te estás enfureciendo por ella.

_-_-¿Por qué no?

Él se encogió de hombros.

_-_-Claro, por qué no. _-_-Íntimamente familiarizado con el temperamento de Hermione, creyó ver algo más que justa rabia ante una mujer agraviada. Dios sabía que ella había visto bastante de aquello durante sus años en el cuerpo y que nunca había (de acuerdo, casi nunca) reaccionado con tanta intensidad_-_-. Tu madre, ¿llegó a enfurecerse cuando tu padre se fue?

Hermione se paró en seco y lo miró fijamente.

_-_-¿Qué demonios tiene eso que ver?

_-_-Tu padre abandonó a tu madre. Y a ti.

_-_-Mi padre, al menos, tuvo la mínima decencia de no ocultar lo que estaba haciendo.

_-_-Y tu madre tuvo que soportaros a las dos. Probablemente nunca tuvo tiempo de enfadarse.

Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

_-_-¿De qué coño estás hablando?

Captó las señales de peligro, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Las cosas habían estado dirigiéndose hacia aquello durante mucho tiempo, y con su ira por lo de la señora Simmons dejándola tan emocionalmente abierta, sabía que era posible que nunca tuviese una oportunidad mejor. _Qué diablos, si llega el caso, estoy armado._

_-_-Estoy hablando, te guste o no, de ti y de mí.

_-_-Estás diciendo sandeces.

_-_-Estoy diciendo que estás tan asustada de comprometerte que difícilmente admitirás que somos algo más que amigos. Sé a qué se debe. Comprendo que, a causa de la forma en que tu padre se fue, y a causa de lo que sucedió después con tu madre, crees que necesitas tener bajo control hasta el menor aspecto de una relación...

Ella resopló.

_-_-¿Te envió el cuerpo a otro cursillo de sensibilidad?

Él redobló el control sobre su propio temperamento y lo pasó por alto.

_-_-...pero todo eso ocurrió hace más de veinte años y tiene que parar, Hermione.

Ella retorció el labio.

_-_-¿O si no?

_-_-O si no, nada. Maldita sea. No estoy amenazándote.

_-_-Esto es por Henry, ¿no? _Estás _celoso.

Era inútil obligarla a afrontar la verdad si él no lo hacía.

_-_-¡Tienes razón, maldita sea, estoy celoso de Henry! No quiero compartirte tanto con _nadie _más. Sobre todo con alguien que... que... _–_Draco Malfoy no encontraba las palabras para explicar lo que sentía acerca de Henry Fitzroy, e incluso si las tuviera, no era asunto de Hermione. El canto de su mano cercenó el pensamiento_-_-. No estamos hablando de Henry, sino de nosotros.

_-_-No hay nada malo en _nosotros -_-Ella miró a todas partes salvo al hombre en pie al otro lado de la habitación_-_-. ¿Por qué no podemos seguir simplemente como hasta ahora?

_-_-¡Porque no estamos yendo a ninguna parte!

Ella se estremeció ante el _staccato _de cada palabra.

_-_-Hermione, estoy cansado de no ser nada más que tu amigo. Tienes que comprender que yo...

_-_-¡Calla! _-_-Sus manos se habían cerrado formando puños.

_-_-Oh, no _-_-Él negó con la cabeza_-_-. Esta vez vas a oírlo.

_-_-Éste es _mi _apartamento. No tengo que oír _nada._

_-_-Oh, sí que tienes. _-_-Se movió hasta quedar directamente frente a ella, balanceándose con destreza sobre sus pies, sus manos a una prudencial distancia. Por mucho que quisiera aferraría y sacudirla, no quería vérselas con el estallido de violencia que seguiría en respuesta. Una partida rápida a _¿Quién es más macho? _no contribuiría a mejorar la situación_-_-. Ésta no va a ser la última vez que digo esto, Hermione, así que harías mejor en acostumbrarte a ello. Te amo. Quiero un futuro contigo. ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil aceptarlo?

_-_-Por qué no puedes sencillamente aceptarme a mí, a nosotros, tal como soy. Somos. _-_-Las palabras fueron obligadas a salir entre dientes apretados.

Él se apartó el mechón de pelo de la frente y trató sin éxito de sosegar su aliento.

_-_-He pasado cinco jodidos años aceptándote a ti y a _nosotros. _Es hora de que ambos cedamos.

_-_-Vete.

_-_-¿Qué?

_-_-¡Sal de mi apartamento! ¡AHORA!

Temblando por el esfuerzo de contenerse, él se adelantó y agarró su abrigo del colgador junto a la puerta. Hundiendo los brazos en las mangas, se volvió. Su propia cólera hacía que le fuera imposible leer la expresión de ella.

_-_-Sólo una cosa más, Hermione. _No _soy tu puto padre.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él con bastante fuerza para sacudir el edificio.

Un latido de corazón más tarde volvió a abrirse.

_-_-¡Y no olvides llamar a tu madre!

La jarra de café estalló en mil pedazos contra la madera.

_-_-¿Y lo hiciste?

_-_-¿Hice el qué? _-_-soltó Hermione. Contarle a Henry lo esencial de la pelea la había puesto casi de tan mal humor como la pelea misma. No servia de nada que _supiera _que habría debido mantener la boca cerrada, pero cuando Henry había preguntado qué la molestaba, no parecía capaz de evitar que toda la exasperante conversación brotase de nuevo.

_-_-¿Llamaste a tu madre?

_-_-No. No lo hice _-_-Se volvió de cara a la ventana, se subió las gafas y miró airada a la oscuridad_-_- No estaba precisamente de humor para hablar con mi madre. Bajé a Personas Desaparecidas y clavé al señor Simmons/ O'Conner en la pared.

_-_-¿Te hizo sentirte mejor?

_-_-No. Aunque podría haberlo hecho si me hubiesen dejado usar clavos reales.

Un comentario gracioso dicho con absoluta sinceridad. Incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación Henry podía sentir el batir de olas de cólera irradiando de ella. En aquel momento deseó no haber preguntado, haber pasado por alto su humor y no haberla sometido al más que acertado análisis del sargento detective Draco Malfoy sobre la incapacidad de Hermione para comprometerse. Pero ahora que lo había oído, no podía dejarlo pasar. Hermione seguiría pensando acerca de lo que Draco había dicho (obviamente, apenas había pensado en otra cosa desde que Malfoy había salido de su apartamento dando un portazo) y, ahora que se lo había refregado por las narices, en su momento vería la verdad. Llegado el cual tendría que elegir.

No la perdería. Si aquello suponía considerar el día igual que la noche, su amor le daba el mismo derecho que a Draco a hacer valer su pretensión.

_Tú subiste las apuestas, mortal, _dijo al otro hombre en silencio. _Recuérdalo._

Se levantó y atravesó la alfombra para colocarse al lado de ella, gloriándose por un momento de su latido, saboreando su calor, su aroma, su vida.

_-_-Tenía razón _-_-dijo él por fin.

_-_-¿Sobre qué? _-_-Las palabras fueron forzadas a salir a través de dientes apretados. No era necesario preguntar qué era lo que _él _quería decir.

_-_-No podemos, ninguno de nosotros, seguir de esta forma.

_-_-¿Por qué no? _-_-La última letra soportaba el peso de una potencial explosión.

_-_-Porque, como Malfoy, quiero ser la persona más importante en tu vida.

Ella bufó.

_-_-¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero?

Pudo ver los músculos contrayéndose bajo la aterciopelada superficie de su piel, tensándose en torno a sus ojos y las comisuras de su boca, así que escogió sus próximas palabras con cuidado.

_-_-Creo que es lo que estamos tratando de descubrir.

_-_-¿Y si decido que le quiero?

Su tono contenía un amargo y zahiriente filo. Henry no pudo sino responder.

_-_-¿Me abandonarías?

El poder en su voz la obligó a girarse para darle la cara. Él la oyó tragar con dificultad mientras sostenía su mirada, oyó acelerarse su corazón, vio dilatarse sus pupilas, paladeó el cambio de su aroma en el aire. Entonces la liberó.

Hermione se sacudió retrocediendo, furiosa con Henry, furiosa consigo misma.

_-_-¡Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo! _-_-jadeó, luchando por hacer entrar suficiente aire en sus pulmones_-_-. No concedo a nadie poder sobre mi vida. Ni a ti. Ni a él. ¡A nadie! _-_-Controlando apenas sus movimientos, comenzó a dar vueltas pisando fuerte a través del salón_-_-. Me largo de aquí. _-_-Agarró su abrigo y su bolso del extremo del sofá_-_-. Y tú puedes irte a jugar a ser príncipe de la jodida oscuridad con algún otro.

Él no se había movido de la ventana. Sabía que podía hacerla volver, así que no tenía necesidad de intentarlo.

_-_-¿Adónde vas?

_-_-¡Voy a dar un largo paseo por el barrio más sórdido que pueda encontrar, para ver si algún imbécil intenta algo estúpido y puedo romperle los putos brazos! _¡No _me sigas!

Incluso una puerta de seguridad puede cerrarse de golpe si se emplea suficiente fuerza.

_-_-¿Hermione? Soy tu madre. ¿No te dio Malfoy mi mensaje? Bueno, no importa, querida, estoy segura de que tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, me _preguntaba _por qué estaba en tu apartamento mientras estabas fuera. ¿Estáis los dos tomándolo más en serio? Llámame cuando tengas oportunidad. Hay algo que tengo que contarte.

Hermione suspiró y se frotó las sienes mientras el contestador se rebobinaba. Eran las doce y diez y simplemente no se encontraba con fuerzas para una conversación íntima con su madre, no después del día que había tenido. ¿Estáis los dos tomándolo más en serio? Dios.

Primero Draco.

Luego Henry.

Los poderes fácticos habían decidido arruinar de verdad su vida.

_-_-¿Qué pasó con los hombres que sólo querían acostarse con regularidad? _-_-murmuró, apagando la luz y dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

La jarra de cerveza que se había bebido de un trago en el bar gay de Church Street (el único sitio de la ciudad a salvo de cajas de testosterona) se revolvía inquieta en su estómago. Todo lo que quería hacer era ir a dormir. Sola.

Llamaría a su madre por la mañana.

La noche había estado plagada de sueños, o más concretamente, de un sueño: las mismas imágenes repitiéndose una y otra vez. La gente seguía entrando en su apartamento y no podía hacerlos marchar. La nueva escalera hacia el tercer piso partía en dos su cocina y un flujo constante de agentes inmobiliarios subía por ella, arrastrando a potenciales inquilinos. La parte trasera de su lavabo se abría a los jardines de Maple Leaf y la muchedumbre pos-guía decidió salir por su dormitorio. Primero intentó razonar. Luego gritó. Entonces levantó materialmente a los intrusos y los arrojó por la puerta. Pero la puerta nunca se quedaba cerrada y ellos, todos ellos, no la dejaban sola.

Se despertó tarde con un terrible dolor de cabeza y de mandíbula, de un humor no mucho mejor que cuando se había ido a dormir. Un antiácido y una aspirina podrían haber ayudado, pero como se le habían acabado, se conformó con una taza de café tan fuerte que su lengua se retorció en señal de protesta.

_-_-Ya sabía yo que estaría lloviendo _-_-gruñó, echando un vistazo fuera a través de las persianas a un mundo gris y poco acogedor. El cielo parecía lo bastante bajo para tocarlo.

El teléfono sonó.

Hermione se volvió y lo miró con ceño al otro lado del cuarto. No necesitaba contestar para saber que era su madre. Podía sentir las vibraciones maternas desde donde estaba.

_-_-Esta mañana no, mamá. No me siento con fuerzas.

Su cabeza continuó sonando mucho después de que el timbre cesara.

Una hora después, sonó de nuevo.

Una hora de pensamiento consciente no había hecho nada para mejorar el estado de ánimo de Hermionei.

_-_-¡He dicho que _no, _mamá! _-_-Golpeó con el puño sobre la mesa de la cocina. El teléfono tembló pero siguió sonando_-_-. ¡No quiero escuchar tus problemas ahora mismo y estoy más que segura de que no quiero contarte los míos! _-_-Su voz se elevó_-_-. Mi vida personal se ha ido a pique de repente. No sé lo que está pasando. Todo se está desmoronando. Puedo aguantar por mí misma. Puedo trabajar formando parte de un equipo. ¿Lo he demostrado, no? ¿Por qué no es eso _suficiente?_

Aquello se convirtió en un concurso de volumen y duración, y Hermione no tenía intención de dejar que el teléfono ganase.

_-_-Lo más probable es que Draco esté a punto de declararse y ese vampiro con el que duermo... Oh, ¿no te conté sobre Henry, mamá...? Bueno, él me quiere como su... su... No sé lo que quiere Henry. ¿Puedes acabar con esto, mamá? ¡Porque a mí me resulta jodidamente imposible!

Podía sentirse temblando al borde de la histeria, pero no cejaría hasta que el teléfono lo hiciera.

_-_-Draco cree que estoy furiosa por la forma en que mi querido papá te abandonó. Henry piensa que tiene razón. ¿Qué hay de ti, mamá? Me están partiendo en dos. Nunca me advertiste acerca de algo como esto, ¿no, mamá? ¡Y nunca jamás hablamos sobre papá!

La última palabra resonó alrededor de un apartamento silencioso y pareció tardar muchísimo en desvanecerse.

Con un dedo tembloroso, Hermione se subió las gafas.

_-_-Hablaré contigo mañana, mamá. Lo prometo.

Una hora más tarde, el teléfono sonó otra vez.

Hermione activó el contestador y se fue a dar un paseo bajo la lluvia.

Cuando volvió, avanzada la tarde, había siete mensajes esperando. Borró la cinta sin escuchar ninguno de ellos.

El teléfono sonó.

Hermione se detuvo, un pie dentro de la ducha, suspiró y volvió a ponerse la ropa. Bienvenida al lunes.

_-_-Ya voy, mamá. _-_-No servía de nada aplazarlo. Tendría que afrontarlo tarde o temprano, y lo mismo daba que fuera temprano.

Aquel día las cosas no parecían tan malas. El día anterior era un sonrojante recuerdo de intemperancia. Mañana, bueno, se ocuparía de mañana cuando llegase.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina y cogió rápidamente el auricular.

_-_-Hola, mamá. Siento lo de ayer.

_-_-¿Es usted Hermione Granger?

Se ruborizó. Era la voz de una mujer mayor, tensa, tirante; estaba claro que no era su madre.

_Causemos una estupenda impresión en un cliente potencial, Hermione._

_-_-Eh, sí.

_-_-Soy la señora Shaw. Señora Elsa Shaw. Trabajo con su madre. Nos vimos en septiembre pasado...

_-_-Lo recuerdo _-_-Hermione dio un respingo. _Mamá tiene que estar realmente molesta para hacer llamar a una compañera de trabajo. Esto va a costarme como mínimo una visita._

_-_-Me temo que tengo malas noticias para usted.

_-_-¿Malas noticias? _-_-_Oh, Dios, no permitas que haya cogido el primer tren a Toronto. Es justo lo que necesito ahora._

_-_-Su madre no se ha encontrado bien últimamente, y, bueno, vino a trabajar esta mañana, dijo que había estado tratando de ponerse en contacto con usted, hizo el café como hace siempre, salió del despacho del doctor Burke y... y, bueno, murió.

El mundo se detuvo.

_-_-¿Señorita Granger?

_-_-¿Qué ocurrió? _-_-se oyó Hermione preguntar; se maravilló por lo calmada que sonaba su voz, y se preguntó por qué se sentía como entumecida.

_-_-La doctora Burke, jefe del Departamento de Ciencias de la Vida... bueno, usted sabe quién es la doctora Burke, por supuesto... dijo que fue su corazón. Un infarto fulminante, dijo. Hace un minuto estaba aquí, y al siguiente... _-_-La señora Shaw se sonó la nariz_-_-. Sucedió hace unos veinte minutos. Si hay algo que pueda hacer...

_-_-No. Gracias. Gracias por llamar.

Si la señora Shaw tenía más compasión o información que ofrecer, Hermione no la escuchó. Puso con suavidad el auricular sobre su soporte y se quedó mirando fijamente al teléfono silencioso.

Su madre estaba muerta.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ 2 _**

_-_-¿Doctora Burke? Se trata de número siete...

_-_-¿Y bien? _-_-Con el auricular puesto debajo de la barbilla, la doctora Aline Burke garabateó su firma en la parte inferior de una memoria y la lanzó a la papelera de fuera. Aunque la señora Granger había muerto hacía sólo un par de horas, el papeleo había comenzado a desmandarse. Con algo de suerte, la universidad movería su trasero colectivo y le conseguiría una secretaria temporal antes de que las trivialidades académicas la enterraran por completo.

_-_-Creo que querrá ver esto por usted misma.

_-_-¡Por Dios, Catherine, no tengo tiempo para andar adivinando! _-_-Puso los ojos en blanco. Estudiantes de posgrado_-_-. ¿Lo estamos perdiendo?

_-_-Sí, doctora.

_-_-Voy enseguida.

_-_-Maldita sea _-_-El guante de operaciones golpeó la papelera con bastante fuerza para balancear el contenedor de lado a lado_-_-. Descomposición del tejido otra vez. Justo igual que los otros _-_-El segundo guante fue después, y la doctora Burke se volvió mirando con furia hacia el cuerpo de un hombre viejo tendido sobre la mesa de acero inoxidable, la cavidad torácica abierta, la tapa de los sesos descansando contra una oreja_-_-. Ni siquiera ha durado tanto como el número seis.

_-_-Bueno, era viejo, doctora. Y en no muy buena condición física.

La doctora Burke resopló.

_-_-Yo diría que no. Supongo que estoy un tanto sorprendida de que durase tanto. _-_-Suspiró cuando la joven en pie junto a la cabeza del cadáver pareció destrozada_-_-. No te estaba criticando, Catherine. Tu trabajo fue excelente como de costumbre, y no eres en absoluto responsable de los deplorables hábitos de los sujetos cuando estaban vivos. Dicho esto, recupera el resto de los aparatos, y todo lo que puedas de la red, asegúrate de que _todas _las bacterias están muertas, y comienza el procedimiento habitual de eliminación.

_-_-La facultad de medicina...

_-_-Por supuesto que la facultad de medicina. Difícilmente vamos a lastrarlo con piedras y arrojarlo al lago Ontario... aunque debo admitir que ello conlleva una cierta simplicidad que me atrae, y supondría un montón menos de trabajo adicional para mí. Hazme saber cuando esté preparado; estaré en mi oficina durante las dos próximas horas. _-_-Con la mano en la puerta, se detuvo- ¿Qué es todo ese estruendo?

Catherine alzó la vista, los ojos azul pálido bien abiertos, los dedos adentrándose más en la cavidad craneal del viejo.

_-_-Oh, es número nueve. Creo que no le gusta la caja.

_-_-No le gusta nada, Catherine. Está muerto.

La joven se encogió con aire de disculpa, aceptando la corrección, pero reacia a ser convencida.

_-_-Sigue golpeando.

_-_-Bien, cuando termines con el número siete, disminuye la energía de nuevo. Lo último que necesitamos es acelerar el daño tisular debido al movimiento no autorizado.

_-_-Sí, doctora. _-_-Deslizó con delicadeza el cerebro en una bandeja de plástico. La batería de luces fluorescentes directamente sobre la mesa devolvía reflejos dorados abriéndose paso a través de la masa verde grisácea_-_-. Estaría bien trabajar por fin con un sujeto al que hayamos podido preparar previamente. Quiero decir, el retraso mientras tratamos de ajustar las bacterias no puede ser bueno para ellos.

_-_-Probablemente no _-_-asintió la doctora Burke mordaz y, con una última mirada de desaprobación hacia la caja de aislamiento del número nueve, salió a grandes pasos del laboratorio.

El martilleo continuó.

_-_-¿Hacia dónde, señorita?

Hermione abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. En realidad no tenía ni la menor idea.

_-_-Eh, Queens University. Ciencias de la Vida. _-_-Su madre habría sido trasladada. Seguramente alguien podría decirle a dónde.

_-_-Es un campus enorme, Queen's. _-_-El taxista se alejó del estacionamiento de la estación de tren y giró por Taylor Kidd Boulevard_-_-. ¿Tiene la dirección?

Sabía la dirección. Su madre le había enseñado con orgullo el nuevo edificio justo después de que se abriera hacía dos años.

_-_-Está en Arch Street.

_-_-Junto al viejo Hospital General, ¿eh? Bien, lo encontraremos _-_-le sonrió afablemente por el espejo retrovisor_-_-. Quince años conduciendo un taxi y todavía no me he perdido. Hace un buen día. Parece que la primavera ha llegado por fin.

Hermione echó una ojeada por la ventana a su costado. El sol brillaba. ¿Había brillado en Toronto? No podía recordarlo.

_-_-El invierno es mejor para el negocio, eso sí. ¿Quién quiere caminar cuando la nieve medio derretida llega hasta los tapacubos, eh? Sin embargo, abril no es tan malo mientras tenemos mucha lluvia. Que llueva, eso es lo que yo digo. ¿Va a estar en Kingston mucho tiempo?

_-_-No sé.

_-_-¿Visita familiar?

_-_-Sí.

_Mi madre. Está muerta._

Algo en aquella única sílaba convenció al taxista de que su pasajera no estaba de humor para conversaciones y de que sería mejor no formular más preguntas. Tarareando con escaso oído, la dejó en relativo silencio.

Habían hecho un intento de unir el nuevo Complejo de Ciencias de la Vida, hecho de hormigón, con las estructuras más antiguas de piedra caliza de la universidad, pero no había tenido éxito del todo.

_-_-Progreso _-_-probó suerte el taxista, mientras Hermione abría la puerta de atrás, soltando la lengua con una importante indicación_-_-. Sin embargo, los chicos necesitan algo más que un par de mecheros Bunsen y un estante de tubos de ensayo para hacer alguna investigación significativa hoy día, ¿eh? El periódico dice que un estudiante de posgrado obtuvo una patente sobre un germen.

Hermione , que le había dado un billete de veinte porque era el primero que había sacado de su cartera, hizo como si no oyera.

Él movió la cabeza mientras la observaba caminar a grandes pasos avenida arriba, la espalda totalmente rígida, el neceser de viaje acarreado como si fuese un arma, y optó por no desearle que tuviera un buen día.

_-_-¿Señora Shaw? Soy Hermione Granger ...

La diminuta mujer detrás del escritorio se puso de pie de un salto y le ofreció ambas manos.

_-_-Oh, sí, claro. Pobre querida, ¿hizo todo el viaje desde Toronto?

Hermione dio un paso atrás, pero no pudo evitar que aferrara y estrujara su mano derecha. Antes de que pudiese hablar, la señora Shaw continuó a toda prisa.

_-_-Claro que sí. Quiero decir que estaba en Toronto cuando la llamé y ahora está aquí. _-_-Rió, algo avergonzada, y soltó la mano de Hermione _-_-. Lo siento. Es sólo... bueno, su madre y yo éramos amigas, habíamos trabajado juntas durante casi cinco años, y cuando ella... quiero decir, cuando... Fue... una conmoción terrible.

Hermione se quedó mirando las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de la vieja mujer y se dio cuenta, horrorizada, de que no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre qué decir. Todas las palabras de consuelo que había pronunciado durante años, para tratar de aliviar un millar de tipos diferentes de dolor, todo el entrenamiento, toda la experiencia... la habían abandonado.

_-_-Lo siento. _-_-La señora Shaw buscó dentro de su manga y sacó un pañuelo húmedo y arrugado_-_-. Es sólo que cada vez que pienso en... no puedo evitarlo...

_-_-Por eso sigo diciéndole que debería irse a casa.

Agradecida, Hermione se volvió para mirar hacia quien había hablado, con un tono tranquilo, medido, que había fluido como un bálsamo sobre sus despellejados nervios. La mujer que acababa de entrar por la puerta del despacho tenía unos cuarenta y cinco años, era baja, de constitución fuerte, y vestía una poco práctica combinación de pantalones grises de franela y una blusa blanca orlada de encaje bajo su bata abierta de laboratorio. Llevaba corto el pelo pelirrojo oscuro, a la moda, y la pesada montura de sus gafas se asentaba de lleno sobre una nariz bien salpicada de pecas. La seguridad en sí misma era algo tangible, incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación, y a pesar de todo, Hermione se oyó a sí misma responder.

La señora Shaw sorbió y volvió a guardar el pañuelo en su manga.

_-_-Sigo diciéndole, doctora Burke, que no voy a ir a casa a pasar el día sola, no cuando puedo quedarme aquí, estar rodeada de gente y hacer algo de verdad. _–_Hermione sintió pequeños dedos cerrándose en torno a su brazo_-_-. Doctora Burke, ésta es la hija de Jane, Hermione.

La mano de la jefa de departamento era cálida y seca, y se la estrechó con una eficacia en el movimiento que Hermione apreció.

_-_-Nos vimos brevemente hace unos años, señorita Granger, justo después de su primera cita, creo. Lamenté oír lo de su retinitis. Debe haber sido difícil dejar un trabajo por el que tanto se preocupaba. Y ahora... _-_-Abrió sus manos_-_-. Mis condolencias por lo de su madre.

_-_-Gracias. _-_-No parecía haber mucho más que decir.

_-_-Hice que llevaran el cuerpo al depósito del Hospital General. La médica personal de su madre, la doctora Friedman, tiene un despacho allí. Como no sabíamos con exactitud cuándo llegaría ni cuáles serían los preparativos, parecía lo mejor para todos los interesados. Dispuse que la señora Shaw la llamara para hacérselo saber, pero usted debió de marcharse antes.

El caudal de información no arrastraba ninguna carga emocional en absoluto. Hermione se encontró extrayendo fortaleza de la poderosa personalidad que la producía.

_-_-¿Podría usar uno de sus teléfonos para llamar a la doctora Friedman?

_-_-Por supuesto. _-_-La doctora Burke asintió con la cabeza hacia el escritorio_-_-. Ya ha sido informada y está esperando su llamada. Ahora, si me excusa. _-_-Se detuvo en la puerta_-_-. Ah, señorita Granger. Háganos saber cuando tiene lugar la ceremonia. Nos... _-_-su gesto incluyó a la señora Shaw_-_- gustaría asistir.

_-_-¿Ceremonia?

_-_-Es habitual en estas circunstancias celebrar un funeral.

Hermione apenas advirtió el sarcasmo, sólo oyó realmente la última palabra. _Funeral..._

_-_-No parece dormida. _-_-La cerúlea, grisácea palidez, la total ausencia del ser que sólo la muerte causa, eran inconfundibles. Hermione la había reconocido la primera vez que la había visto en un laboratorio forense para cadetes de policía y la reconocía ahora. Los muertos no estaban vivos. Sonaba como una explicación cómica, pero, mientras clavaba la mirada en el cuerpo que había sido de su madre, no podía pensar en ninguna mejor.

La doctora Friedman miró con ligera desaprobación mientras volvía a cubrir con la mortaja el rostro de Jane Granger, pero se contuvo. Podía sentir el control que Hermione se había impuesto, pero no conocía a la joven lo bastante bien como para traspasarlo.

_-_-No habrá necesidad de una autopsia _-_-dijo, indicando al encargado del depósito que se llevara el cuerpo_-_-. Su madre ha estado sufriendo problemas cardiacos durante algún tiempo y la doctora Burke estaba prácticamente delante de ella cuando ocurrió. Dijo que tenía todas las características de un infarto fulminante.

_-_-¿Un ataque cardiaco? _-_-Hermione contempló la puerta girando hasta quedar cerrada detrás de la camilla y se resistió a temblar con la fría corriente que escapaba del depósito de cadáveres_-_-. Sólo tenía cincuenta y seis años.

La doctora movió la cabeza tristemente.

_-_-Ocurre igualmente.

_-_-Nunca me lo contó.

_-_-Tal vez no quería preocuparla.

_Tal vez no estaba escuchando. _El pequeño cuarto de inspección de pronto se había vuelto agobiante. Hermione se dirigió a la salida.

La doctora Friedman, cogida por sorpresa, se apresuró para alcanzarla.

_-_-El forense está de acuerdo, pero si usted no...

_-_-Nada de autopsia. _-_-Había soportado demasiado para hacer pasar a su madre (a lo que quedaba de ella) por eso.

_-_-Su madre había dispuesto un funeral pagado por anticipado con la funeraria Hutchinson, en Johnson Street, justo al lado de la avenida Portsmouth. Sería mejor si hablase con ellos en cuanto fuera posible. ¿Tiene a alguien que vaya con usted?

Hemione frunció el ceño.

_-_-No necesito a nadie que vaya conmigo _-_-dijo con un gruñido.

_-_-Según lo dispuesto por su madre, señorita Granger, Hermione... señorita Granger _-_-el director de la funeraria palideció levemente cuando la expresión de su cliente le hizo volver a usar el apellido, pero logró proseguir sin problemas_-_-, quería ser enterrada cuanto antes, sin ser vista.

_-_-Muy bien.

_-_-También quería ser embalsamada... ¿tal vez pasado mañana? Eso le daría tiempo para la esquela en el periódico local.

_-_-¿Pasado mañana es lo más pronto posible, entonces?

El más joven de los señores Hutchinson tragó saliva. Encontraba difícil permanecer del todo tranquilo bajo un escudriñamiento tan contundente.

_-_-Bueno, no, podríamos tener todo listo para mañana por la tarde...

_-_-Hágalo así, pues.

No era un tono con el que se pudiera razonar. Ni siquiera daba el menor pie a la discusión.

_-_-¿Le parece bien a las dos en punto?

_-_-Sí.

_-_-Sobre el ataúd...

_-_-Señor Hutchinson, creí entender que mi madre lo arregló todo de antemano.

_-_-Sí, lo hizo...

_-_-Entonces _-_-Hermione se puso en pie y se colgó el bolso del hombro_-_- haremos exactamente lo que mi madre quería.

_-_-Señorita Granger. _-_-Él se levantó también, y habló tan suavemente como pudo_-_-. Sin una esquela en el periódico, tendrá que llamar a la gente.

Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros y sus dedos, en busca del pomo de la puerta, temblaron.

_-_-Lo sé _-_-dijo.

Y se fue.

El joven señor Hutchinson se hundió en su silla y se frotó las sienes.

_-_-Reconocer que no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudar _-_-dijo a la palmera del tiesto con un suspiro_-_- tiene que ser la peor parte de este negocio.

El viejo vecindario se había empequeñecido. La vasta extensión del patio trasero detrás de la casa de la esquina entre División y Quebec Street, que había crecido envidiando, de alguna manera había encogido hasta el tamaño de un sello de correos. El ultramarinos entre División y Pine se había convertido en una floristería, y el mercado al otro lado (donde a los doce años se las había arreglado para conseguir su primer trabajo a tiempo parcial) había desaparecido. La droguería seguía en York Street pero, cuando antes había parecido encontrarse a una respetable distancia, Hermione sintió que ahora podía alargar la mano y tocarla. Quebec Street abajo, ni siquiera quedaba el tocón del enorme arce que había dado sombra a la casa de los Thompson, y ni la luz primaveral podía borrar el sórdido y deshabitado aspecto de toda la zona.

De pie frente al estacionamiento del apartamento de dieciséis unidades, al que se habían mudado cuando la marcha de su padre les hizo perder la casa en Collins Bay, Hermione se preguntó cuándo había sucedido. Había vuelto muchas veces en los últimos catorce años, no hacía tanto desde la última vez, y nunca había notado tan drásticos cambios.

_Tal vez porque lo único que volvía a buscar nunca cambiaba..._

No podía posponerlo por más tiempo.

La puerta de seguridad había sido abierta. _Una puerta de seguridad no protege nada a no ser que esté cerrada y candada. Si no se lo he dicho mil veces no se lo he dicho... no se lo he dicho... _El cristal reforzado tembló pero aguantó cuando ella la cerró de un golpe y se movió a ciegas por el único tramo de escalera hasta el apartamento de su madre.

_-_-¿Hermione? Ah, debería haber sabido que eras tú dando portazos.

_-_-La puerta de seguridad tiene que mantenerse cerrada, señor Delgado. _-_-Ella parecía no poder encajar la llave en la cerradura.

_-_-Ah, tú siempre un policía. No me verás a mí trayéndome trabajo a casa. _-_-El señor Delgado avanzó un poco por el pasillo y arrugó la frente_-_-. No tienes buen aspecto, Hermione. ¿Estás bien? ¿Sabe tu madre que estás en casa?

_-_-Mi madre... _-_-Su garganta se cerró. Tragó saliva y se obligó a respirar. Tantas maneras distintas de decirlo. Tantos eufemismos amables diferentes, todos queriendo decir lo mismo_-_-. Mi madre... murió esta mañana.

Oír su propia voz diciendo las palabras, lo hizo por fin real.

_-_-¿Doctora Burke? Soy Donald.

La doctora Burke se quitó las gafas y se frotó la sien con la parte inferior de la mano.

_-_-Donald, a riesgo de sonar repetitiva, creí decirte que no me llamaras aquí.

_-_-Sí, lo hizo, pero es que pensé que debería saber que el señor Hutchinson ha ido a coger al sujeto.

_-_-¿Qué señor Hutchinson?

_-_-El más joven.

_-_-¿Cuándo volverá?

_-_-Más o menos en una hora. No hay nadie más aquí, así que va a comenzar a trabajar sobre él de inmediato.

La doctora Burke suspiró.

_-_-Cuando dices nadie más, Donald, ¿quieres decir personal o clientes?

_-_-Clientes. Todo el personal está aquí; el _viejo _señor Hutchinson y Christy.

_-_-Muy bien. Ya sabes qué hacer.

_-_-Pero...

_-_-Me encargaré de que se produzca una interrupción. De lo único que has de preocuparte es de interpretar tu papel. Es de vital importancia para nuestra investigación, Donald. Podría depararnos resultados definitivos y su inherente recompensa prácticamente a nuestro alcance.

Pudo oír la sonrisa de él al teléfono mientras le contestaba con el cliché que las circunstancias exigían.

_-_-No la decepcionaré, doctora Burke.

_-_-Por supuesto que no _-_-Cortó la llamada con el pulgar y se puso en contacto con el laboratorio_-_-. Catherine, acabo de hablar con Donald. Tienes poco más de una hora.

_-_-Bien, tengo a número ocho en diálisis ahora mismo, pero no debería llevar mucho más de otros cuarenta minutos.

_-_-Entonces tienes tiempo de sobra. Llámame justo antes de que llegues y pondré a la señora Shaw a hacer averiguaciones sobre las flores y demás. En el estado en que está, probablemente será capaz de mantener las líneas bloqueadas durante la mayor parte de la tarde. ¿Se ha calmado el número nueve?

_-_-Sólo después de que volviera a cortar la energía. Apenas ha mostrado signos de vida.

_-_-Catherine, _no _está vivo.

_-_-Sí, doctora. _-_-La pausa contenía a todas luces un silencioso suspiro_-_-. Apenas muestra patrones de onda.

_-_-Mejor. ¿Lo deterioró todo ese golpeteo?

_-_-En realidad no he tenido tiempo para examinarlo, pero pienso que sería preferible que viniese y echase un vistazo a la caja.

La doctora Burke sintió alzarse sus cejas.

_-_-¿La caja?

_-_-Creo que la ha abollado.

_-_-Catherine, eso es im... _-_-Hizo una pausa y pensó en ello por un momento, sabiendo que Catherine aguardaría pacientemente. Con los inhibidores naturales detenidos y ninguna capacidad de sentir dolor, el incremento de fuerza podría en verdad ser posible_-_-. Puedes someterlo a algunas pruebas una vez consigas que surtan efecto las nuevas bacterias.

_-_-Sí, doctora.

_Dios, Dios, Dios... _La doctora Burke acarició satisfecha el auricular mientras lo colocaba en el soporte. Parecía como si en realidad hubieran logrado un progreso con el número nueve. _Ahora, si pudiéramos evitar que se descomponga..._

Los platos del desayuno seguían sobre el escurridor y la silla con el cojín acolchado sobresalía un poco de la mesa. El estuche de maquillaje se encontraba abierto sobre la pila del cuarto de baño, la toalla junto a ésta algo húmeda. La cama había sido hecha con esmero, pero un par de pantys con una larga carrera en uno de ellos yacían descartados en el centro de la colcha.

Hermione se sentó junto a la mesa del teléfono, con el libro de direcciones de su madre abierto sobre su regazo, y llamó a todos los que pensaba deberían saberlo, su voz calmada y profesional como si estuviese hablando de la madre de algún otro. _¿Señora Singh? Soy el agente Granger del ministerio de crímenes . Es acerca de su hijo... Me temo que su marido... El conductor no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar a su esposa... Su hija, Jennifer, ha sido... El funeral será mañana a las dos._

Cuando llamó la funeraria, el señor Delgado cogió el vestido azul favorito de su madre del armario y fue a entregarlo. Al regresar, la obligó a comer un sandwich y siguió insistiendo en que se sentiría mejor si lloraba. Ella comió el sandwich sin saborearlo.

Para entonces no faltaba nadie por llamar, y había convencido al señor Delgado para que se fuese a casa. Hermione se sentó, un pie colgando sobre el brazo de la vieja mecedora tapizada, y el otro moviéndose contra el suelo.

Poco a poco, la habitación se quedó a oscuras.

_-_-Te estoy diciendo, Henry, que parecía hundida. Como en _La noche de los muertos vivientes._

_-_-¿Y no te oyó cuando la llamaste?

Tony negó con la cabeza, cayéndole un largo mechón de pelo castaño claro sobre los ojos.

_-_-No, se limitó a seguir andando, y el guardia no me dejó subir las escaleras tras ella. Dijo que sólo los que tenían pase podían entrar, y no me creyó cuando dije que era su hermano. Cabrón de mierda. _-_-Un año bajo la tutela de Henry no había borrado lo bastante cinco años en la calle_-_-. Pero apunté todos los lugares por los que pasaba el tren _-_-Extrajo una arrugada y sucia hoja del bolsillo delantero de sus ceñidos téjanos y se la entregó_-_-. Llevaba una maleta, así que supongo que cuando llegue allí piensa quedarse.

Los nombres de nueve ciudades habían sido garrapateados sobre los espacios en blanco de un billete de metro. Henry frunció el entrecejo al leerlos. ¿Por qué había dejado la ciudad Hermione sin decírselo? Creía que habían dejado atrás aquello. A no ser que tuviese algo que ver con la pelea que habían tenido el sábado por la noche. Por muy grande que fuera la tentación de probar su poder, sabía que no debería haberla forzado como lo hizo y pretendía disculparse tan pronto como ella se calmara lo suficiente para aceptarlo.

_-_-Su madre vive en Kingston _-_-dijo por fin.

_-_-Piensas que le hiciste algo, ¿no?

Alzó la vista, sorprendido.

_-_-¿De qué estás hablando?

_-_-Me gusta observarte _-_-Tony se sonrojó levemente y clavó su puntera en la alfombra_-_-. Te observo todo el tiempo que estamos juntos. Tienes tu rostro de Príncipe-de-los-Hombres, y tu rostro de Príncipe-de-la-Oscuridad, y esa especie de cara de no-estoy de escritor, pero cuando piensas en Hermione... en Hermy.. _-_-Su sonrojo se acentuó, pero mantuvo la mirada de Henry con osadía_-_-. Bueno, entonces es como si no llevaras ninguna, eres sólo tú.

_-_-Todas las máscaras han desaparecido. _-_-Henry escrutó al joven a su vez. Algunas aristas se habían suavizado con el último año desde que Hermione y un demonio los habían reunido. El aspecto magullado y asustadizo había sido reemplazado por los albores de una tranquila madurez_-_-. ¿Te molesta eso?

_-_-¿Lo tuyo con Hermione? Nooo. Significa mucho para mí, también. Quiero decir, sin ella, no habría... quiero decir, no habríamos... Y además _-_-tuvo que humedecerse los labios antes de poder continuar_-_-, a veces, igual que cuando te alimentas, me miras de esa forma _-_-De repente bajó la mirada_-_-. ¿Vas a ir tras ella?

En realidad no era una pregunta.

_-_-Necesito saber qué va mal.

Tony bufó y se retiró el pelo de los ojos.

_-_-Por supuesto que sí. _-_-Su voz recobró su habitual tono engreído_-_-. Entonces llama a su madre.

_-_-¿Llamar a su madre?

_-_-Sí, ya sabes. Por teléfono.

Henry separó sus manos, dispuesto a conceder a Tony su momento.

_-_-No tengo el número.

_-_-¿Y qué? Cógelo de su apartamento.

_-_-No tengo llave.

Tony bufó de nuevo.

_-_-Tú no la necesitas. Pero _-_-entrelazó sus dedos y chascó los nudillos_-_-, si no quieres deslizarte por la cerradura, siempre tienes a tu viejo amigo el sargento detective Malfoy. Apuesto a que tiene el número.

Los ojos de Henry se entornaron.

_-_-Lo obtendré del apartamento de Hermione .

_-_-Tengo el número de Malfoy aquí mismo, en caso de que...

_-_-Tony _-_-puso una mano en torno a la mandíbula de éste y apretó los dedos ligeramente, haciendo latir el pulso bajo su presa_-_-. No insistas.

Desde la calle vio la luz encendida, reconoció la forma visible entre las tablas de la persiana y estuvo a punto de decidir no entrar. Tony había visto a Hermione dejar la ciudad por la mañana temprano. Fuese o no un caso para pasar la noche, muy bien podía haber regresado, y de ser así, obviamente no estaba pasándola sola. Inmóvil de pie a la sombra de un anciano castaño, observó y escuchó hasta que estuvo seguro de que el apartamento albergaba una sola vida.

Aquello cambiaba las cosas de forma considerable.

Había varias maneras para conseguir lo que quería. Optó por el método directo. _Puro mal genio, _se obligó a admitir.

_-_-Buenas noches, detective. ¿Estaba esperando a alguien?

Malfoy se dio la vuelta, encogido en posición defensiva, y miró feroz a Henry.

_-_-¡Maldición! _-_-gruñó_-_-. ¡No hagas eso!

_-_-¿Hacer qué? _-_-preguntó Henry con sorna, dando a entender con su voz y su porte que de ninguna manera percibía al otro hombre como una amenaza. Se alejó de la puerta, adentrándose en el salón de Hermione.

_Como si tuviera todo el derecho. _Malfoy se encontró a sí mismo retrocediendo. _¡Hijo de puta! _Le costó un esfuerzo consciente, pero clavó sus talones y frenó la retirada. _No sé a qué estás jugando, espectro, pero no vas a salirte con la tuya tan fácilmente._

_-_-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

_-_-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

_-_-_Yo _tengo llave.

_-_-_Yo _no la necesito. _-_-Henry se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos_-_-. Supongo que has vuelto para disculparte por salir de aquí de un portazo el sábado. _-_-Pudo leer que había dado en el blanco en el súbito acelerarse del latido de Malfoy y el furioso flujo de sangre a su rostro.

_-_-Te lo contó. _-_-Las palabras eran casi un gruñido inarticulado.

_-_-Me lo cuenta todo.

-pero ella a ti no te lo cuenta todo ¿no lo crees? – Malfoy se quedó con la satisfacción de saber que ella le ocultaba de su naturaleza mágica.

No hace falta mencionar la discusión que siguió.

_-_-¿Quieres que me largue sin más ahora mismo, no? _–_Malfoy consiguió mantener a raya su temperamento_-_-. Acepta la derrota.

Henry se enderezó.

_-_-Si quisiera que te largases, mortal, lo harías.

_Si soy veinte centímetros largos más alto que él, ¿por qué infiernos me siento como si me mirara desde arriba?_

_-_-Tienes un alto concepto de ti mismo, ¿no? Mira, Fitzroy, no me importa lo que eres ni lo que puedes hacer. Deberías haberte convertido en polvo hace cuatrocientos años. No voy a dejar que la consigas.

_-_-Creo que eso debería ser elección suya, no tuya.

_-_-Bueno, ¡ella no va a escogerte! _–_Malfoy golpeó con el puño sobre la mesa. Una pila de libros en precario equilibrio tembló ante el impacto, y un librito marrón de direcciones cayó sobre el contestador.

La cinta se puso en marcha.

_-_-¿Señorita Granger? Soy la señora Shaw de nuevo. Lamento molestarla, pero el cuerpo de su madre ha sido trasladado al Hospital General. Creímos que debería saberlo en caso... bueno, en caso... supongo que está en camino. Oh, querida... son las diez en punto del nueve de abril, lunes por la mañana. Por favor, háganos saber si hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar.

Malfoy se quedó contemplando la cinta mientras se rebobinaba, y luego miró a Henry.

_-_-El cuerpo de su madre _-_-repitió.

Henry asintió.

_-_-Así que ya sabemos dónde está.

_-_-Si esta llamada se produjo a las diez, podemos dar por supuesto que la primera llamada tuvo lugar hacia las nueve. Ella no te dijo... _–_Malfoy se interrumpió y se quitó el cabello rubio de pelo de los ojos_-_-. No, claro, no pudo, estarías... dormido. ¿No dejó un mensaje?

_-_-No. Tony la vio cogiendo el tren de las 10:40 a Kingston, así que debe de haber dejado el apartamento antes de esta llamada. ¿Tampoco te dejó un mensaje a ti?

_-_-No _–_Malfoy suspiró y se sentó de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa_-_-. Está empezando a cansarme un poco esa actitud suya de "puedo manejarlo todo yo misma".

Henry volvió a asentir. _Creía que habíamos dejado atrás esto, ella y yo._

_-_-A ti y a mí.

_-_-No me malinterpretes, su fortaleza es una de las cosas que yo...

La pausa apenas fue perceptible. Un mortal podría haberla pasado por alto. Henry no lo hizo. _Bien, difícilmente va a decirme que la ama._

_-_-...admiro de ella, pero _-_-su expresión parecía más fatigada que admirativa_-_- hay una diferencia entre fortaleza y...

_-_-Miedo a la intimidad _-_-sugirió Henry.

Malfoy resopló.

_-_-Sí. _-_-Alcanzó el libro de direcciones detrás de él_-_-. Bien, va a tener que aguantar un poco de puta intimidad, porque no voy a dejarla pasar sola por esto. _-_-La encuadernación logró a duras penas sobrevivir a la violencia de su búsqueda_-_-. Aquí está, en la M de Madre. Dios, su sistema de archivar... _-_-Entonces, de repente, recordó con quién estaba hablando. No estaba, no obstante, preparado para ver cuan rápido podía moverse Henry... de hecho, no lo vio moverse.

Henry miró la dirección y devolvió el libro al detective.

_-_-Imagino que te veré en Kingston _-_-dijo, y se dirigió a la puerta.

_-_-¡Eh!

Se volvió.

_-_-¿No se supone que no podías dejar tu ataúd?

_-_-Ves demasiadas películas malas, detective.

Malfoy se irritó.

_-_-Sigues teniendo que estar a cubierto al amanecer. Puedo encargarme de que no lo estés. Una llamada a la Policía Provincial de Ontario y estarás metido en una celda cuando salga el sol.

_-_-No harás eso, detective. _-_-La voz de Henry era suave cuando capturó la mirada de Malfoy con la suya e hizo caer la pátina de civilización. Jugó con la reacción del mortal por un momento y entonces, casi de mala gana, lo liberó_-_-. No lo harás _-_-prosiguió en el mismo tono_-_-, por la misma razón que no uso el poder que _yo _tengo sobre ti. A _ella _no le gustaría. _-_-Sonriendo cortés, inclinó la cabeza en una parodia de reverencia cortesana_-_-. Buenas noches, detective.

Malfoy clavó la mirada en la puerta cerrada y se esforzó por no temblar. Manchas de sudor se extendían bajo ambos brazos, y las palmas de sus manos, aferradas con fuerza a la mesa, estaban húmedas. No era el miedo lo que lo inquietaba. Se las había visto con el miedo antes, sabía que lo vencería. Era el urgente deseo de descubrir su garganta lo que lo había estremecido, el conocimiento de que un instante más y habría puesto su vida en manos de Henry Fitzroy.

_-_-Maldición, Hermione . _-_-El ronco susurro apenas rompió el silencio_-_-. Estás jugando con fuego...

_-_-Santo Dios, Cathy, ¿por qué los has traído?

_-_-Pensé que podían cargar el cuerpo.

_-_-Oh _-_-Donald dio un paso atrás mientras Catherine ayudaba a dos figuras a salir arrastrando los pies de la parte trasera de la camioneta_-_-. El programa que escribí para ellos es bastante elemental; ¿estás segura de que pueden hacer algo así de complicado?

_-_-Bueno, número nueve puede. _-_-Palmeó el ancho hombro casi con cariño_-_-. Número ocho puede que necesite un poco de ayuda.

_-_-Un poco de ayuda. Bien. _-_-Refunfuñando por el esfuerzo, arrastró un par de sacos de arena fuera de la camioneta_-_-. Bueno, si son tan fuertes, pueden llevarlos.

_-_-Dáselos a número nueve. No me fío de las articulaciones de ocho.

Aunque los músculos se tensaron para alzar un sólo saco del suelo, número nueve no dio ninguna muestra de notar el peso, incluso después de cargar con ambos sacos.

_-_-Buena idea _-_-jadeó Donald_-_-. Traerlos contigo, quiero decir. Me habría matado llevar eso dentro _-_-Luchando por recuperar el aliento, echó un vistazo al estacionamiento. La luz sobre el garaje apenas iluminaba la zona y había quitado la que había sobre la entrada de carga aquella tarde_-_-. Sólo asegurémonos de que nadie los ve, ¿de acuerdo? No parecen precisamente, bueno, vivos.

_-_-¿Verlos? _-_-Catherine giró al número ocho para ponerlo de cara a la puerta, luego se volvió y descubrió que el número nueve se había movido sin ayuda_-_-. Será mejor que nos aseguremos de que nadie nos ve a nosotros.

_-_-La gente no mira muy de cerca las funerarias. _-_-Respirando aún de forma agitada, Donald deslizó su llave en la cerradura_-_-. Tienen miedo de lo que podrían ver. _-_-Lanzó una mirada al rostro gris y desecado del número nueve cerniéndose sobre el cuello de una cazadora roja, y rió con disimulo mientras abría la puerta empujándola_-_-. Casi dan ganas de que alguien tropezase con Mutt y Jeff aquí, ¿no?

_-_-No. Ahora en marcha.

Bastante acostumbrado a la absoluta falta de sentido del humor de su colega, Donald se encogió de hombros y se perdió de vista dentro del edificio.

Número nueve lo siguió.

Catherine dio al número ocho un pequeño empujón.

_-_-Camina _-_-ordenó. Éste dudó, y luego empezó a moverse despacio. A mitad de camino de la larga rampa al cuarto de embalsamamiento, trastabilló_-_-. No, no te... _-_-Sujetándolo en inestable equilibrio contra la pared, se agachó y enderezó la pierna izquierda.

_-_-¿Cómo has tardado tanto? _-_-preguntó Donald, cuando ambos llegaron por fin.

_-_-Problemas con la rótula. _-_-Ella frunció el ceño, pasándose una trenza de pelo rubio casi blanco por detrás de la oreja_-_-. Creo que no estamos consiguiendo ninguna reconstrucción celular.

_-_-No, y está empezando a oler peor, además.

_-_-Oh, no.

_-_-Oh, sí. Pero oye _-_-abrió de par en par las dos mitades de la tapa del ataúd_-_-, no nos quedemos por aquí olfateando gente muerta toda la noche. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Los dedos del número ocho tenían que ser sujetados en torno a los tobillos del cadáver, pero número nueve cogió los hombros sin apenas ayuda.

_-_-Te digo, Donald _-_-canturreó Catherine mientras volvían a guiar a los dos cuerpos rampa arriba_-_-, que número nueve se ha conectado con la red. Estoy segura de que estamos logrando actividad cerebral independiente.

_-_-¿Qué opina la doctora Burke?

_-_-Está más preocupada por la descomposición.

_-_-Es comprensible. Es una lata cuando tus experimentos se pudren antes de que puedas reunir los datos. Detenlos un segundo mientras cojo la puerta.

Los dos estudiantes de posgrado cargaron de nuevo la camioneta. Ni siquiera Catherine podía imaginar una serie de órdenes de una palabra que permitiese al número ocho llevar a cabo las complicadas maniobras necesarias. Y, como le recordó Donald, eran aconsejables velocidad y silencio.

_-_-Porque _-_-añadió, colocando al número ocho en su sitio_-_- lo que estamos haciendo es ilegal.

_-_-Bobadas _-_-Catherine frunció el entrecejo_-_-. Es ciencia.

Él sacudió la cabeza. Nunca había encontrado a nadie que se acercase siquiera a ser tan monotemátieo. Por lo que había sido capaz de averiguar, ella tenía casi tan poca vida fuera del laboratorio como sus sujetos experimentales... y teniendo en cuenta que en esencia estaban muertos, eso no era decir mucho. Más extraño aún era que no parecía preocuparse de veras de que lo que estaban haciendo les deparase fama y fortuna absolutas.

_-_-Bien, en interés de la ciencia entonces, tratemos de permanecer fuera de la cárcel. _-_-Dio al número nueve un empujón hacia el vehículo.

Número nueve agachó la cabeza y el reflejo de las estrellas se deslizó por la superficie de sus ojos humedecidos artificialmente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor Adaptación: Vladimir**

**Personajes: De Tanya Huff**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama- Romance**

**Ranking: T**

**Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez**

**ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.**

**NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO**

**EL PACTO DE LA SANGRE**

(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.04)

_ 3 _

_-_-Ése no es un corazón sano.

Donald miró con atención por encima del borde de su mascarilla al interior de la cavidad torácica.

_-_-No, ahora no lo es _-_-asintió_-_-. No fumaba, no bebía, y míralo. Casi hace que a uno le apetezca salir e irse de fiesta.

Con un hábil corte de escalpelo, la doctora Burke puso al descubierto la válvula tricúspide y comenzó a quitar la desgarrada membrana.

_-_-No te estaba pidiendo ninguna observación moral, Donald. Presta atención a lo que estás haciendo.

En apariencia no escarmentado, Donald vació la hipodérmica que sujetaba, la extrajo del ángulo de la órbita del ojo, y cogió una aguja más pequeña. El líquido de la ampolla parecía casi opalescente bajo el resplandor de las luces fluorescentes.

_-_-De acuerdo, chicos _-_-deslizó con cuidado la punta a través de la córnea_-_-, es hora de ponerse a trabajar. Levanta ese párpado, sujeta del asa, si no reparas el iris, despídete de casa. [*_Nota del T.- _Donald improvisa a partir de la canción Ol' Man River de The Temptations]

_-_-Podemos hacerlo sin la poesía, gracias. _-_-Tensas suturas cerraron la incisión en el corazón_-_-. Si has hidratado ambos ojos, ayuda a Catherine en la cavidad abdominal. Tenemos que lograr que esos vasos sanguíneos se suelten de forma que podamos hacer que circule el fluido nutritivo. El tiempo es de vital importancia en un trabajo de esta naturaleza... _-_-La disertación continuó mientras Donald disponía torundas de algodón empapado sobre cada ojo saltón y se desplazaba al lateral de la mesa_-_-. Por suerte, el primer paso del proceso de embalsamamiento endurece los vasos, haciendo más fácil trabajar con ellos a gran velocidad y permitiéndonos...

_-_-Esto, doctora, es nuestro décimo cadáver _-_-le recordó Donald, succionando la solución estéril que habían usado para expulsar el fluido embalsamador del cuerpo. Catherine, que había estado haciendo un montón de suturas, le lanzó una agradecida sonrisa, arrugando el rabillo de los ojos por encima de la máscara_-_-. Quiero decir, sabemos todo esto. Y preparamos a seis de los nueve anteriores con nuestros propios deditos.

_-_-E hicisteis un excelente trabajo. Únicamente desearía que mi agenda me hubiese permitido ofreceros más ayuda. _-_-La doctora Burke se hallaba más que dispuesta a reconocer lo que debía reconocerse pues, por el momento, no significaba nada. Buscó detrás de ella un minúsculo motor y un destornillador eléctrico_-_-. Dicho lo cual, nadie se ofenderá si le recuerdo lo importante que es el grado adecuado de humedad para el tejido sano.

Donald se rió por lo bajo y, en una imitación casi perfecta de la provocativa voz del anuncio, entonó:

_-_-¿Cuán muerto crees que estoy?

La doctora Burke dejó de trabajar y se volvió para clavarle la vista.

_-_-Debo de estar más cansada de lo que creía. Me ha parecido de verdad gracioso.

Catherine negó con la cabeza y pescó el extremo de otra arteria.

Instantes más tarde, colocaron la bolsa de gel que sustituía al sistema digestivo en su sitio. Perlados reflejos titilaron a través de la espesa capa de agar-agar.

_-_-Nos sobran bacterias esta vez _-_-observó la doctora Burke mientras terminaba de conectar el segundo motor del diafragma artificial_-_-. Quiero esos órganos saturados.

_-_-Saturado está _-_-asintió Donald. Cogió el cultivo de hígado de manos de Catherine, frunció el ceño y miró furioso sobre el hombro de ella_-_-. ¡Basta ya!

_-_-¿Basta de qué? _-_-preguntó ella, inclinándose para trabajar sobre un riñon.

_-_-No es a ti. El número nueve. Me está mirando.

Ella se enderezó y lo comprobó.

_-_-No, no lo está haciendo. Sólo está mirando en tu dirección.

_-_-Bueno, no me gusta.

_-_-No hace ningún daño.

_-_-¿Y qué?

_-_-Chicos. _-_-Si la voz de la doctora Burke hubiese sido más seca se habría quebrado_-_-. ¿Y si nos concentrásemos en el asunto que tenemos entre manos? _-_-Esperó, de forma intencionada, hasta que ambos retomaron el trabajo antes de soltar el separador de costillas_-_-. Si eso te molesta mucho, Donald, Catherine puede meterlo en su caja.

Donald asintió con la cabeza.

_-_-Buena idea. Hacerla guardar sus juguetes cuando ha acabado con ellos.

Catherine no le hizo caso.

_-_-Estaría mejor fuera, doctora. Necesita estímulos si queremos que se conecte con la red.

_-_-Buen argumento _-_-reconoció la doctora_-_-. No muy bien expuesto, pero un buen argumento. Lo siento, Donald. Se queda fuera.

Catherine le lanzó una mirada triunfante.

_-_-Cuando acabéis aquí, uno de vosotros puede cerrar mientras el otro comienza el bombeo y reemplaza la solución estéril. Quiero ese sistema circulatorio funcionando lo antes posible. Ahora, si pensáis que podéis arreglároslas sin que tenga que hacer de arbitro, voy a abrir el cráneo.

_-_-Sigue mirándome _-_-gruñó Donald un instante después, con voz apenas audible sobre el quejido del hueso serrado.

_-_-Si todo va bien, está aprendiendo de ti.

_-_-¿Sí? _-_-Alzó un dedo cubierto de látex como saludo_-_-. Bien, aprende esto.

Del otro lado del cuarto, tres de los dedos de la mano derecha del número nueve se cerraron lentamente metiéndose bajo el pulgar doblado. Aunque el rostro permaneció inexpresivo, un músculo tembló bajo la correosa superficie de la piel.

Henry conducía el BMW con suavidad por las curvas de la salida de la autopista a una velocidad considerablemente superior a la indicada. Dos horas y cuarenta y dos minutos, de Toronto a Kingston... no todo lo rápido que podía hacerse, pero teniendo en cuenta el eterno embotellamiento del tráfico al que se había enfrentado al dejar la ciudad y el elevado número de policías locales patrullando en los últimos cien kilómetros, era una marca respetable.

Aunque disfrutaba de las altas velocidades y sus reflejos hacían posibles maniobras que dejaban a otros conductores boquiabiertos, Henry nunca había comprendido el amor de Norteamérica por el automóvil. Para él un coche era una herramienta, el BMW un punto intermedio entre potencia y seguridad. Mientras los conductores mortales arriesgaban alegremente sus vidas forzando los límites de sus mecánicas, él no tenia intención alguna de concluir de repente cuatrocientos cincuenta años debido a la fatiga del metal o a defectos de diseño... pero por otro lado, a diferencia de los conductores mortales, no tenía nada que demostrar.

El apartamento de la madre de Hermione fue bastante fácil de encontrar. División Street no sólo daba directamente a la 401, sino que a una manzana de distancia no había posibilidad de confundir al hombre que salía del sedán último modelo aparcado enfrente del edificio. Henry viró entrando en el diminuto aparcamiento y dejó el BMW en la plaza de al lado.

_-_-Viniste rápido _-_-comentó mientras salía de su coche y se estiraba.

_-_-Gracias. _-_-La palabra salió de su boca antes de que Malfoy se diera cuenta de que no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse tan absurdamente halagado por la observación_-_-. Obviamente infringiste algunas leyes _-_-dijo en un gruñido_-_-. ¿O piensas que nuestros límites de velocidad no se aplican en tu caso?

_-_-No más de lo que tú piensas que se aplican en el tuyo _-_-le dijo Henry con una afilada sonrisa_-_-. ¿O acaso la policía no tiene que cumplir las leyes que ha jurado defender?

_-_-Gilipollas _-_-masculló Malfoy, sin querer explicar cómo él había llegado hace ya más de una hora_-_-. Y no entiendo por qué has venido de todas formas. Hermione necesita seres vivos alrededor de ella, no más muertos.

_-_-No estoy más muerto que tú, detective.

_-_-Sí, bueno, no estás... quiero decir, estás...

_-_-Soy vampiro _-_-Henry extendió las manos_-_-. Ya está, ya no se cierne entre nosotros. La palabra ha sido pronunciada. _-_-Encontró la mirada de Malfoy y la mantuvo, pero esta vez no empleó ningún poder para ello_-_-. Valdría más que lo admitieras, detective. No me iré.

La curiosidad se impuso al buen juicio y Draco se encontró a sí mismo preguntando:

_-_-¿Qué eras?

_-_-Era un príncipe. Un bastardo real.

Las comisuras de la boca del detective temblaron.

_-_-Bien, eres un bastardo real, eso seguro. _-_-Luchó por recuperar una posición de igual a igual, haciendo caso omiso de la sospecha de que se lo estaba permitiendo_-_-. ¿Por qué nunca nadie es un jodido campesino?

_-_-¿Nadie? _-_-preguntó Henry, alzando las cejas.

_-_-Tú, Shirley MacLaine... No importa. _-_-Se apoyó contra su coche y suspiró_-_-. Mira, ella no nos necesita a ambos.

_-_-¿Así que por qué no me voy sin más a casa? Creo que no.

_-_-¿Qué puedes darle?

_-_-¿Ahora? ¿En su dolor? Lo mismo que tú.

_-_-Pero yo puedo darle la noche y el día. Tú sólo tienes la noche.

_-_-¿Entonces por qué te preocupa tanto que esté aquí? Sin duda tienes ventaja. Ten en cuenta, sin embargo _-_-continuó Henry, con tono pensativo_-_-, que dejé mi santuario por ella, corrí el riesgo del sol a fin de estar a su lado. Eso debería servir para algo.

_-_-¿Qué pretendes decir con "servir para algo"? _-_-Draco resopló_-_-. ¡Esto no es un concurso! Hombre contra... _-_-sus ojos se entrecerraron_-_- escritor de novelas románticas. Se supone que estamos aquí por _ella._

_-_-En ese caso, tal vez _-_-Henry comenzó a moverse hacia el edificio_-_- sería mejor que nos esforzásemos un poco más por recordarlo.

_¡Maldito hijo de puta paternalista! _Por suerte, sus piernas más largas permitieron a Draco alcanzarlo sin tener que correr.

Henry se giró a medias y lo miró.

_-_-¿Y después?

_-_-¿Quién coño lo sabe? _-_-_¡Deja de mirarme así!-_-. Terminemos con esto, primero.

Escuchando el martillear del corazón de Draco, Henry asintió, satisfecho.

A Hermione le llevó un momento darse cuenta de lo que significaba el aporrear.

_La puerta._

Bam. Bam. Bam.

_La policía en la puerta. _La forma de llamar era inconfundible. Miró ceñuda al oscuro apartamento y se levantó entumecida. _¿Cuánto tiempo? _Con los ojos inútiles a pesar de la luz procedente de la calle, se abrió camino tanteando hasta la mesa del teléfono, y después a lo largo de la pared hasta la puerta.

Draco miró con ceño a Henry y alzó la mano para llamar de nuevo.

_-_-¿Estás seguro de que está ahí dentro?

_-_-Estoy seguro. Puedo sentir su vida.

_-_-Sí. Bueno.

Bam. Bam. Bam.

Los dedos de ella arañaron el interruptor de la luz y lo encendió, llorándole los ojos bajo el súbito resplandor. Su madre siempre usaba bombillas de cien vatios.

_No me importa cuánta energía consuma, es más importante que puedas ver cuando llegas a casa. Puedo permitírmelo y el medio ambiente puede irse al cuerno._

Su madre siempre _había _usado bombillas de cien vatios.

La cerradura se atascó a mitad de vuelta.

_-_-Le dije que lo hiciera arreglar _-_-gruñó mientras luchaba por bajar a la fuerza los seguros_-_-. Maldito estúpido pedazo de chatarra.

Bam. Bam. Bam.

_-_-¡Ábrete de una puta vez!

Draco bajó la mano.

_-_-Está ahí dentro.

La cerradura por fin cedió. Hermione respiró profundamente, se ajustó las gafas, y abrió la puerta.

_-_-¿Qué coño estáis haciendo aquí? _-_-preguntó tras una larga pausa.

_-_-Hemos venido a ayudar _-_-le contestó Henry con voz queda.

Ella miró a uno y otro, con la confusión que era la única emoción que podía reconocer sin esfuerzo.

_-_-¿Los dos?

_-_-Los dos _-_-asintió Draco.

_-_-No os he pedido vuestra ayuda.

Intercambiaron una misma expresión y Draco suspiró.

_-_-Lo sabemos _-_-dijo.

_-_-¿Hermione?

Los tres se volvieron.

El señor Delgado se encontraba justo del otro lado de la puerta, cargando el peso sobre las puntas de los pies, los hombros echados atrás, los brazos sueltos a los costados, los pantalones puestos sobre una chaqueta de pijama a rayas.

_-_-¿Hay algún problema?

Hermione se subió con fuerza las gafas. La respuesta más exacta sería: _todavía no._

_-_-No _-_-dijo_-_-. Ninguno. Son amigos míos de Toronto.

_-_-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

_-_-Por lo visto _-_-su voz se volvía más clara con cada palabra_-_-, han venido para ayudar.

_-_-Ah. _-_-Su mirada recorrió a Draco de pies a cabeza y después siguió con Henry. En atención a Hermione, Henry contuvo su enojo y dejó que el anciano terminara_-_-. Bien, si hay algún problema _-_-las últimas dos palabras eran una advertencia_-_-, házmelo saber.

_-_-Puedo encargarme de estos dos, señor Delgado.

_-_-No lo dudo. Pero no deberías tener que hacerlo. No ahora mismo _-_-proyectó su mentón adelante_-_-. ¿Comprendéis, muchachos?

La paciencia de Malfoy mostraba signos de agotamiento.

_-_-Comprendemos, señor Delgado.

_-_-¿Los dos?

Henry se giró un poco más hasta clavar la mirada en el pasillo.

_-_-Los dos lo comprendemos.

El señor Delgado miró de soslayo a Henry y luego casi pareció cuadrarse.

_-_-Tenía que preguntar...

_-_-Lo sé.

_-_-Bien, buenas noches.

Henry lo despidió con una inclinación de cabeza.

_-_-Buenas noches.

Los tres observaron cómo se cerraba la puerta y entonces Hermione retrocedió apartándose.

_-_-Entrad si queréis.

_-_-¿...no se os ocurrió a ninguno de los dos que a lo mejor quería ocuparme de esto yo misma? _-_-Hermione recorrió el cuarto de estar, llegó hasta la ventana y miró furiosa a la noche. El apartamento estaba media altura por debajo del suelo, no exactamente un sótano, no exactamente un primer piso. Las ventanas daban a una estrecha franja de césped, al que seguía el aparcamiento para visitas, la acera, y después la carretera. No era una gran vista. La madre de Hermione había gastado en persianas y pesadas cortinas para evitar que el mundo le devolviera la mirada y ella no se había molestado en correrlas_-_-. ¿Qué tal vez _-_-continuó con la garganta contraída_-_- no hay nada que podáis hacer?

_-_-Si quieres que los dos, o uno de nosotros, volvamos a Toronto, lo haremos _-_-le dijo Henry con voz calma.

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada y abrió la boca, pero Henry alzó una mano advirtiéndole, y la cerró de nuevo sin decir palabra.

_-_-¡Quiero que los dos volváis a Toronto!

_-_-No, no quieres.

La risa de ella poseía un imperceptible matiz de histeria.

_-_-¿Estás leyendo mi mente, Henry? _-_-se volvió para hacerle frente_-_-. De acuerdo, tú ganas. Ya que estáis aquí, podéis quedaros. _-_-Esbozó un gesto de capitulación en el aire con la mano_-_-. Podéis quedaros los dos.

_-_-¿Cómo has convencido a Malfoy para que se fuera a dormir?

_-_-Simplemente le dije que lo necesitarías descansado por la mañana, que yo era la elección lógica para velar por la noche.

_-_-¿Simplemente?

_-_-Bueno, tal vez lo persuadí un poco.

Ella se sentó sobre el borde de las camas gemelas de la habitación en la que había crecido y alisó inexistentes arrugas en la almohada con los dedos de una mano.

_-_-No te lo agradecerá por la mañana.

_-_-Tal vez no _-_-Henry la observó con cautela, sin permitirse mostrar toda su preocupación para que ella no huyese_-_-. Pero le expliqué claramente que era un poco difícil para cualquiera de nosotros dar consuelo estando los dos aquí. Pareció estar de acuerdo. _-_-Había, de hecho, gruñido: "Vete pues", pero Henry no vio ninguna necesidad de mencionárselo a Hermione.

_-_-¿Todo eso mientras yo estaba en el baño?

_-_-¿Debería haber durado más?

_-_-Supongo que no.

Se había preparado para afrontar la ira de ella ante su despotismo... habría preferido la brillante llama de su cólera a la gris aceptación que obtuvo. Alargó la mano y cogió con suavidad la que seguía acariciando la almohada.

_-_-Necesitas dormir, Mione.

La piel alrededor de los ojos de ella parecía muy tensa.

_-_-No creo que pueda.

_-_-Yo sí.

_-_-Si necesitas alimentarte, no creo...

Henry negó con la cabeza.

_-_-No esta noche. Quizá mañana. Ahora duerme un poco.

_-_-No puedo...

_-_-Sí puedes. _-_-Su voz se hizo ligeramente más profunda y le levantó la barbilla para hacer que sus ojos encontraran los suyos.

Éstos se abrieron cuando ella comprendió lo que estaba haciendo, y le empujó los dedos inútilmente.

_-_-Duerme _-_-le dijo de nuevo.

Su inarticulada protesta dejó paso a un largo, tembloroso suspiro, y cayó redonda de espaldas sobre la cama.

Frunciendo el ceño de forma pensativa, Henry le metió las piernas bajo la colcha y le quitó las gafas, dejándolas en lugar seguro sobre la mesa de noche. Por la mañana, los dos intercambiarían historias sobre la injusta ventaja de que disponía sobre las mentes mortales. Quizá eso los acercaría más. Era un riesgo que no había tenido más elección que asumir. Pero de momento... Estiró el brazo y apagó la luz.

_-_-De momento... _-_-murmuró, arropando con las mantas la vida que resplandecía como un faro en la oscuridad_-_-. De momento, protegeré tus sueños.

_-_-Henry... _-_-Se incorporó sobre un codo y tanteó en busca de sus gafas. La habitación era gris, no negra. No podía estar amaneciendo porque podía sentir su presencia incluso antes de dar con la sombra más oscura junto a la puerta.

_-_-No puedo quedarme más tiempo. _-_-Separó las manos en señal de disculpa_-_-. El sol está muy cerca del horizonte.

_-_-¿Adónde vas a ir?

Pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz.

_-_-No muy lejos. El armario empotrado del cuarto de tu madre será un santuario adecuado. Llevará muy poco tiempo cerrar el paso al día.

_-_-Voy contigo. _-_-Balanceó las piernas fuera de la cama y se puso en pie, haciendo caso omiso de la falta de luz. Su madre no había hecho auténticos cambios en el cuarto desde que ella se había ido... tendría que haber estado más que ciega para no encontrar el camino.

En la puerta, los fríos dedos de Henry se cerraron en torno a su brazo justo por encima del codo. Ella se volvió, sabiendo que podía verla aunque apenas era capaz de ver la silueta de su cuerpo.

_-_-Henry. _-_-Él se acercó más mientras ella alargaba la mano poniéndole la palma contra el pecho_-_-. Mi madre... _-_-Las palabras no salían. Podía sentirlo aguardando, hasta que por fin hubo de negar con la cabeza.

Los labios de él rozaron muy suavemente su pelo.

_-_-Tenías razón _-_-dijo en cambio_-_-. El sueño me ha ayudado. Pero... _-_-retorció los dedos sobre su camisa y tiró de él ligeramente_-_- nunca vuelvas a hacerlo.

La mano de él cubrió la suya.

_-_-Nada de promesas _-_-le dijo con voz calma.

Sí, _promesas, _quería insistir ella. _No voy a aguantarte manoseando mi cabeza. _Pero ya lo hacía sólo por el hecho de existir, y en esas circunstancias no creería ninguna promesa que hiciera.

_-_-En marcha _-_-lo empujó hacia la puerta_-_-. Incluso yo puedo sentir el sol.

Malfoy yacía tendido encima de la cama de su madre, los zapatos fuera, pero aparte de eso vestido. Hermione se sobresaltó al verlo aparecer tan de repente a la luz del techo, y tuvo que abstenerse de sacudirle y preguntarle qué estaba haciendo allí. Sobre la cama de su madre. Salvo que su madre ya no dormiría en ella, así que ¿qué importaba?

_-_-No se despertará _-_-le dijo Henry mientras ella vacilaba junto a la puerta_-_-. No hasta que yo esté... dormido.

_-_-Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho.

_-_-Mione

El sonido de su nombre tiró de ella hasta que estuvieron a sólo un susurro de distancia al lado de la puerta del armario.

Él extendió una mano y acarició con dulzura su mejilla.

_-_-Draco Malfoy tiene el día; no puedo compartirlo con él. No me pidas que le dé la noche también.

Hermione tragó saliva. El contacto de él trazó líneas de calor a través de su piel.

_-_-¿Te he pedido eso alguna vez?

_-_-No. _-_-Su expresión se alteró deslizándose un poco en la tristeza_-_-. Nunca me has pedido nada.

Ella quiso protestar que sí lo había hecho, pero sabía lo que quería decir.

_-_-Ahora no, Henry.

_-_-Tienes razón _-_-asintió y retiró su mano_-_-. Ahora no.

Por suerte, el armario tenía sitio de sobra para que un hombre no demasiado alto se tendiera con seguridad oculto del sol.

_-_-Cerraré la puerta desde dentro, para que no pueda ser abierta por accidente, y he traído la cortina de aislamiento que colgaste en mi dormitorio para envolverme. Volveré a estar contigo este anochecer.

Con los ojos del recuerdo ella pudo verlo, alzándose con la oscuridad tras un día transcurrido... sin vida.

_-_-Henry.

Él se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta.

_-_-Mi madre está muerta.

_-_-Sí.

_-_-Tú nunca morirás.

El hijo bastardo de cuatrocientos cincuenta años de Enrique VIII asintió con la cabeza.

_-_-Nunca moriré _-_-reconoció.

_-_-¿Debería enfadarme contigo por eso?

_-_-¿Debería enfadarme contigo por el día?

Las cejas de ella se fruncieron bruscamente, y el movimiento hizo bajar sus gafas sobre la nariz.

_-_-Te odio cuando respondes a una pregunta con una pregunta.

_-_-Lo sé.

Su sonrisa contenía tantas cosas que ella no podía esperar comprenderlas todas antes de que la puerta del armario se cerrase entre ellos.

_-_-¡Hermione, no es posible que estés de acuerdo con lo que hizo Fitzroy! _-_-Mientras se encontraba de pronto absorta en limpiar un poco de suciedad de sus caros zapatos, se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, lo estaba_-_-. ¡Hermione!

_-_-¿Qué?

_-_-¡Me dejó sin sentido, me hizo dormir, violó mi libre albedrío!

_-_-Sólo quería el mismo tiempo a solas que tú tienes ahora. Del todo libre de interrupciones.

_-_-¡No puedo creer que estés defendiéndolo!

_-_-No lo estoy haciendo. No exactamente. Sólo entiendo sus razones.

Malfoy resopló y hundió los brazos en las mangas de su chaqueta. Algunas costuras saltaron en señal de protesta.

_-_-¿Y qué hicisteis los dos durante ese tiempo a solas libre de interrupciones?

_-_-Me hizo dormir también. Luego se sentó y me veló hasta el amanecer.

_-_-¿Eso es todo?

Hermione se volvió para mirarle de frente, ambas cejas muy por encima del borde superior de sus gafas.

_-_-Eso es todo. Maldita sea si es asunto tuyo.

_-_-Eso no lo arreglará esta vez, Granger _-_-Dio un paso adelante, le cogió el zapato de la mano y se agachó con él sobre una rodilla_-_-. Fitzroy se metió en mis asuntos al sacar toda esa mierda del Príncipe de la Oscuridad.

Ella suspiró y le dejó que guiara su pie dentro del liso escarpín negro.

_-_-Sí, supongo que lo hizo. Necesitaba dormir, Malfoy. _-_-Se inclinó para apartarle el largo rizo de pelo de la cara_-_-. No podría haberlo conseguido sin él. Me dio la noche para dormir cuando la podría haber tomado para él mismo.

_-_-Muy noble por su parte, como vuelva a hacerlo usare mi magia contra él y no veo nada de injusto en ello _-_-gruñó Malfoy, deslizando el otro pie dentro del segundo zapato, _y fue muy noble, _reconoció para sí mientras se levantaba. _Noble al habitual estilo zafio que mejor conozco, asi que no te molestes expresando una opinión del tipo de las que se extinguieron con el jodido sistema feudal. _Sin embargo, Fitzroy había obrado en favor de lo que consideraba ser el mayor beneficio para Hermione. Y siendo sincero, no creía que pudiese haberlos dejado solos juntos... mientras Fitzroy no tenía otra elección llegada la mañana. _Asi que supongo que podría haber hecho lo mismo en circunstancias similares. Lo que no excusa en absoluto a su puta real alteza no muerta._

Lo que más lo desconcertaba de aquello era lo poco que Hermione parecía preocuparse, lo mucho que parecía estar actuando con el piloto automático, y lo poco que parecía relacionarse con el mundo alrededor de ella. Reconocía los efectos del dolor y la conmoción (los había visto bastante a menudo con los años), pero de alguna manera era más difícil tratar con ellos porque se manifestaban en aquel preciso instante en Hermione.

Quería ayudarla a reponerse.

Sabía que no podía.

Odiaba tener que aceptarlo.

_De acuerdo, Fitzroy, tú le ofreciste descanso la noche pasada, yo le daré apoyo hoy. Quizá juntos podamos hacerla pasar por esto._

Hizo que comiera, pero finalmente, cuando incluso intentar comenzar una discusión falló, renunció a tratar de hacerla hablar.

Hacia el mediodía, el señor Delgado vino a preguntar si Hermione necesitaba que la llevaran a la funeraria. Alzó la vista desde donde estaba sentada, meciéndose en silencio, y negó con la cabeza.

_-_-Umm _-_-resopló, saliendo fuera al vestíbulo y volviendo a mirar a Malfoy_-_-. ¿Es uno de sus amigos de la policía?

_-_-Sargento detective Draco Malfoy

_-_-Sí. Eso pensaba. Parece un policía. Louis Delgado. _-_-Su apretón todavía era fuerte, la palma dura con las callosidades de un obrero_-_-. ¿Qué le pasó al otro tipo?

_-_-Se quedó despierto con ella toda la noche. Aún duerme.

_-_-No es un policía.

_-_-No.

Ante la sorpresa de Malfoy, el anciano soltó una risita.

-En mis tiempos, dos hombres luchando por una mujer... habría habido sangre en la calle, déjeme decirle.

_-_-Qué le hace creer...

_-_-¿Piensa que paré mi cerebro al retirarme? Los vi a los tres juntos la noche anterior, ¿recuerda? _-_-Su rostro se ensombreció de pronto_-_-. Quizá sea una buena cosa que la gente se haya civilizado más; ella no necesita peleas alrededor ahora mismo. La he visto crecer. La ha visto decidir convertirse en adulta cuando debería haber estado disfrutando de ser una niña. Trató de cuidar de su madre, insistió en cuidar de sí misma _-_-suspiró_-_-. No se dejará vencer, ¿sabe? Ahora que ha sucedido esto tan terrible, usted y aquel otro tipo, no la dejen abatirse.

_-_-Haremos todo lo que podamos.

_-_-Umm _-_-resopló de nuevo y se restregó los ojos con un pañuelo blanco como la nieve, sin tener en mucha estima, a todas luces, los esfuerzos de ambos.

Malfoy lo observó volver a su propio apartamento y luego cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

_-_-El señor Delgado se preocupa mucho por ti _-_-dijo, atravesando la habitación para ponerse al lado de Hermione

Ella negó con la cabeza.

_-_-Tenía mucho cariño a mi madre.

No volvió a hablar hasta que estuvieron en el coche de camino a la funeraria.

_-_-¿Draco?

La miró de reojo. Llevaba puesta su cara de tribunal. Ni siquiera el fiscal más aplicado podría haber descubierto una opinión sobre ella.

_-_-No la llamé. Y cuando me llamó, no contesté. Y después murió.

_-_-Sabes que no existe ninguna relación _-_-dijo él tan suavemente como pudo. No esperaba una respuesta. No recibió ninguna.

No había nada más que decir, así que cubrió la mano izquierda de ella con la suya. Tras un largo instante, ella la giró cogiéndole con tanta fuerza que tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de dolor. Sólo su mano se movía. Sus dedos estaban helados.

_-_-De verdad, es por tu propio bien. _-_-Catherine terminó de asegurar la correa del pecho y tocó ligeramente al número nueve en el hombro_-_-. Sé que no te gusta, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que te sacudas las agujas. Eso es lo que le ocurrió a número seis y lo perdimos _-_-sonrió a la caja de aislamiento_-_-. Has llegado mucho más lejos que el resto, aunque tus riñones todavía no funcionen, tanto que lamentaríamos perderte también. _-_-Llevando la mano detrás de la oreja izquierda, acopló el circuito electrónico a la clavija implantada, comprobando con las yemas de los dedos que la piel no se hubiese abierto bajo el collar quirúrgico de acero asegurado firmemente contra el cráneo y el cuero cabelludo_-_-. Y ahora... _-_-sacudió la cabeza sobre las abolladuras superficiales que estropeaban la curva interior de la tapa aislante_-_- quédate quieto y la abriré cuando termine tu diálisis.

La caja se cerró con un susurro de sellos herméticos y el sonido metálico de un cierre automático.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Catherine ajustó la cantidad de oxígeno puro que fluía por la entrada de aire. Aunque había pasado el punto en el que lo necesitaba y podía habérselas arreglado solamente con aire normal filtrado, quería que tuviese todas las oportunidades para tener éxito. Más tarde, cuando los diagnósticos de los músculos estuviesen en marcha, le daría un masaje por todo el cuerpo con la crema de estrógeno. Su piel no tenía buen aspecto. Mientras tanto, accionó el interruptor que comenzaría la transmisión a través de su red y fue a comprobar las otras dos cajas.

El número ocho había empezado a fallar. No sólo las articulaciones estaban volviéndose menos sensibles, sino que las extremidades se habían ennegrecido y sospechaba que el hígado había comenzado a pudrirse, señal segura de que las bacterias habían empezado a morir.

_-_-Millones de ellas multiplicándose por todo el mundo _-_-dijo tristemente, acariciando la cabecera de la caja del número ocho_-_-. ¿Por qué no podemos mantenerlas vivas lo suficiente para conseguir algo bueno?

Ante la tercera caja, desocupada hacía poco por el diseccionado número siete, examinó uno de los tres monitores. Las ondas cerebrales del cerebro de Jane Granger, registradas durante los últimos meses que precedieron a su muerte, estaban siendo transmitidas en un bucle continuo a través de la recién instalada red neuronal. Nunca habían dispuesto de patrones de ondas cerebrales reales con anterioridad. Todos los experimentos previos, incluyendo a los números ocho y nueve, sólo habían recibido ondas alfa comunes obtenidas de ella misma y de Donald.

_-_-Tengo grandes expectativas para ti, número diez. No hay razón para que tú... _-_-Un bostezo hendió el pensamiento en dos y Catherine se movió con torpeza hacia la puerta, de repente exhausta. Donald se había dirigido hacia su cama una vez la parte principal de la operación había sido completada, y la doctora Burke se había marchado justo antes de amanecer. No le importaba acabar por sí misma (le gustaba tener el laboratorio para ella, le daba una oportunidad de ocuparse de que todos los pequeños trabajos extras se hiciesen), pero si no se equivocaba, llevaba ya casi día y medio de pie y necesitaba descabezar un sueño. Un par de horas durmiendo y estaría como nueva.

Con los dedos sobre el interruptor de la luz, se detuvo en el umbral, miró atrás al laboratorio, y dijo con voz queda:

_-_-Dulces sueños.

No eran sueños, ni llegaban a ser recuerdos, pero, fuera de la influencia de la red, las imágenes se agitaban. El rostro de una mujer joven muy cercano, cabello pálido, ojos pálidos. Su voz era tranquilizadora en un mundo donde demasiadas luces eran demasiado brillantes y demasiados sonidos sólo ruido. Su sonrisa era...

Su sonrisa era...

Los impulsos orgánicos avanzaron pesadamente a lo largo de maltrechos senderos neuronales en busca de la conexión que completaría el pensamiento.

Su sonrisa era...

Amable.

Número nueve se removió bajo sus correas.

Su sonrisa era amable.

_-_-¿Señorita Granger?

Hermione se volvió hacia la voz, esforzándose duramente por no poner mal gesto. Parientes y amigos de su madre circulaban por todas partes en el recibidor, todos esperando que ella mostrase lo que ellos entendían por dolor. Si no hubiese sido por la mole de Malfoy a su espalda, puede que hubiera huido... de no haber sido por la rápida presa de él en torno a su muñeca, sin duda le habría dado una paliza al primo que, habiendo conducido desde Gananoque, observó que más tarde o más temprano habría sido un momento mejor, y desde luego contaba con que hubiese un refrigerio después. No conocía al hombre fornido que la llamaba.

Le tendió una mano musculosa.

_-_-Señorita Granger, soy el reverendo Crosbie. El pastor anglicano que suele trabajar con Hutchinson está algo indispuesto hoy, así que me pidió que lo sustituyera. _-_-Su voz era un áspero ronroneo que subía y bajaba con la cadencia de la costa este.

Un doble mentón casi ocultaba el alzacuello eclesiástico, pero, dada la firmeza de su apretón, Hermione dudaba que todo su volumen fuera grasa.

_-_-Mi madre no era practicante _-_-dijo.

_-_-Eso es algo entre ella y Dios, señorita Granger. _-_-Su tono logró ser natural y compasivo al mismo tiempo_-_-. Ella quería que se leyese una misa anglicana para llevar paz a su alma, y estoy aquí para hacerlo por ella. Pero _-_-juntó ligeramente sus pobladas cejas blancas_-_-, como no conocía a su madre, no pretendo hablar como si fuese el caso. ¿Va a hacer su propio panegírico?

¿Iba a ponerse en pie delante de toda esa gente y hablarles sobre su madre? ¿Iba a contarles cómo su madre había renunciado a la vida a la que una mujer joven tenía derecho a fin de mantenerlas a las dos? ¿Contarles cómo su madre había intentado impedirle que aceptara su primer trabajo porque pensaba que la niñez debería durar un poco más? ¿Hablarles de su madre, un faro de visible orgullo, contemplándola mientras se graduaba en el instituto, luego la universidad, luego la academia de policía? ¿Contarles cómo después de su promoción su madre había salpicado la frase "Mi hija, la detective" en cada conversación? ¿Decirles cómo, cuando recibió el primer diagnóstico sobre sus ojos, su madre había tomado un tren a Toronto y se había negado a oír las mentiras de que todo estaba bien y no la necesitaba allí? ¿Contarles lo latosa que era y lo preocupada que estaba, y la costumbre que tenía de llamar siempre durante la ducha? ¿Contarles cómo su madre había necesitado hablar con ella y no había respondido al teléfono?

¿Decirles que su madre estaba muerta?

_-_-No _-_-Hermione sintió la mano de Draco cerrándose sobre su hombro y comprendió que su voz no había sido nada clara. Tosió y escudriñó la habitación casi con pánico_-_-. Allí. La mujer baja de guerrera caqui _-_-señalar revelaría el temblor_-_-. Es la doctora Burke. Mi madre trabajó para ella durante los últimos cinco años. Tal vez ella diga algo.

Unos brillantes ojos azules se enfocaron justo detrás de ella por un segundo. Fuese lo que fuese lo que el reverendo Crosbie vio en el rostro de Draco pareció tranquilizarlo, porque asintió y dijo con voz calma:

_-_-Hablaré con la doctora Burke, entonces. _-_-Su cálida mano volvió a engullir la de ella_-_-. Tal vez usted y yo tengamos oportunidad de hablar más tarde, ¿eh?

_-_-Tal vez.

La presa de Draco sobre su hombro se estrechó mientras el pastor se alejaba.

_-_-¿Estás bien?

_-_-Claro. Estoy bien _-_-Pero no esperaba que la creyera, así que se dijo que no era exactamente una mentira.

_-_-¿Hermione?

Aquélla era una voz que reconoció y se volvió casi ansiosamente hacia ella.

_-_-Tía Esther. _-_-La alta, delgada mujer abrió los brazos y Hermione se dejó envolver por ellos. Esther Thomas había sido la amiga más íntima de su madre. Habían crecido juntas, habían ido a la escuela juntas, habían sido novia y dama de honor, dama de honor y novia. Esther había estado dando clases en Ottawa desde que Hermione podía recordar, pero vivir en distintas ciudades no había disminuido la amistad.

Las mejillas de Esther estaban mojadas cuando se separaron.

_-_-Creía que no iba a conseguirlo. _-_-Sorbió y buscó un pañuelo_-_-. Llevo el tanque de seis cilindros de Richard, pero están construyendo en la autopista quince. ¿Puedes creerlo? Estamos en abril. Todavía esperan que nieve. Maldición, yo... gracias. Eres Draco Malfoy, ¿no? Nos vimos una vez, hará unos tres años, justo después de Navidad, cuando te dirigías a Kingston para recoger a Hermi.

_-_-Lo recuerdo.

_-_-Hermi... _-_-se sonó la nariz y volvió a empezar_-_-. Hermi, tengo que pedirte un favor. Me... me gustaría verla por última vez.

Hermione dio un paso atrás, pisando el pie de Draco, sin darse cuenta.

_-_-¿Verla?

_-_-Sí. Para decirle adiós. _-_-Las lágrimas brotaron y rodaron, y ella se limpió sin demasiado efecto_-_-. No creo que pueda aceptar que Jane está muerta de verdad a no ser que la vea.

_-_-Pero...

_-_-Sé que es un ataúd cerrado, pero creí que tú y yo podríamos entrar ahora. Antes de que empiece todo.

Hermione nunca había comprendido la necesidad de ver a los muertos. Un cadáver era un cadáver, y con los años había visto bastantes de ellos para saber que todos eran básicamente iguales. No quería recordar a su madre de esa forma, tendida sobre la mesa del depósito, y desde luego tampoco quería recordarla preparada como un maniquí para ir bajo tierra. Pero sin duda era algo que Esther necesitaba.

_-_-Hablaré con el señor Hutchinson _-_-se oyó decir.

Instantes después, los tres se abrieron camino por la nave central de la capilla, el sonido de los zapatos amortiguado sobre la gruesa alfombra roja.

_-_-Estábamos preparados para esta eventualidad _-_-dijo el señor Hutchinson mientras se aproximaban al ataúd_-_-. Muy a menudo, cuando la caja está cerrada, amigos y parientes todavía quieren decir un último adiós al difunto. Estoy seguro de que encontrará a su madre tal como la recuerda, señorita Granger.

Hermione apretó los dientes como contestación.

_-_-El servicio debe comenzar de un momento a otro _-_-dijo él mientras abría el seguro y comenzaba a levantar la mitad superior de la tapa_-_-, así que me temo que tendrá que... tendrá que...

Los dedos de Hermione se clavaron en el acolchado satén del borde del ataúd. En el centro de la mullida almohada se encontraba la parte de arriba de un gran saco de arena. Un rápido vistazo a los pies del ataúd sirvió para ver que un segundo saco completaba el resto del peso necesario.

Hermione se irguió, y con una voz que arrancó todo el barniz de civilización de sus palabras preguntó:

_-_-¿Qué ha hecho con mi madre?


	4. Chapter 4

****Autor Adaptación: Vladimir

Personajes: De Tanya Huff

Pareja: Draco-Hermione

Categoría: Drama- Romance

Ranking: T

Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez

ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.

NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO

EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE

(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.04)

**_ 4 _**

_-_-Probablemente sería mucho más sencillo si llevase a la señorita Granger a casa _-_-el detective Fergusson de la Policía de Kingston bajó un poco más la voz_-_-. No es que no apreciemos su ayuda, sargento, pero la señorita Granger hace un par de años que dejó la policía. No debería estar aquí, en realidad. Además, ya sabe, es una mujer. Se emocionan demasiado en momentos como éstos.

_-_-¿Suele vérselas con ladrones de cuerpos, no? _-_-preguntó Malfoy secamente.

_-_-¡No! _-_-La mirada indignada del detective saltó para encontrar la de Malfoy_-_-. Nunca he tenido ninguno. Nunca.

_-_-Ah. ¿Entonces a qué momentos se está refiriendo?

_-_-Bueno, ya sabe. Su madre muerta. El cuerpo birlado. Todo este asunto de la funeraria. Las odio. Demasiado tranquilas. De todas formas, lo más probable es que resulte ser alguna estúpida broma de algunos cretinos de la facultad de medicina. Podría contarle un montón de historias al respecto. Lo último que necesitamos es una mujer histérica revolviendo las cosas... y sin duda tiene derecho a estar histérica considerando las circunstancias, no me malinterprete.

_-_-¿Le parece a usted que la señorita Granger está histérica, detective?

Fergusson se pasó una pesada mano sobre su cada vez más escaso cabello y echó un vistazo al otro lado del cuarto, donde su compañero acababa de terminar con la toma de declaraciones. Hacía unos meses, le habían dado oportunidad de manejar uno de los nuevos rifles de asalto de tecnología punta recién entregado a los chicos del SWAT. La ex detective Granger le recordaba un montón a aquel rifle.

_-_-Bueno, no. No exactamente histérica.

Aunque no estaba siendo amistoso con él, Malfoy no dejaba en parte de comprenderlo.

_-_-Mírelo de esta forma. Ella era una de las mejores oficiales de policía con las que he prestado servicio... o lo prestaré, seguramente. Si se queda, piense en ella como un recurso suplementario a emplear, y reconozca que debido a sus antecedentes de ninguna forma va a trastornar su modo de manejar el caso. Si se va _-_-palmeó ligeramente al otro hombre, más viejo, en el hombro_-_-, se lo dirá usted. Porque yo no pienso.

_-_-¿Así son las cosas, eh?

_-_-Así son las cosas. Sería conveniente que vaya buscando una funeraria. Créame. Seguro que todo irá mucho mejor si ella se queda.

Fergusson soltó un suspiro, luego se encogió de hombros.

_-_-Supongo que se sentirá mejor si cree que está haciendo algo. Pero si estalla, sáquela de aquí.

_-_-Créame, ella es mi primera preocupación. _-_-Al contemplar a Hermione cruzando la capilla hacia él, Malfoy se quedó impresionado de lo completamente bajo control que parecía. Cada músculo se movía con una severa precisión, y la intensidad de la emoción reprimida que la impulsaba la volvía aterradoramente distante. Reconoció la expresión; la había llevado puesta en el pasado cuando un caso la afectaba mucho, cuando el cuerpo se convertía en algo más que una simple estadística, cuando se volvía personal. Superiores y psicólogos advertían a los agentes sobre esa clase de implicación, temiendo que los llevara a quemarse o no poder desconectar, pero todos eran víctimas de ello tarde o temprano. Se trataba del sentimiento que prolongaba una investigación mucho después de que la lógica dijese que había que abandonarla, el sentimiento que impulsaba las largas y en apariencia inútiles horas de trabajo agotador que de hecho permitían formular cargos. Cuando Hermione Granger ponía esa cara, la gente se apartaba de su camino.

Llegado a este punto, habida cuenta de las circunstancias, era la última expresión que Malfoy deseaba ver. Dolor, ira, incluso histeria _"...y sin duda tiene derecho a estar histérica considerando las circunstancias", _serían preferibles a la forma en que se cerraba sobre sí misma. Éste no era, no podía ser, otro caso más.

_-_-Eh _-_-alargó una mano y le tocó el brazo. Los músculos bajo la manga de su traje de chaqueta azul marino parecían piedras_-_-. ¿Estás bien?

_-_-Estoy bien.

_Si. Claro. _Era, no obstante, la respuesta esperada.

_-_-Vamos a ver _-_-El mayor de los señores Hutchinson se inclinó sobre su asiento, colocando sus antebrazos justo encima del secante gris marengo que defendía su escritorio, y entrelazando los dedos_-_-. Les aseguro que tendrán nuestra absoluta cooperación para aclarar este desafortunado incidente. En todos los años que la Funeraria Hutchinson lleva sirviendo a las necesidades de la gente de Kingston, nunca ha ocurrido algo tan horrible. Señorita Granger créame cuando le digo que cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo y que haremos todo cuanto esté en nuestra mano para subsanar esta situación.

Hermione se limitó a asentir rígidamente, del todo consciente de que si abría la boca no sería capaz de cerrarla de nuevo. Quería arrebatar el caso a la policía de Kingston, formular las preguntas, averiguar a partir de todos los pequeños detalles la identidad del canalla que había osado profanar el cuerpo de su madre. Y una vez identificado...

Sabía que Draco estaba vigilándola, sabía que temía que empezase a exigir respuestas, sin hacer caso alguno a la policía local. No tenía intención de hacer algo tan claramente estúpido. Dos años sin insignia le habían enseñado el valor de la sutileza. Trabajar con Henry le había enseñado que la justicia con frecuencia era más fácil de hallar fuera de la ley.

_-_-Muy bien, señor Hutchinson. _-_-El detective Fergusson comprobó sus notas y removió su mole adoptando una postura más cómoda en la silla_-_-. Ya hablamos con su conductor y con su sobrino, el otro señor Hutchinson, así que empecemos a partir de la llegada del cuerpo.

_-_-Señorita Granger, puede que encuentre esto angustioso...

_-_-La señorita Granger pasó cuatro años como detective de homicidios en Toronto, señor Hutchinson. _-_-Aunque podía tener sus propias reservas acerca de que ella estuviera allí, Fergusson no estaba dispuesto a que un extraño juzgara a un ex miembro del club_-_-. Si dice algo que la aflija, lo soportará. Bien, el cuerpo llegó...

_-_-Sí, bueno, después de que llegara, la difunta fue llevada abajo, a nuestra sala de preparación. Aunque no iba a ser vista, su acuerdo con nosotros dejó bastante claro que iba a ser embalsamada.

_-_-¿No es eso raro? ¿Ser embalsamada para no ser vista?

El señor Hutchinson sonrió, formando las profundas arrugas a lo largo de su rostro amables paréntesis.

_-_-No, en realidad no. Algunas personas deciden que, si bien no desean ser contempladas después de la muerte, sí desean, bueno, lucir lo mejor posible. Y muchos comprenden, como sucedió en este caso, que amigos y parientes querrán echar un último vistazo a pesar de todo.

_-_-Entiendo. ¿Así que el cuerpo fue embalsamado?

_-_-Sí, mi sobrino se ocupó de la mayor parte del proceso. Realizó la desinfección, masajeó el tejido para sacar la sangre encharcada de las extremidades, dispuso las facciones, drenó el cuerpo e inyectó el fluido embalsamados perforó los órganos internos con el trocar...

Fergusson se aclaró la garganta.

_-_-No hay, eh, necesidad de entrar en tanto detalle.

_-_-Oh, lo siento. _-_-El señor Hutchinson enrojeció un poco_-_-. Creía que quería oírlo todo.

_-_-Sí. Pero...

_-_-Señor Hutchinson _-_-Hermione se echó hacia delante_-_-. Esa última palabra que empleó, trocar, ¿de qué se trata?

_-_-Bien, señorita Granger, es un largo tubo de acero, hueco, sabe, y bastante puntiagudo, muy cortante. Lo usamos para extraer los fluidos corporales e inyectar un líquido conservador muy, muy astringente en las cavidades.

_-_-Su sobrino no lo mencionó.

_-_-Bueno _-_-el anciano sonrió tímidamente_-_-, puede que él estuviera tratando de ser un poco más escueto. Yo tiendo a seguir divagando un poco si no se me disuade.

_-_-Dijo _-_-le miró a los ojos y mantuvo la mirada_-_- que acababa de sellar la incisión en la vena yugular cuando le llamaron del piso de arriba.

El señor Hutchinson sacudió la cabeza.

_-_-No. Eso no es posible. Cuando bajé a terminar, pues la chica joven de la oficina era de lo más insistente en hablar con David, la punta del trocar ya estaba metida en el abdomen, obturando la entrada de la herida.

El silencio de las conclusiones al ser sacadas llenó la pequeña oficina.

_-_-Creo _-_-dijo lentamente el detective Fergusson_-_- que sería mejor que volviéramos a hablar con David.

David Hutchinson repitió lo que había declarado con anterioridad.

Hutchinson tío parecía confuso.

_-_-Pero si tú no aspiraste el fluido de la cavidad, y yo desde luego no lo hice, ¿entonces quién?

Hutchinson sobrino separó las manos.

_-_-¿Chen?

_-_-Tonterías. Está aquí sólo para observar. No sabría cómo.

_-_-¿Se refiere a Tom Chen?

Los dos Hutchinson asintieron.

_-_-Antes de ser aceptado en un programa para convertirte en director de funeraria _-_-explicó el más joven_-_-, tienes que pasar cuatro semanas de observación en una. Es un trabajo que no puede hacer cualquiera. De todas formas, Tom ha estado con nosotros durante los últimos dos meses y medio. Estaba en el cuarto mientras yo preparaba el cuerpo. Ayudó un poco. Hizo un par de preguntas...

_-_-Y estaba en el cuarto cuando yo bajé para acabar. Pareció dar a entender sin duda que tú habías hecho la aspiración, David.

_-_-Bueno, pues no la hice.

_-_-¿Estás seguro?

_-_-¡Sí! _-_-La palabra cuarteó la tranquila reserva que ambos hombres habían sido entrenados para mostrar, y los dos ofrecieron idénticas expresiones de desasosiego al oficial de policía sentado del otro lado del escritorio.

_-_-¿Y dónde se encuentra Tom Chen?

_-_-Por desgracia, no está aquí. Trabajó el fin de semana _-_-explicó el más viejo de los Hutchinson, recobrando el control_-_-. Así que, cuando me pidió el día libre, no vi nada malo en dárselo.

_-_-Hmmm. Jamie...

El compañero de Fergusson asintió y abandonó en silencio el cuarto.

_-_-¿Adónde va?

_-_-Va a ver si podemos tener una conversación con el señor Chen. Pero por ahora _-_-Fergusson se echó hacia atrás y dio golpecitos sobre su cuaderno de notas con el lápiz_-_-, olvidémonos de quién hizo la aspiración, ¿eh? Cuénteme qué sucedió después.

_-_-Bueno, eso es lo que iba a hacer. Vestimos el cuerpo, lo maquillamos un poco, sólo por si acaso, lo colocamos en la caja y bien, lo dejamos allí. Toda la noche. Esta mañana, llevamos el ataúd escaleras arriba a la capilla.

_-_-¿Sin comprobar el contenido?

_-_-Nunca ha ocurrido nada con el contenido antes _-_-declaró el más joven de los Hutchinson a la defensiva.

_-_-Debe de haber tenido lugar durante la noche _-_-dijo su tío moviendo una fatigada cabeza_-_-. Una vez el ataúd está en el piso de arriba, no hay forma de que nadie pueda llevarse el cuerpo sin ser visto.

_-_-No hay señales de que forzaran la entrada _-_-se dijo Fergusson en voz alta_-_-. ¿Quién tiene llaves?

_-_-Bueno, nosotros, por supuesto. Y Christy Aloman, que hace todos nuestros papeles y ha estado en la compañía durante años. Y, desde luego, hay un manojo de repuesto aquí, en mi cajón. Qué extraño. _-_-Abrió un segundo cajón y un tercero_-_-. Ah, aquí están.

_-_-¿No están donde suele guardarlas?

_-_-No. ¿No pensará que alguien las cogió e hizo copias, no, detective? _-_-El detective Fergusson echó un vistazo sobre su hombro al rincón donde Hermione y Draco estaban sentados y alzó una elocuente ceja. Luego suspiró_-_ no pensar, señor Hutchinson. Suele ser demasiado deprimente.

_-_-Muy bien _-_-Draco giró por División Street, una mano palmeando el volante, la otra asiendo el aire para dar mayor énfasis_-_-. ¿Por qué robaría Tom Chen el cuerpo?

_-_-¿Y yo qué demonios sé? _-_-gruñó Hermione_-_-. Cuando lo encontremos, se lo preguntaré.

_-_-No sabes si ha tenido algo que ver.

_-_-¿No? Hablamos de alguien con una dirección falsa y desaparecido por completo la mañana después del delito... eso lo incrimina sin la menor duda.

_-_-Por supuesto.

_-_-Por no mencionar el lio sobre si lo-hicimos-o-no-lo-hicimos que tuvo lugar en el cuarto de embalsamamiento. La chica que insistía en hablar con Hutchinson sobrino probablemente era una distracción planeada.

_-_-El detective Fergusson y su compañero están investigándolo.

Hermione se volvió hacia él mientras paraban junto al aparcamiento del bloque de apartamentos.

_-_-¿Y qué?

_-_-Que les dejes hacer su trabajo, Hermione. _-_-Draco aparcó y buscó en la trasera la bolsa de pollo para llevar_-_-. Fergusson prometió mantenerte informada de todo.

_-_-Bien. _-_-Ella salió del coche y anduvo a grandes pasos hacia el edificio, los tacones de sus zapatos resonando de forma decidida sobre la grava_-_-. Eso hará mi labor más fácil.

_-_-¿Y cuál es tu labor? _-_-Tenía que preguntar. No lo necesitaba, pero tenía que hacerlo.

_-_-Encontrar a Tom Chen.

Draco dio tres largas zancadas para ponerse a su altura, y luego una más para adelantarse y abrir de un tirón la puerta del bloque de apartamentos.

_-_-Hermione, ¿te das cuenta de que Tom Chen, el nombre, la persona, el ladrón de cuerpos, probablemente sea tan falso como su dirección. ¿Cómo demonios vas a encontrarlo?

_-_-Cuando lo encuentre... _-_-Su voz hizo del hallarlo un hecho en vez de una posibilidad, y Draco tuvo la enorme sospecha de que no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que había dicho_-_- encontraré el cuerpo de mi madre.

_-_-Menuda mala suerte.

Catherine frunció el ceño mientras desabrochaba las correas del número nueve y retrocedió un paso para que pudiera salir de su caja.

_-_-Supongo que sí _-_-dijo dubitativamente_-_-, pero en realidad no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

_-_-Sí, claro _-_-resopló Donald_-_-. Tierra a Cathy: intenta recordar que somos los únicos que robamos el cadáver que están buscando. Intenta recordar que robar cadáveres es un delito. _-_-Su voz se alzó_-_-. ¡Intenta recordar que toda la investigación realizada se irá a tomar por culo si arrojan nuestro trasero a la cárcel! _-_-Saltó hacia atrás cuando de pronto el número nueve se tambaleó hacia él_-_-. ¡Eh! ¡Largo!

_-_-¡Deja de gritar! No le gusta. _-_-Catherine cogió un brazo del no muerto. Fueron precisos otros dos pasos para que captara la presión de sus dedos, pero cuando lo hizo, número nueve se detuvo obediente_-_-. Está bien _-_-dijo ella suavemente_-_-. Está bien.

_-_-¡No está bien! _-_-Donald gesticuló alzando ambas manos en el aire y se giró con rapidez para mirar de frente a la doctora Burke_-_-. Dígaselo, doctora. ¡Dígale que no está bien!

La doctora Burke alzó la vista del patrón de ondas alfa ondulando a través del monitor.

_-_-Donald _-_-suspiró_-_-, creo que estás exagerando.

A él se le saltaron los ojos.

_-_-¡Exagerando! Trate de recordar que yo soy el único al que pueden identificar!

_-_-No, no lo eres. _-_-Aunque no precisamente tranquilizador, el tono de la doctora Burke era tan natural que tuvo el mismo efecto_-_-. Pueden identificar a Tom Chen, no a Donald Li. Pero como Tom Chen no existe y no hay nada que lo relacione con Donald Li, creo que podemos dar por sentado que estás a salvo.

_-_-Pero conocen mi aspecto. _-_-Su protesta se había apagado hasta convertirse en casi un gañido.

_-_-Sí, el personal de la funeraria podría reconocerte en una rueda de sospechosos, pero te garantizo personalmente que el asunto nunca llegará tan lejos. ¿Qué clase de descripción pueden ofrecer a la policía? Un varón oriental joven; un metro sesenta y cinco; pelo corto y oscuro; ojos oscuros; afeitado... _-_-La doctora Burke volvió a suspirar_-_-. Donald, hay cientos de estudiantes sólo en esta universidad que encajan con esa descripción, sin tener en cuenta el resto de la ciudad.

Donald la miró enfurecido.

_-_-¿Está diciendo que todos parecemos iguales?

_-_-Tan iguales como los varones jóvenes occidentales de un metro setenta y dos, cabello corto y moreno, ojos claros, afeitados, de los cuales hay también cientos en esta universidad. Estoy diciendo que la policía nunca dará contigo. _-_-Se inclinó sobre el electrocardiograma_-_-. Únicamente evita salir durante unos días y todo irá bien.

_-_-Evita salir. De acuerdo. _-_-Anduvo de un lado a otro de la habitación, desenvolviendo una barrita de chocolate que había sacado del bolsillo de su chaqueta_-_-. Fui un idiota sobresaliente al dejarme persuadir. Sabía que esto iba a ser un problema, desde el mismo principio.

_-_-Sabías _-_-corrigió la doctora Burke, enderezándose_-_- que esto iba a hacernos ganar un montón de dinero, desde el mismo principio. Que las aplicaciones del trabajo que estamos haciendo son infinitas y las implicaciones asombrosas. Que podríamos estar hablando del premio Nobel...

_-_-No dan el premio Nobel a los ladrones de cuerpos _-_-hizo notar Donald.

La doctora Burke sonrió.

_-_-Sí cuando han vencido a la muerte _-_-dijo_-_-. ¿Sabes lo que la gente estaría dispuesta a hacer por la información que estamos descubriendo?

_-_-Bueno, sé lo que yo he hecho por ella. _-_-Donald contempló cómo Catherine guiaba al número nueve a través del laboratorio hasta una silla. Hacía sólo semanas, el ex vagabundo había yacido sin ser reclamado sobre una losa. _Y ahora, si la muerte no habla sido anulada, bueno, si que había recibido una patada en la boca-_-. Escuche, ¿por qué esperar más? Con los trucos que las bacterias de Cathy hacen ya, por no decir nada de la interconexión cerebro-ordenador del viejo número nueve, podríamos llevarnos fácilmente el premio en este momento.

_-_-Hemos discutido esto, Donald. Si publicamos antes de terminar, nunca nos permitirán hacerlo.

_-_-El gobierno _-_-objetó Catherine_-_- no tiene ningún derecho a regular la ciencia.

Donald pasó de los severos rasgos de la doctora a contemplar la obstinada mirada de su compañera de posgrado.

_-_-¡Eh! Estoy del mismo lado, ¿recordáis? Quiero mi parte de los beneficios, por no mencionar una posibilidad de premio Nobel. Lo que no quiero es que arrojen mi trasero tras los barrotes donde algún miserable con aspecto de gorila me haga inclinarme y meta...

_-_-Ha quedado claro, Donald, pero sinceramente dudo que la policía vaya a dedicar tanto esfuerzo a encontrar al joven señor Chen. Muy pronto, tendrán lugar afrentas sobre cuerpos vivos que necesitarán su atención.

_-_-¿Sí? ¿Bueno, y qué hay de esa Hermione Granger, la hija? He oído decir que es todo un apestoso culo inquieto.

La doctora Burke bajó las cejas.

_-_-Si bien encuentro esta súbita afición tuya a las referencias escatológicas desagradable, tienes razón. La señorita Granger no sólo fue antes detective de la policía, sino que ahora es investigadora privada, y, según todos los informes, no es la clase de persona que se rinde fácilmente. Por suerte, existe tan poca información para ella aquí como para la policía, y aunque podría llevar más tiempo desanimarla, a pesar de eso no encontrará nada porque hemos sido muy cuidadosos de no dejar nada para que lo encuentre. ¿No es así?

_-_-Bueno, sí.

_-_-Entonces deja de preocuparte. Fue mala suerte que decidiesen abrir el ataúd, pero dista mucho de ser el desastre en que lo estás convirtiendo. ¿No tenéis una tutoría esta tarde?

_-_-¿No decía que quería que no saliese?

_-_-Quiero que te comportes justo como sueles hacerlo.

Sonrió burlón, incapaz de preocuparse por nada durante mucho tiempo.

_-_-¿Es decir, mal?

La doctora Burke movió la cabeza y medio sonrió.

_-_-Vete.

Él se marchó.

_-_-¿Corre algún peligro, doctora Burke?

_-_-¿No acabo de decir que no?

_-_-Sí, pero...

_-_-Catherine, nunca le he mentido a Donald. Mentir es la forma más fácil de perder la lealtad de tus compañeros.

Poco convencida al parecer, Catherine se mordió el labio inferior.

La doctora Burke soltó un suspiro.

_-_-¿Acaso no te prometí _-_-dijo amablemente_-_- cuando acudiste a mí, que me encargaría de todo? ¿Que me ocuparía de que pudieras trabajar sin interferencias? ¿Acaso no he cumplido mi promesa?

Catherine se soltó el labio y asintió.

_-_-Así que no necesitas preocuparte de nada salvo tu trabajo. Además, la dedicación de Donald a la ciencia no es tan fuerte como la nuestra _-_-acarició la caja de aislamiento que contenía los restos de Jane Granger_-_-. Ahora, entonces, si pudieses montar las secuencias musculares, sería mejor que volviese a mi despacho. Con la señora Shaw en casa a causa de la histeria, Dios sabe lo que estará pasando allí.

Sola en el laboratorio, Catherine lo atravesó despacio hasta el teclado y se sentó, clavando una pensativa mirada en el monitor por unos momentos. _La dedicación de Donald a la ciencia no es tan fuerte como la nuestra. _Ella siempre lo había sabido. Lo que apenas estaba empezando a comprender era que tal vez la dedicación de la doctora Burke a la ciencia no era tan fuerte como podría serlo tampoco. Aunque siempre había escuchado un montón de discursos sobre la pureza de la investigación, ésta era la primera que oía hablar de infinitas aplicaciones y reparto de ganancias.

Bajo párpados que habían perdido la flexibilidad precisa para abrirse o cerrarse por completo, ojos velados seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Número nueve se sentó sin hacer ruido, contento por el momento de hallarse fuera de la caja.

Y con ella.

_-_-Entonces, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Draco salió del apartamento y empujó la puerta a medio cerrar detrás de él.

_-_-Tirando.

_-_-Humm. Tirando. Algo terrible le ha sucedido y todo lo que puede decir es que va tirando. _-_-El señor Delgado sacudió la cabeza_-_-. ¿Ha llorado?

_-_-No mientras he estado con ella, no. _-_-Le supuso un esfuerzo, pero Malfoy consiguió no estar resentido por la preocupación del anciano.

_-_-Ni en ningún otro momento tampoco, estoy seguro. Llorar es para los débiles; ella no lo es, así que no llora _-_-se golpeó con un retorcido puño en el pecho_-_-. Lloré como un bebé... como un bebé, le digo... cuando mi Rosa murió.

Malfoy movió la cabeza lentamente en señal de entendimiento.

_-_-Yo lloré cuando mi padre murió.

_-_-¿Malfoy? ¿Italiano?

_-_-Canadiense.

_-_-No se haga el listillo. Nosotros, mi Rosa, el joven Frank y yo, vinimos desde Portugal justo después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Yo era soldador.

_-_-La familia de mi padre vino justo antes de la guerra. Él era fontanero.- Draco sonrió por lo bajo por la mentira se la había inventado Theo, pero explicarle a un Muggle que su padre había sido asesinado después de la guerra por el beso de un dementor era una tarea difícil.

_-_-¿Ve? _-_-El señor Delgado levantó ambas manos_-_-. Y si los dos podemos llorar, ¿no cree que ella podría soltar una o dos lágrimas sin perder hombría?

La voz de Hermione llegó flotando hasta el vestíbulo.

_-_-¿Señor Chen? Tal vez pueda ayudarme, estoy buscando a un joven, de poco más de veinte años, llamado Tom Chen...

El señor Delgado se encogió de hombros.

_-_-Pero no. Ninguna lágrima. Se guarda el dolor dentro. Escuche lo que le digo, oficial Malfoy. Cuando ese dolor salga por fin, va a desgarrarla en pedazos.

_-_-Estaré allí con ella. _-_-Intentó no sonar a la defensiva (la incapacidad de Hermione para hacer frente a aquello no era culpa de él), pero no lo consiguió del todo.

_-_-¿Qué hay del otro tipo? ¿Estará él allí también?

_-_-No lo sé.

_-_-Humm. ¿No es asunto mío? Bueno, puede que no. _-_-El anciano suspiró_-_-. Es duro cuando no hay nada que hacer para ayudar.

Malfoy devolvió el suspiro.

_-_-Lo sé.

De vuelta al interior del apartamento, se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada y observó a Hermione arrojando la guía telefónica de Kingston al otro lado del cuarto.

_-_-¿No ha habido suerte?

_-_-Así que su número no aparece en la guía, ni tiene familia en la ciudad _-_-se subió el puente de las gafas de un golpe_-_-. Es probable que sea un estudiante. Que viva en una residencia. Lo encontraré.

_-_-Hermione... _-_-tomó aliento y lo soltó despacio_-_-. Estás buscando un nombre falso. Cualquiera con la cabeza necesaria para llevar a cabo lo que ha hecho, también la tiene para obrar bajo un alias. _-_-Que tuviera que seguir diciéndoselo era una aterradora indicación de cuan profundamente había sido afectada tanto por la muerte como por la pérdida del cuerpo. Se trataba de una conclusión a la que cualquier cadete de policía de primer año llegaría, y nunca debería habérsele explicado a Hermione Granger_-_-. Tom Chen es...

_-_-¡Todo lo que tenemos! _-_-Un músculo tembló en su mandíbula mientras escupía las palabras sobre él_-_-. Es un nombre. Es algo.

_No es nada. _Pero él no lo dijo porque detrás del desafío podía escuchar la desesperada necesidad de ella de algo a lo que agarrarse. _Supongo que tendría que estar contento de que se aferré a esto en vez de a Fitzroy. _¿Qué había de malo en estar de acuerdo con ella? Al menos los mantendría juntos y, en su momento, podría ser que decidiera aferrarse a él.

_-_-De acuerdo, si vive en una residencia, ¿dónde guarda... _-_-no a _tu madre. _Tenía que haber una forma mejor de llamarla_-_- el cuerpo?

_-_-¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Lo primero que haré mañana será hacerme con las listas de matrícula de la universidad.

_-_-¿Cómo? _-_-Malfoy cruzó el cuarto y se dejó caer sobre el sofá_-_-. No tienes una orden ni puedes conseguirla. ¿Por qué no dejas que la policía local se ocupe de eso? El detective Fergusson parece creer que se trata de estudiantes de medicina, así que seguro que inspeccionará la universidad.

_-_-¿Y qué? No me importa lo que inspeccione el detective Fergusson. No me importa si todo el puto cuerpo de policía investiga el caso. _-_-Se puso de pie y anduvo pisando con fuerza por la minúscula cocina_-_-. Voy a dar con ese hijo de puta, y cuando lo haga le...

_-_-¿Le harás qué? _-_-Se levantó del sofá y se precipitó al interior de la cocina tras ella, olvidando por el momento que Tom Chen era un nombre y nada más_-_-. ¿Por qué quieres encontrar a ese tipo antes que la policía? ¿Para poder darte el gusto de tomarte un poco la justicia por tu mano? _-_-Aferrándola por el hombro, la hizo girarse hasta quedar de frente, pasando ambos por alto el café que describió un arco hacia arriba, brotando de la jarra en su mano_-_-. Hice la vista gorda el otoño pasado porque no había forma de llevar a Mark Williams ajuicio sin causar más daño de lo que valía. ¡Pero éste no es el caso! ¡Deja que la ley se encargue de esto, Hermione o pide ayuda magica!

_-_-¿La ley? ¿el mundo mágico? Sabes que me aleje de el por completo, sabes porque ya no quiero volver al mundo mágico

_-_-Sí, ¿recuerdas?, lo que juraste defender, me da igual si no quieres regresar porque tu maldito supuesto amigo te dio la espalda cuando más lo necesitaste, me da igual esa panda de estúpidos

_-_-No me jodas, Malfoy. Sabes exactamente cuánto personal va a poder asignar la ley a esto. ¡Voy a encontrarlo!, ¡y te dije que no volvieras a hablar nunca más de ellos!

_-_-Muy bien. ¿Y luego?

Ella cerró los ojos por un segundo, y cuando los abrió de nuevo se habían tornado sombríos, inescrutables.

_-_-Cuando lo encuentre, va a desear no haber puesto nunca un dedo sobre el cuerpo de mi madre.

El tono tranquilo, carente de emoción, hizo bailar cuchillos por la columna de Malfoy. Sabía que estaba hablando así a causa del dolor. Sabía que quería decir cada palabra.

_-_-Esto es culpa de Fitzroy _-_-gruñó_-_-. Él te enseñó a tomarte la justicia por tu mano.

_-_-No le eches la culpa a Henry de esto. _-_-Su tono dio paso a la advertencia_-_-. Asumo la responsabilidad de mis propias acciones.

_-_-Lo sé _-_-Malfoy suspiró, de pronto muy, muy cansado_-_-. Pero Henry Fitzroy...

_-_-No sabe de qué estás hablando. _-_-La calmada voz procedente del umbral tiró de los dos, haciéndolos volverse. Henry miró a uno y otro y luego se acomodó sobre una silla de cocina_-_-. ¿Por qué no me contáis qué es lo que va mal?

Henry clavó la mirada en Draco con cierto estupor.

_-_-¿Por qué demonios crees que yo tendría que conocer la razón por la que el cuerpo ha desaparecido?

_-_-Bien, eres... lo que eres. _-_-Podría haberlo dicho, pero Malfoy todavía no iba a hacerlo. No sin rodeos_-_-. Es la clase de cosa sobre la que deberías saber, ¿no?

_-_-No. No lo es _-_-se volvió hacia Hermione_-_-. Mione, lo siento mucho, pero no tengo idea de por qué alguien hoy día, en esta era, debería robar cuerpos.

Ella se encogió de hombros. En realidad no le importaba por qué, todo lo que quería saber era quién.

_-_-A no ser que no se tratase de un robo de cadáveres. _-_-Draco frunció el ceño, cambiando la dirección de sus pensamientos hacia una nueva y no muy agradable idea.

Los ojos de Henry se entrecerraron.

_-_-¿Qué quieres decir?

_-_-Supón que el cuerpo de Jane no fue robado. _-_-Hizo una pausa, elaborando la reflexión_-_-. Supón que se levantó y salió de allí caminando.

La jarra de café de Hermione se estrelló contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos.

_-_-¡Estás loco! _-_-saltó Henry.

_-_-¿Lo estoy? _-_-Draco golpeó con violencia con ambas palmas sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante_-_-. Hace un año, un gilipollas intentó sacrificar a Hermione a un demonio. _Vi _a ese demonio, Fitzroy. El verano pasado, me encontré con una familia de hombres lobo. En otoño, salvamos al mundo de la maldición de la momia. Esta vez puede que haya sido algo torpe, pero últimamente he llegado a creer que existe un jodido montón de cosas que están teniendo lugar en este mundo de las que la mayoría de la gente no sabe una mierda. Tú existes; ¡dime por qué Jane no podría haberse levantado y haber salido de allí caminando! – quiso agregar _sin mencionar que Hermione y yo somos magos, no hay nada en lo que no creamos ya_, pero no lo hizo

_-_-¿Henry?

Henry negó con la cabeza y cogió una de las manos de Hermione con la suya.

_-_-La embalsamaron, Hermione. No hay nada que pueda sobrevivir a eso.

_-_-Puede que no lo hicieran. _-_-Sus dedos se volvieron aferrándose a él_-_-. Estaban confundidos sobre el resto. Puede que no lo hicieran.

_-_-No, HHermione, lo hicieron. _-_-Malfoy la tocó suavemente en el brazo, preguntándose por qué no podía aprender a mantener su gran boca cerrada. Había olvidado lo del embalsamamiento_-_-. Lo siento. Debería haberlo pensado antes. Él tiene razón.

_-_-No. _-_-Había una posibilidad. No podía dejarla esfumarse_-_-. ¿Henry, podrías averiguarlo?

_-_-Sí, pero...

_-_-Entonces ve. Compruébalo. Sólo por si acaso.

_-_-Hermione, te aseguro que tu madre no se ha alzado...

_-_-Henry. Por favor.

Éste miró a Malfoy, que se encogió de forma casi imperceptible de hombros. _Tú decides, _decía el movimiento. _Siento haber empezado esto. _Henry asintió con la cabeza en dirección al detective, aceptada la disculpa, y soltó la mano de Hermione mientras se ponía en pie. Ella había pedido su ayuda. Se la daría. Algo tan sencillo de hacer le brindaría al menos un poco de tranquilidad de espíritu.

_-_-¿Sigue el ataúd en la funeraria?

_-_-Sí. _-_-Ella empezó también a levantarse, pero el movió la cabeza.

_-_-No, Hermione. Lo último que necesitas ahora mismo es que te coja la policía mientras fuerzas la entrada. Si están vigilando el lugar, puedo evitarlos de formas que tú no puedes.

Hermione se subió las gafas y se reclinó sobre su silla, aceptando su argumento pero en absoluto contenta de hacerlo.

_-_-Si pensara que sugieres esto sólo para quitarme de en medio _-_-dijo Henry en voz baja a Malfoy ante la puerta mientras se guardaba en el bolsillo la dirección_-_-, no estaría muy complacido.

_-_-Pero no lo piensas _-_-replicó Malfoy, con voz igual de baja_-_-. ¿Por qué no?

Henry alzó la vista para mirarle a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa.

_-_-Porque reconozco a un hombre honorable cuando lo encuentro.

_Un hombre honorable_ Draco echó el cerrojo al irse su rival y dejó que su cabeza se apoyara contra la moldura de la puerta. _Maldición, ojalá dejara de hacer eso._

Si el embalsamamiento se había llevado a cabo, sacando la sangre y sustituyéndola por una solución química destinada a desinfectar y conservar, a disuadir a la vida en lugar de apoyarla (y de acuerdo con los informes de Hermione y Draco, el más joven de los Hutchinson estaba seguro de haberlo hecho), entonces no había forma de que Jane Granger se hubiese alzado para cazar en la noche. La manera en la que había muerto tampoco apuntaba a dicho cambio.

Henry aparcó el BMW y clavó la mirada en la oscuridad por un instante, cien por cien seguro de que no hallaría nada en la funeraria que la policía no hubiese encontrado ya. _Pero no voy a buscar información, voy por Hermione. _Dejándola que pase la noche sola con Draco Malfoy.

Agitó la cabeza y salió del coche. Si Malfoy se aprovechaba o no de ese tiempo era irrelevante: Hermione había excluido de su vida todo salvo la necesidad de hallar a la persona o personas que habían cogido el cuerpo de su madre, y la necesidad de ser consolada había sido enterrada con la pena que se había negado a admitir. Puesto que la amaba, no le mentiría. Iría a la funeraria, descubriría lo que ya sabía y la dejaría suprimir una posible explicación más allá de duda alguna.

Pero primero, tenía que alimentarse.

Hermione no había tenido energía suficiente y, aunque se había visto tentado de probar su poder con Malfoy, aquélla era una tentación a la que hacía mucho había aprendido a resistirse. Además, alimentarse requería una intimidad que aún no deseaba existiera entre ellos, y alimentarse de Malfoy implicaría sutilezas para las que no tenía tiempo.

La cabeza vuelta al viento, examinó el aire de la noche. A menos de una manzana detrás de él, un perro rompió en una frenética protesta. Henry no le hizo caso; no tenía ningún interés en el territorio que reclamaba. Allí. Las ventanas de su nariz se abrieron mientras captaba un olor, se hacía con él, y comenzaba a seguirlo hasta su origen.

La ventana abierta estaba en el segundo piso. Henry llegó hasta ella fácilmente, convirtiéndose durante aquel instante en sólo otra sombra moviéndose contra la pared de la casa, desplazándose demasiado rápido para que ojos mortales procesaran lo que veían. El biombo no fue ningún obstáculo.

Se movió tan despacio que los dos hombres jóvenes sobre la cama, la piel empapada en sudor, respirando con idéntica y atormentada cadencia, no supieron que estaba allí hasta que él se lo permitió. El rubio lo vio primero y logró emitir una exclamación inarticulada antes de caer en el lazo del Cazador. Advertido, el otro se abalanzó, blandiendo en alto un musculado brazo.

Henry dejó que la muñeca golpeara contra su palma, luego cerró los dedos y sonrió. Sumido en los abismos de sus ojos color avellana, el joven tragó saliva y empezó a temblar.

La cama se hundió bajo el peso de un tercer cuerpo.

Se convirtió en una prolongación de su pasión, que rápidamente creció y aumentó estallando por fin, espoleando terminaciones nerviosas hasta que los simples mortales se perdieron en su ardiente gloria.

Partió igual que llegó. Por la mañana, encontrarían que el cierre del biombo había sido roto y no tendrían ni idea de cuándo había sucedido. El único recuerdo de su participación los mantendría tratando, noche tras noche, de recrear lo que les había brindado. Les deseó que gozaran en el intento.

El ataúd no había sido movido de la capilla. Henry lo observó con disgusto. No podía entender por qué habían cubierto la madera con una tela azul grisácea, lo mismo que no entendía la necesidad de venerar carne inane en caras y hermosas cajas, cerradas herméticamente y protegidas de la putrefacción. En su época, era la ceremonia del entierro lo que había sido importante, el luto, las manifestaciones de dolor, el largo y complicado adiós. Se levantaban imponentes monumentos a los muertos de forma que la gente pudiera apreciarlos, en vez de sepultarlos para dar gusto a los gusanos. _¿Qué había de malo, _se preguntaba, acercándose más, _en una caja de madera lisa? _Él había sido enterrado en una caja de madera lisa.

Se habían llevado los sacos de arena, pero su huella aún podía apreciarse en la almohada de satén. Sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante. No había consuelo para los muertos, y no podía entender que negarlo consolara a los vivos.

De pronto, vaciló. La última vez que se había asomado a un ataúd que no debería haber estado vacío, casi había perdido su alma. Pero el anciano hechicero egipcio que se hacía llamar Anwar Tawfik nunca había estado muerto, y Jane Granger con toda seguridad sí. Estaba comportándose como un estúpido.

Había un atisbo de la madre de Hermione en el interior. Había pasado el día rodeado de su aroma y reconoció con facilidad el rastro que seguía adherido al tejido bajo la pátina de olor resultante de la investigación del día. Al enderezarse, estaba seguro de que fuese lo que fuese lo que había hecho en su vida, o en su muerte, Jane Granger no se había levantado como uno de los de su clase.

Pero había _algo._

Con el paso de los siglos, había respirado el perfume de la muerte en todas sus múltiples variantes, pero aquella muerte, aquella tenue traza que se adhería al interior de nariz y boca... aquella muerte no la conocía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor Adaptación: Vladimir**

**Personajes: De Tanya Huff**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama- Romance**

**Ranking: T**

**Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez**

**ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.**

**NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO**

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

**(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.04)**

**_ 5 _**

_-_-¡Doctora Burke, mire esto! ¡Estamos captando sin duda alguna patrones de ondas cerebrales independientes!

_-_-¿Estás segura de que no son sólo ecos de las que hemos estado suministrando?

_-_-Completamente segura _-_-Catherine golpeó levemente la hoja impresa con una uña roída_-_-. Mire este pico aquí. Y aquí.

Donald se inclinó sobre el hombro de la doctora y echó una ojeada a la ancha tira de papel.

_-_-Eructos electrónicos _-_-declaró, irguiéndose_-_-. Y después de treinta horas de ésta-es-tu-vida, no me sorprende.

_-_-Puede que tengas razón, Donald. _-_-La doctora Burke rozó cada pico, con una sonrisa formándose en las comisuras de los labios_-_-. Por otra parte, podría ser que realmente tengamos aquí algo. Catherine, creo que deberíamos abrir la caja de aislamiento.

Ambos estudiantes de posgrado se movieron nerviosos mirando a su asesora.

_-_-Pero es demasiado pronto _-_-protestó Catherine_-_-. Les hemos estado dando a las bacterias un mínimo de setenta y dos horas.

_-_-Y no ha sido del todo acertado _-_-la interrumpió la doctora Burke_-_-. ¿Y ahora sí? Perdimos al número siete, el número ocho está comenzando a pudrirse, y según las muestras de esta mañana, incluso el número nueve no ha empezado la regeneración celular del tejido muscular. Lo cerca del desastre que estuvimos con el número cinco nos confirmó que no podemos proseguir con el aislamiento durante mucho más de setenta y dos horas, así que veamos qué ocurre cuando lo acortamos.

Catherine pasó la mano sobre la curva superficie de la caja.

_-_-No sé...

_-_-Además _-_-continuó la doctora_-_-, si estos picos indican actividad cerebral independiente, entonces más tiempo en lo que en esencia es una cámara de privación sensorial muy probablemente...

_-_-Suéltalos.

Las dos mujeres se volvieron.

_-_-Poco elegante, Donald, pero en esencia correcto.

Unos ojos pálidos escrutaron el cuadro de conexiones: monitores y lecturas digitales y un único cuadrante.

_-_-Bien, salvo por la continua entrada de ondas alfa, en realidad no está haciendo nada ahí dentro _-_-admitió Catherine, de forma pensativa.

La doctora Burke soltó un suspiro y decidió, de momento, atenerse a la terminología de Catherine.

_-_-Exactamente lo que pensaba. Donald, ¿te importa hacer los honores? Catherine, no lo pierdas de vista, y si hay algún cambio, apúntalo.

El sello se abrió suspirando, el olor a formaldehído en el aire rico en oxígeno que escapaba seguramente una ilusión, y la pesada tapa se alzó en silencio sobre sus contrapesos. El cuerpo de Jane Granger yacía desnudo e inerte sobre lo que había sido una almohadilla estéril, con enormes cicatrices moradas cosidas con puntos. El cabello, volviéndose ya quebradizo, se desprendía de las grapas que mantenían la parte superior del cráneo en su sitio. Había un débil olor a cosméticos de entierro que pintaban un rubor artificial en los prominentes pómulos de la máscara mortuoria.

En su puesto junto a los monitores, Catherine frunció el ceño.

_-_-No estoy segura. Podría ser una conexión suelta. Doctora Burke, ¿podría por favor comprobar la toma?

Poniéndose deprisa un par de guantes quirúrgicos, la doctora Burke se inclinó y alargó la mano para hacer rodar la cabeza un poco a la izquierda.

Los ojos azul grisáceo se abrieron de golpe.

_-_-¡Santo cielo! _-_-Donald saltó hacia atrás, chocó con la caja del número nueve y se agarró a ella en busca de un apoyo.

La doctora Burke se quedó inmóvil, con una mano casi meciendo la línea de la mandíbula.

Un segundo. Dos segundos. Tres segundos. Una eternidad.

Tan de repente como se habían abierto, los ojos se cerraron.

No pudiendo ver el cuerpo debido a los aparatos, Catherine pasó por alto el arrebato de Donald (en su opinión, se producían demasiado a menudo para significar nada) y suspiró.

_-_-Es sólo una sacudida. Puede que sea algo en el cable.

_-_-¡En el cable! _-_-El estetoscopio colgado del cuello de Donald describió un enloquecido arco_-_-. No ha sido una sacudida, colega, sino reconocimiento.

_-_-¿Qué? _-_-Catherine se puso en pie de un salto y alternó la mirada de Donald a la doctora Burke_-_-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

_-_-¡Abrimos la tapa, ella abrió los ojos, y bum! _-_-Donald asestó un puñetazo al aire_-_-. Sólo por un instante, supo a quién tenía sobre ella. ¡Te digo, Cathy, que reconoció a la doctora Burke!

_-_-Tonterías. _-_-La doctora Burke comprobó el implante con calma antes de enderezarse_-_-. Fue una reacción involuntaria a la luz. Nada más. _-_-Los guantes fueron arrojados a la basura_-_-. Desconecta el suplemento de oxígeno, sólo disponemos de tres tanques llenos y no estoy segura de cuándo podremos conseguir más de los suministros del departamento; y haz una comprobación completa de los aparatos. Toma las muestras habituales.

_-_-¿Y las ondas alfa?

_-_-Sigue grabando. _-_-Un poco pálida bajo el resplandor de los fluorescentes, la doctora Burke se detuvo en la puerta_-_-. Pero a la primera señal de movimiento, corta la energía. Tengo asuntos atrasados que resolver, así que os veré a los dos después.

La perpleja mirada de Catherine fue de la puerta del laboratorio a Donald.

_-_-Me pareció que la reconocía, vaya si lo creo _-_-repitió él, limpiándose las palmas en los pantalones_-_-. Creo que la buena de la doctora está asustada, y no la culpo. A mí también me asustó, y apenas conocía a la mujer.

Catherine se mordió el labio.

_-_-Bueno, no quedó registrado electrónicamente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

_-_-Entonces tal vez tengamos actividad en marcha fuera de la red.

Justo en ese momento, el número nueve comenzó a golpear el interior de su caja.

Donald dio un bote y soltó un taco, pero Catherine pareció de pronto afligida.

_-_-¡Oh, no! Le prometí que no tendría que pasar ahí dentro más tiempo del necesario para asegurar la integridad del experimento.

Contemplándola apresurarse a través del laboratorio, Donald pescó un caramelo de su bolsillo y lo desenvolvió metódicamente.

_Aquí tienes a alguien que no sale lo suficiente._

Normalmente, la doctora Burke no consideraba el sonido de sus pasos, suelas de cuero resonando contra las baldosas, como otra cosa que ruido de fondo, reconocido y luego olvidado. Aquel día, el sonido la perseguía a través de los desiertos pasillos del edificio viejo de Ciencias de la Vida, por el pasadizo comunicante, y arriba hasta el santuario de su despacho. Incluso escondida en las reconfortantes honduras de su vieja silla de madera, creyó que aún podía oír el eco del rastro que había dejado. Un instante después, comprendió que estaba escuchando el rápido latir de su corazón.

_Estás siendo irracional, _se dijo con firmeza, las palmas planas sobre el escritorio. _Respira hondo y deja de exagerar._

El estado del corazón de Jane Granger, por no mencionar su accesibilidad, habían hecho de ella la candidata perfecta para la siguiente fase del experimento. Habían grabado las ondas cerebrales, tomado muestras de tejido, ajustado específicamente las bacterias a su ADN... todo preparado para su muerte. O más bien para el intento de hacerla volver de ella. Jane, sin saber nada de lo que habían estado haciendo, se sometió a las pruebas que le habían dicho podrían ayudar, y murió justo en el momento establecido.

_Justo en el momento establecido. _Una segunda inspiración profunda siguió a la primera. _Fue rápido y sin dolor, cuando de otra forma podría no haberlo sido. _Sin contar con el hecho de que su presencia en el momento del colapso había asegurado que no necesitaran preocuparse por la destrucción de tejido inherente a una autopsia.

Cuadrándose de hombros, la doctora Burke acercó el correo de la mañana al otro lado del escritorio. Estaban revocando la muerte. Puede que Catherine hubiera creado las bacterias, pero sin la intervención de ella, su aplicación habría debido esperar años, si no décadas. Ella había hecho posible la progresión lógica de los experimentos de Catherine y ella recogería los beneficios.

Si los ojos de Jane habían brillado sólo por un instante en señal de reconocimiento, entonces se hallaban al borde mismo del éxito mucho antes de lo que habían sugerido los datos empíricos.

Si se había producido el reconocimiento, entonces...

¿Entonces qué?

_Jane Granger está muerta y lo siento de verdad. Era un miembro esencial de mi equipo y la echaré de menos. _Con un diestro movimiento, la doctora Burke deslizó el abridor de cartas a lo largo del sobre. _El cuerpo en el laboratorio es la unidad experimental número diez. Nada más._

_-_-Ya hablé con la policía de esto, señorita Granger. _-_-Nerviosa, Christy Aloman revolvió los papeles de su escritorio_-_-. No sé si debería estar hablando con usted.

_-_-¿Le dijo la policía que no hablara con nadie más?

_-_-No, pero...

_-_-Tiene que admitir que si alguien tiene derecho a saber, soy yo _-_-Hermione sintió el lápiz clavándose en el callo de su dedo corazón y obligó a su mano a relajarse.

_-_-Sí, pero...

_-_-El cuerpo de mi madre fue robado de este local.

_-_-Lo sé, pero...

_-_-Pensaba que querría hacer lo que pudiera para ayudar.

_-_-Lo hago. De veras que lo hago. _-_-Cometió el error de mirar al rostro de Hermione y se encontró con que no podía dejar de hacerlo. Los ojos castaños eran como cincelados pedazos de piedra congelada, y se sintió igual que cuando, hacía muchos inviernos, había contestado a un desafío de niños tocando un poste de metal con la lengua: estúpida y atrapada.

_-_-Entonces cuénteme todo lo que pueda recordar sobre Tom Chen. Qué aspecto tenía. Qué ropa vestía. Cómo se comportaba. Qué decía. Qué acertó a oírle.

_-_-¿Todo? _-_-Se trataba de un rendición completa, y ambas lo sabían.

_-_-Todo.

_-_-Supongo que nunca llevaste nada como esto cuando estabas vivo. _-_-Catherine subió los pantalones de chándal de la Queen's University por encima de las caderas del número nueve. La piel grisácea relucía con la última aplicación de crema de estrógeno_-_-. Quiero decir que, considerándolo bien, estabas en bastante buena forma, pero no parecías un atleta. Siéntate.

Número nueve se sentó obediente.

_-_-Levanta los brazos. Más alto.

Un pedazo de gelatina rezumó de la sutura con grapas sobre el esternón mientras los brazos de número nueve se alzaban en el aire.

Catherine pasó aquello por alto y le metió una sudadera a juego por los brazos y la cabeza.

_-_-Eso es. Un par de zapatillas y estás listo para ser una agradable compañía.

_-_-Cathy, odio decir esto, pero estás chalada _-_-Donald se apartó del microscopio frotándose los ojos_-_-. Estás hablando con un cadáver animado electrónicamente. No te comprende.

_-_-Creo que sí. _-_-Deslizó un huesudo pie dentro de una zapatilla de atletismo, cerrando el velero_-_-. Y aunque puede que no lo comprenda todo, nunca aprenderá a hacerlo si no hablamos con él.

_-_-Lo sé. Lo sé. Necesidad de estimulación. Pero no estamos obteniendo, en cuanto a ondas cerebrales, nada que no hayamos insertado. De acuerdo _-_-levantó una mano para cortar la protesta de ella_-_-, hemos logrado cierta evidencia de interconexión con habilidades motoras generales. No necesitas dar a cada fibra muscular una instrucción por separado y eso es endiabladamente asombroso, pero sé realista _-_-se dio golpecitos en la cabeza_-_-, no hay nadie arriba. El inquilino se ha marchado.

Catherine resopló y palmeó de forma tranquilizadora al número nueve en el hombro.

_-_-Gran tacto con los enfermos. Puedo entender por qué te echaron de la facultad de medicina.

_-_-No me echaron _-_-Donald colocó otra platina bajo la lente del microscopio_-_-. Me cambié para graduarme en Química Orgánica.

_-_-Un cambio no del todo voluntario por lo que oí. Oí decir a la doctora Burke que tuvo que salvar tu trasero.

_-_-¡Catherine! _-_-Haciendo pantomimas de sobresalto y horror, Donald abrió los brazos_-_-. No sabía que conocías tales palabras. _-_-Movió la cabeza y sonrió burlón_-_-. Has pasado demasiado tiempo con orgasmos unicelulares...

_-_-¡Organismos!

_-_-...necesitas tener una vida.

Catherine se desplazó hasta la caja del número ocho y ajustó la energía.

_-_-Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí y cuidar de ellos.

Donald suspiró.

_-_-Mejor tú que yo.

Tocar.

El toque de ella.

A medida que los impulsos electrónicos seguían saliendo de la red, más y más palabras regresaban. Coger. Querer. Tener. Número nueve no sabía qué hacer con esas palabras, todavía no.

Esperar.

_-_-¿Está dormida?

_-_-Sí. _-_-Henry se arrellanó en el sofá y descansó los brazos sobre las rodillas, el disperso pelo pelirrojo bajo las mangas subidas brillante a la luz de la lámpara.

_-_-¿Tuviste que... convencerla?

_-_-Casi casi, pero no. Solamente la ayudé a calmarse y el agotamiento hizo el resto.

Malfo bufó.

_-_-¿Ayudarla a calmarse? _-_-gruñó_-_-. ¿Es un eufemismo para algo de lo que no quiero saber?

Henry hizo caso omiso de la pregunta.

_-_-Es tarde. ¿Qué haces levantado?

Poniendo los pies sobre la mesita de café y estirando sus largas piernas, Draco dijo con un gruñido:

_-_-No podía dormir.

_-_-¿Quieres hacerlo?

Fue una pregunta de lo más inocente. _No. Nada de inocente. Nada de lo que Fitzroy hacía podía calificarse como inocente. _De lo más neutra.

_-_-No. _-_-Malfoy trató de que su respuesta fuera igualmente neutra_-_-. Sólo pensaba que, si tenías alguna idea de lo que se supone hemos de hacer a continuación, bueno, me gustaría oírla.

Henry se encogió de hombros y lanzó un rápido vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia el dormitorio donde el corazón de Hermione latía de forma lenta y regular, por fin libre del enfurecido batir que sin duda había aguantado todo el día.

_-_-Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea. _-_-Se volvió para mirar a través de las sombras a su interlocutor_-_-. ¿No tienes un trabajo al que regresar?

_-_-Baja por razones familiares _-_-le soltó Malfoy bruscamente, los ojos medio cerrados_-_-. ¿No deberías estar fuera, esto, no sé, acechando en la noche o algo así?

_-_-¿No deberías tú estar fuera haciendo de detective?

_-_-¿Para averiguar qué? Tiene bien poco sentido poner bajo vigilancia la escena del crimen y puedes estar seguro de que ese gilipollas de Chen, o como quiera que se llame de verdad, ha desaparecido. Todos los perfiles del mundo no nos ayudarán a identificar a un responsable al que no podemos encontrar.

Henry alargó la mano y desplegó los papeles sobre la mesa de café, junto a los pies de Draco. Hermione había pasado la tarde recopilando los datos del día y cuando él se había levantado, justo antes de las ocho, le había presentado sus resultados.

_-_-_Hablé con todos los que podrían haber tenido contacto con él... salvo uno de los tres conductores de autobús, y hablaré con él mañana. Las ropas y el peinado pueden cambiar, pero las pequeñas costumbres son más difíciles de romper. Sonríe mucho. Incluso cuando está solo y no hay nada ostensible de lo que sonreír. Bebe Coca Cola Classic exclusivamente. Siempre lleva algún tipo de caramelo en su bolsillo. Muy a menudo se sienta en el asiento enfrente de la puerta trasera, próximo a la ventana. Subía en Johnson Street al autobús hacia Brock y Montreal con un billete, no con un bono de trasbordo. Eso probablemente significa que vive en el centro._

Henry se había quedado impresionado; e igualmente preocupado. Hermione Granger parecía no tener sitio en su investigación para el dolor. Una dieta emocional a base de rabia continua, en especial en aquel momento, no podía ser saludable. Examinó las páginas de notas y movió la cabeza.

_-_-Tiene todo aquí menos un retrato.

A regañadientes, Malfoy estuvo de acuerdo. Los años de entrenamiento sumada la guerra mágica, parecían haber logrado un punto de apoyo en la respuesta emocional de Hermione, y ahora estaba buscando a la persona en vez de aferrarse ciegamente al nombre.

_-_-El detective Fergusson dice que tratará de tener disponible al retratista de la policía mañana.

_-_-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que el detective Fergusson no lo cree necesario?

_-_-No es eso. Se trata de los recursos. O más en concreto de la _falta _de recursos. Como dijo, palabra por palabra: "Sí, es algo terrible, pero apenas si podemos hacer nuestro trabajo con las afrentas cometidas sobre los vivos".

Los labios de Draco se tensaron mientras recordaba varias "afrentas" que había visto cometer sobre los vivos que habían quedado sin castigo debido a la falta de personal, o a recortes presupuestarios en el departamento, o sencillamente a una evidente mala gestión. De ninguna manera aprobaba la reciente conversión de Hermione a la vigilancia callejera, pero, por Dios, lo entendía. La satisfacción de _saber _que Anwar Tawfik era polvo y esta vez así seguiría, de _saber _que Mark Williams había pagado por los inocentes a los que había matado, de _saber _que Norman Birdwell no soltaría más horrores sobre la ciudad, todo ello pesaba mucho en contra de la ley en la balanza sostenida por la Justicia Muggle, él quería intervenir enviando el caso al ministerio mágico pero Hermione había insistido en que no era necesario.

Miró a Henry con ojos medio dormidos bajo pesados párpados. ¿Cuántos otros habían escapado del mundo mágico y andaban sueltos en el mundo muggle? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? Mientras él había estado rompiéndose el culo y arrastrando sus pies planos, ¿habían pasado Fitzroy y otros como él la noche aplastando de forma metódica las cucarachas de la humanidad? Resopló en silencio. Si era así, estaban haciendo una mierda de trabajo.

Vampiros. Hombres lobo. Demonios. Momias. Sólo por Hermione consideraría aceptar una visión tan torcida de la realidad y enfrentarse a ella por todo. Quizá debería haber escuchado a su familia, haberse casado con una bonita chica rubia de sangre pura y sentado la cabeza. Pese a que Henry lo había hecho antes, echó una ojeada sobre el hombro hacia los dormitorios. _No. Una chica bonita, rubia o no, no podía pretender competir. Hermione_ era una compañera, y una amiga, y, por estúpido que sonase, la mujer a la que amaba. Se quedaría junto a ella ahora que lo necesitaba, sin importar quién, o qué, estuviese a su otro lado.

No quería tener nada que ver con Henry Fitzroy. No quería respetarlo. Bajo ningún concepto quería que le gustase. Parecía no tener elección en lo referente al primer punto, hacía meses que había perdido en cuanto al segundo, y tenía la enorme sospecha, pese a todo, de que estaba pasando otro tanto con el tercero. Merlin. _Colega de un chupasangre. _Las respuestas debían ser filtradas a través del recuerdo del poder que había mostrado en el cuarto de estar de Hermione. _Es más seguro jugar con un dementor o un dragón cola cuernos._

Henry sintió el peso de la mirada de Malfoy y trató de recordar la última ocasión en la que había pasado tanto tiempo a solas con un mortal del que no se hubiese estado alimentando. O del que no hubiera pretendido hacerlo. La situación era, por no decir otra cosa, inusual.

En toda su larga vida, Henry rara vez se había sentido tan frustrado.

_-_-No podemos resolver esto _-_-dijo en voz alta_-_- hasta que el cuerpo sea hallado y enterrado, y su dolor termine.

Draco no se molestó en hacer como si no comprendiera a qué se refería con _esto, _aunque estuvo tentado.

_-_-Entonces encuentra el cuerpo _-_-sugirió, con un bostezo que amenazó con dislocar su mandíbula.

Henry arqueó una ceja.

_-_-Es muy fácil decirlo _-_-murmuró.

_-_-¿Sí? ¿Qué hay de ese curioso olor con el que Hermione dice que te encontraste la pasada noche?

_-_-No soy un sabueso, detective. Además, lo seguí hasta que desapareció... hasta el aparcamiento.

_-_-¿A qué olía?

_-_-A muerte.

_-_-No es sorprendente. Estabas en un tanatorio _-_-bostezó de nuevo.

_-_-Las funerarias hacen un gran esfuerzo por _no _oler a muerte. Esto era algo distinto.

_-_-Oh, señor, otra vez no _-_-suspiró Malfoy, pasándose una mano por el pelo_-_-. ¿De qué se trata esta vez? ¿La criatura del canal Rideau? ¿El jodido monstruo del lago Ness? ¿La Cosa del Pantano? ¿Godzilla? ¿Megatrón? ¿Rodan?

_-_-¿Quién?

_-_-¿Nunca ves las películas de monstruos del sábado por la tarde? _-_-Agitó la cabeza ante la expresión de Henry_-_-. No, supongo que no, ¿eh? Cada fin de semana miles de mug….chicos se pegan al aparato para ver películas mal dobladas, en blanco y negro, de monstruos japoneses de caucho pisoteando Tokio. Por no mencionar _Jesse James contra la hija de Frankenstein, Abbott y Costello contra la momia y La maldición del hombre lobo._

La puerta de un coche, cerrándose de golpe en el aparcamiento, sonó de pronto extrañamente ruidosa.

_-_-Merlin. _-_-Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron de golpe. Todavía cansado, ya no tenía ningún deseo de dormir. Se incorporó y balanceó los pies hasta el suelo_-_-. Un motivo. No creerás...

_-_-¿Que Tom Chen estaba jugando a ser el Igor de otro doctor Frankenstein? _-_-Henry sonrió_-_-. Creo, como dije antes, que ves demasiadas películas malas, detective.

_-_-¿Ah, sí? Bien, ¿sabes lo que creo? Creo...

Bam. Bam. Bam.

Se volvieron hacia la puerta, y luego uno hacia otro.

_-_-La policía _-_-dijo Malfoy, y se puso de pie.

_-_-No _-_-Henry le cerró el paso. Podía sentir las vidas, oír el canto de la sangre, oler la excitación_-_-. No es la policía, aunque sospecho que les gustaría que lo creyéramos.

Bam. Bam. Bam.

_-_-¿Una amenaza?

_-_-No lo sé. _-_-Cruzó el cuarto. Cuando se detuvo, Draco avanzó hasta quedar detrás de su hombro izquierdo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuviera a alguien como escudo. Abrió la puerta.

El flash se disparó casi antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Un mortal habría retrocedido; la mano de Henry apareció de repente y cubrió la lente de la cámara antes de que el obturador cayese del todo. Gruñó mientras la brillante luz lanzaba agujas de dolor a sus sensibles ojos y cerró los dedos. Plástico, cristal y metal pasaron a ser sólo plástico, cristal y metal.

_-_-¡Eh!

La compañera del fotógrafo no hizo caso del sonido de la cámara al desintegrarse ni del subsiguiente graznido de protesta. A veces obtenían una instantánea indiscreta cuando la puerta se abría, y a veces no. No iba a preocuparse por eso.

_-_-Buenas noches. ¿Está Hermione Granger en casa? _-_-Con los codos preparados, esgrimiendo el bloc de notas como un ariete, trató de empujar hacia delante. La mayoría de la gente, según su experiencia, simplemente era demasiado educada para detenerla.

El pequeño y joven hombre no se movió; parecía como si hubiera chocado contra una pared de ladrillos no muy alta. Hora del plan B. Y si eso no funcionaba, recorrería todo el alfabeto si tenía que hacerlo.

_-_-Lamentamos mucho oír lo que le sucedió al cuerpo de su ma... _-_-El tren de su pensamiento descarriló en alguna parte de los abismos de unos ojos color avellana.

Henry decidió no ser sutil. No estaba de humor y no lo entenderían.

_-_-Marchaos. No volváis.

La oscuridad coloreó las palabras y se tornó amenaza suficiente.

Hasta que no estuvieron a salvo en el coche, envueltos en acero y puertas cerradas, el fotógrafo, acunando los restos de su cámara en su regazo, no recuperó la voz.

_-_-¿Qué vamos a hacer? _-_-preguntó, con primitivos recuerdos de la Caza haciéndolo estremecerse.

_-_-Vamos a hacer... _-_-Con una mano helada y dedos temblorosos, ella metió con fuerza la marcha del coche, pisó a fondo el acelerador, rociando de gravilla medio aparcamiento_-_- exactamente lo que ha dicho.

Juntos habían sido amenazados un centenar de veces. Puede que mil. Una vez, incluso habían sido atacados por un ex defensa de la NHL blandiendo un palo de hockey con furioso entusiasmo. Siempre habían conseguido la historia. O una versión de la historia, al menos. Esta vez, algo en corazón y alma, en sangre y hueso, se dio cuenta del peligro y se impuso al pensamiento consciente.

Dentro del apartamento de Jane Granger, Malfoy miró colérico, con envidia, desde detrás de la pelirroja cabeza de Henry. Si había algo que odiaba, era la prensa. Las declaraciones que exigían eran el flagelo de su existencia.

_-_-Ojalá pudiera hacer eso _-_-murmuró.

Henry se abstuvo sabiamente de expresar lo obvio y se aseguró de que todas las máscaras habían vuelto a su lugar antes de darse la vuelta. No era el momento para que Draco Malfoy lo viera como una amenaza.

Draco se frotó un lado de la nariz y suspiró.

_-_-Probablemente habrá otros.

_-_-Me ocuparé de ellos.

_-_-¿Y si vienen de día?

_-_-Tú te ocuparás de ellos. _-_-La sonrisa de Henry se tornó afilada, depredadora_-_-. No estás de servicio, detective. Puedes ser tan rudo como... _-_-Lo rudo que podía ser Malfoy se esfumó de su rostro en un repentino cambio de expresión, y un latido más tarde corría hacia el dormitorio.

A ojos mortales, hace un instante estaba allí, y al siguiente había desaparecido. Malfo se volvió a tiempo de ver abrirse de par en par la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione, soltó un taco, y anduvo pesadamente a través del salón. No había oído nada. ¿Qué demonios había oído Fitzroy?

¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

Escarbó frenética entre las baldosas de la cocina. A medida que las arrancaba, las arrojaba detrás de ella, sin tener en cuenta las uñas que se arrancaban con ellas, ni la sangre de sus manos, que comenzó a dejar su propia marca sobre el suelo. Casi estaba. Casi.

La zona que había despejado, de desiguales bordes, abarcaba dos metros de largo por uno de ancho. Por fin sólo quedó el panel del subsuelo. La podredumbre indicada por la madera marrón grisácea y los zarcillos de pálidos hongos crecía entre las estrechas tablas. Luchando por respirar, golpeó con los puños contra aquella última barrera.

La madera se quebró, astillándose, y cedió lo bastante para que lograse agarrar el primer pedazo. Cargó su peso contra él, levantándolo con un sonido de humedad y succión, dejando al descubierto una serie de rizos rubio ceniza y lo que parecía ser parte de un hombro.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado dónde había dejado a su madre?

Suplicando perdón, desgarró las restantes tablas...

_-_-¡Hermione! Hermione, despierta, es sólo un sueño.

Ella no pudo contener el primer grito, pero agarró el segundo y luchó para devolverlo al lugar de donde venía. Su mente consciente se aferró al consuelo musitado una y otra vez contra su cabello. Su subconsciente aguardaba a la siguiente tabla a quitar. Sus manos se pegaron a él por voluntad propia, con los dedos hundiéndose en el hombro y el brazo que la envolvieron de modo protector.

_-_-Todo va bien, Hermione. Todo va bien. Estoy aquí. Era sólo un sueño. Estoy aquí. Te tengo... _-_-Las palabras, como sabía Henry, eran menos importantes que el tono, y mientras hablaba arropó con su cadencia el martilleante corazón de ella, persuadiéndolo para calmarse.

_-_-¿Henry?

_-_-Estoy aquí.

Ella combatió el terror que luchaba por controlar su respiración y por fin venció. Una larga inspiración. Una espiración más larga. Y luego otra vez.

Henry casi pudo oír el chasquido de las barreras de vuelta a su sitio cuando ella se alejó, alzando el mentón de forma desafiante.

_-_-Estoy bien. _-_-_Era sólo un sueño. Estás comportándote como una niña-_-. De veras, estoy bien _-_-La oscuridad cambió las cosas, movió muebles que no habían sido movidos en quince años. _¿Dónde diablos está la mesita de noche?-_-. Enciende la luz _-_-ordenó, esforzándose por impedir que de nuevo el pánico se reflejara en su voz_-_-. Necesito mis gafas.

Un frío toque contra su mano, y sus dedos se cerraron agradecidos alrededor de la pesada montura de plástico. Un segundo toque la ayudó a ponérselas sobre la nariz en el preciso instante en que la habitación se inundó de luz. Entornando los ojos para protegerse del resplandor, se volvió hacia el interruptor y el preocupado ceño de Draco Malfoy.

_-_-Merlin. Los dos.

_-_-Me temo que sí _-_-Henry cambió su peso sobre el borde de la cama y preguntó, sin grandes esperanzas de tener éxito_-_-: ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Ella frunció los labios.

_-_-Ni hablar. _-_-Hablar sobre ello significaría pensar en ello. Pensar en lo que había encontrado, lo que habría visto, si hubiera conseguido hacer pedazos sólo un trozo más del suelo...

_-_-¿Draco? Fergusson. La facultad de medicina tenía a tres Chen. Uno de ellos incluso se llama Tom Chen: Thomas Albert Chen. Y sabe qué, el chico tenía una coartada a prueba de balas no sólo para aquella noche, sino para las dos semanas y media que nuestro hombre estuvo en la funeraria. Mala suerte, ¿eh?

Draco, con el auricular cogido entre el hombro y la oreja, estaba regando un bocado de huevos revueltos con un trago de café amargo. No había creído que Fergusson fuera alguien lo bastante sutil para el sarcasmo. Evidentemente, se había equivocado.

_-_-Sí, mala. ¿Ha hecho ver su retrato a Hutchinson, por si acaso?

_-_-Ríndase, Malfoy, y deje de gastar mi maldito tiempo. Usted y yo sabemos que no estamos buscando a ningún Tom Chen. _-_-Fergusson soltó un suspiró ante el obstinado gruñido de Malfoy, que claramente significaba _dame un respiro-_-. Dígale a la ex detective señorita Granger que siento lo de su madre, y también que sé qué carajo estoy haciendo. Le llamaré si conseguimos alguna información real.

Malfoy se las arregló para colgar y meter otra montaña de huevos en su boca antes de sucumbir a la furiosa mirada de Hermione, y repitió la conversación. Puede que _ella _se hubiera quedado dormida, reconfortada por la protección sobrenatural de Fitzroy, pero _él _había pasado una noche agitada tendido en el cuarto de al lado, esforzandose por oír cualquier sonido que pudiera llegar a través de la pared, preguntándose por qué había abandonado el campo de batalla tan fácilmente. _Tienes el día, _se recordó, cogiendo otra tostada. Lo cual no era una respuesta en absoluto. _Maldito Fitzroy, de todas formas. _Con suerte, una cantidad enorme de comida compensaría el sueño perdido.

Hermione retiró su plato. Sabía que tenía que comer, pero había un límite en cuanto a lo que podía hacer pasar por el nudo de su garganta.

_-_-Quiero que compruebes esa coartada.

_Oh, Dios, otra vez no. _Había creído de verdad que se había librado de la idea fija de que Tom Chen podía ser el nombre real de su sospechoso. El perfil que ella había realizado era un trabajo policial muy convincente, y él lo había tomado (de manera prematura, por lo visto) como una señal de que estaba empezando a funcionar. Disimulando una preocupación que a ella no le gustaría, extendió el brazo a través de la mesa y cubrió una de sus manos con la suya. Era inútil volver a exponer lo evidente cuando ella se negaba a escucharle, así que trató de abordarlo desde un ángulo diferente.

_-_-Hermione, el detective Fergusson conoce su trabajo.

_-_-O lo compruebas tú o lo hago yo. _-_-Liberando su mano, lo miró sin rastro de emoción_-_-. No lo dejaré pasar. No puedes obligarme. Así que podrías ayudarme; pronto habrá acabado, sé que no podemos usar magia pero necesito que lo hagas...

Sus ojos brillaban demasiado, y pudo ver la tensión retorciendo sus hombros y haciendo temblar ligeramente sus dedos.

_-_-Mira, Hermione…

_-_-No necesito una niñera, Malfoy. A ti no. A él tampoco.

_-_-Muy bien _-_-suspiró. Ella había pedido su ayuda. Aunque no era exactamente la clase de ayuda que quería ofrecer, era algo_-_-. Comprobaré la coartada y le haré ver el retrato a los Hutchinson. Creo que no deberías estar sola, pero eres adulta y tienes razón, esto irá más rápido con los dos trabajando en ello.

_-_-Los tres.

_-_-Bien. _-_-Era demasiado esperar que ella quisiera que Fitzroy sacara las narices de allí_-_-. ¿Qué harás tú?

Ella dejó la jarra de café vacía sobre la mesa con un agudo crujido.

_-_-Tom Chen quería el cuerpo de mi madre en concreto. En el tiempo que estuvo en la funeraria, dejó pasar otras dos mujeres de más o menos igual edad y estado. Averiguaré porqué... _-_-Al levantarse, dio con el cuchillo en el suelo. Rebotó una vez, luego se deslizó por el suelo de la cocina, sobre baldosas aún intactas, aún cubriendo...

_¿Cómo podía haber olvidado dónde había dejado a su madre?_

Los huevos se convirtieron en un conglomerado sólido del tamaño de su puño, empujando con fuerza contra sus costillas. Mirando hacia arriba, pasó sobre el cuchillo. Otros dos pasos la alejarían de las baldosas.

_Rizos castaño oscuros y lo que parecía ser parte de un hombro._

Sólo una tabla más...

_-_-Levanta pierna derecha. _-_-Mientras hablaba, Donald introdujo el patrón de onda cerebral almacenada correspondiente a la orden directamente en la red.

En la abierta caja de aislamiento, la pierna derecha tembló y se alzó despacio unos diez centímetros fuera del acolchado.

_-_-Eh, Cathy, tenemos un alumno aplicado aquí. ¿Recuerdas cómo voló la pierna del viejo número nueve? ¿Cómo si intentara patear el techo?

_-_-Recuerdo lo preocupada que estaba la doctora Burke porque podía haberse dañado la articulación de la cadera _-_-contestó Catherine, sin dejar de ajustar el goteo intravenoso que alimentaba al número ocho, en estado de rápido deterioro_-_-. Y al menos no tuvimos que manipular su pierna las cien primeras veces como pasó con todos los demás.

_-_-Oye, relájate. No estaba diciendo nada en contra de supercadáver. Sólo quería hacer notar que el número diez parece tener control cuantitativo.

_-_-Bueno, estamos usando sus patrones de onda cerebral.

_-_-Bueno, el número nueve usó mis patrones de onda cerebral para el control motor grueso _-_-imitó su tono altanero_-_-. Así que debería tener ventaja.

_-_-Me asombra que aprendiera a andar.

_-_-Ay _-_-Donald se aferró el pecho de forma dramática_-_-. Me has herido en el corazón. _-_-Volviendo los ojos hacia su insensible espalda, tocó otras dos teclas del ordenador_-_-. Y es doloroso ir por la vida con el corazón herido, déjame que te diga. Baja pierna derecha.

Sometiéndose a la gravedad, la pierna derecha cayó.

_-_-Levanta pierna izquierda. Tengo la sensación de que el número diez va a ser el bebé que nos haga ganar una fortuna.

Catherine frunció el ceño mientras se desplazaba para verificar al número nueve. Últimamente había escuchado demasiado sobre "ganar fortunas". El descubrimiento de nuevo conocimiento debería ser un fin en sí mismo; la consideración de las ganancias monetarias empañaba la investigación. Desde luego, el número diez representaba un gigantesco paso adelante en lo que a datos experimentales se refería, pero no habían llegado de ninguna forma tan lejos como podían ir.

Había algo que ella tenía que hacer.

La necesidad empezó a obligar al olvido a tomar forma.

_-_-Francamente, Hermione, me sorprende que su madre no le contara todo esto. _-_-Ajustándose las gafas, la doctora Friedman miró con atención el historial de Jane Grange_-_-. Después de todo, se lo diagnosticamos hará unos siete meses.

La expresión de Hermione no se alteró, aunque un músculo se contrajo en su mandíbula.

_-_-¿Sabía ella lo mal que estaba? _-_-Aquel _ella _podía referirse a la madre de cualquiera, sin que la ilusión de distanciamiento sirviera de nada_-_-. ¿Sabía que su corazón podía fallar en cualquier momento?

_-_-Oh, sí. De hecho, estuvimos de acuerdo en intentar una operación para corregirlo, pero, bueno... _-_-La doctora se encogió de hombros tristemente_-_-. Ya sabe que estas cosas siempre se posponen, con los hospitales faltos de camas.

_-_-¿Está diciéndome que los recortes presupuestarios la mataron? _-_-Las palabras brotaron cortantes como el cristal esmerilado.

La doctora Friedman negó con la cabeza e intentó mantener su tono tranquilizador.

_-_-No. Un defecto del corazón mató a su madre. Probablemente lo había tenido toda su vida hasta que, por fin, un músculo envejecido no pudo seguir compensándolo.

_-_-¿Era una enfermedad corriente?

_-_-No era una enfermedad _corriente..._

Hermione la interrumpió con un gesto afilado como un cuchillo.

_-_-¿Era lo bastante poco corriente como para que su cuerpo pueda haber sido robado a fin de estudiarlo?

_-_-No, lo siento, pero no lo era.

_-_-Me gustaría ver el historial.

Arrugando el ceño, la doctora Friedman miró la lisa carpeta marrón sin verla en realidad. Técnicamente, el historial era confidencial, pero Jane Granger estaba muerta y más allá de cualquier preocupación. Su hija, sin embargo, estaba viva, y si el contenido del dossier podía ayudarla a curarse abandonando su peligrosa y enérgica negación, entonces la confidencialidad podía irse al cuerno. Y no era como si el archivo contuviera algo que no hubiera divulgado ya durante la última hora de interrogatorio... detalles que habían salido de su memoria con impresionante y espantosa precisión quirúrgica. Tomando una decisión, le tendió la carpeta y preguntó:

_-_-¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?

_-_-Gracias, doctora _-_-Hermione deslizó el historial en su bolso y se levantó_-_-. Le haré saber.

Como aquello no era exactamente lo que la doctora tenía en mente, lo intentó de nuevo.

_-_-¿Ha hablado con alguien de su pérdida?

_-_-¿Mi pérdida? _-_-Hermione sonrió apretando los labios_-_-. Estoy hablando con todo el mundo de ella _-_-movió la cabeza, en señal más de rechazo que de despedida, y abandonó el despacho.

_Pérdida, _se dijo la doctora Friedman, mientras la puerta se cerraba, había sido una elección de palabra poco afortunada.

Casi lo tenía. Casi consiguió aferrarse al recuerdo. Había algo que ella tenía que hacer. Necesitaba hacer.

_-_-Cathy. Ha hecho un ruido.

_-_-¿Qué clase de ruido? ¿Dilatación de tejido? ¿Chasquidos articulares, el qué?

_-_-Un ruido vocal.

Catherine suspiró.

_-_-Donald...

_-_-No. De verdad. _-_-Retrocedió, sosteniendo todavía la sudadera que había estado a punto de poner sobre brazos levantados electrónicamente_-_-. Era una especie de gemido.

_-_-Tonterías. _-_-Catherine le quitó la sudadera de las manos y se la puso con delicadeza en su sitio_-_-. Lo más probable es que sólo sea aire escapándose. Eres demasiado basto.

_-_-Sí, y conozco la diferencia entre un eructo y un gemido. _-_-Con las mejillas pálidas, fue hasta su escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla, haciendo trizas el envoltorio de un caramelo de menta_-_-. Voy a empezar con las biopsias de hoy. Tú puedes terminar de vestir a Ken y Barbie.

_-_-Su madre era una persona de lo más normal. _-_-La señora Shaw sonrió con tristeza por encima de su taza de café_-_-. Probablemente usted era lo más exótico de su vida.

Hermione dejó que el baño de compasión pasara sobre ella (olas sobre una roca) y se ajustó las gafas.

_-_-¿Está segura de que no estaba tomando parte en cualquier actividad extraña durante los últimos meses?

_-_-Oh, estoy segura. Me lo habría contado de haber sido así. Hablábamos de todo, su madre y yo.

_-_-Usted sabía lo de su corazón.

_-_-Claro. Oh. _-_-Azorada, la anciana miró a todas partes en busca de una manera de borrar sus últimas palabras_-_-. Esto, ¿más café?

_-_-No. Gracias. _-_-Hermione colocó la que había sido la taza de su madre sobre lo que había sido el escritorio de su madre, luego alargó la mano y puso su foto de graduación en la academia boca abajo.

_Una investigación no debe convertirse en algo personal. _La voz de un instructor de cadetes resonaba en su cabeza:_ Las emociones distorsionan los hechos y puede que te lances directamente más allá de la única brizna de evidencia que necesitas para resolver el caso._

_-_-En realidad, si algo, bueno, extraño estaba pasando con su madre, la doctora Burke podría saberlo. _-_-La señora Shaw dejó su taza y se inclinó hacia delante servicial_-_-. Cuando supo lo del estado de su corazón, convenció a su madre para que pasase toda una batería de pruebas.

_-_-¿Qué clase de pruebas?

_-_-No lo sé. No creo que su madre...

_¡Deja de decirlo! ¡Su madre! ¡Su madre! Ella tenia un nombre._

_-_-...lo supiese.

_-_-¿Está la doctora Burke disponible?

_-_-Esta tarde no, me temo. Está en una reunión de departamento ahora mismo, pero estoy segura de que podrá reservar tiempo para usted mañana por la mañana.

_-_-Gracias. _-_-Moviéndose con cuidado, Hermione se levantó_-_-. Volveré. _-_-Sus labios se retorcieron en una grave sonrisa. Se sentía más Charlie Brown que Arnold Schwarzenegger.

_-_-Maldita sea, mira la hora. Son casi las 8:30 de la tarde. No me extraña que esté hambriento.

Catherine dejó con cuidado el caldo de cultivo en la cámara incubadora.

_-_-¿Hambriento? No veo por qué, has estado comiendo azúcar todo el día.

_-_-Cathy. Cathy. Cathy. Y tú eres una científica. El azúcar estimula el apetito, no lo satisface.

Ella juntó unas pálidas cejas.

_-_-Creo que no es exactamente así.

Donald se encogió de hombros dentro de su chaqueta.

_-_-A quién le importa. Vamos a por una pizza.

_-_-Todavía tengo trabajo que hacer.

_-_-Yo también tengo trabajo que hacer. Pero dudo que sea capaz de trabajar a pleno rendimiento si lo único en lo que puedo pensar es mi estómago. Y _-_-atravesó el cuarto y le tocó el hombro, meneando las cejas_-_- estoy seguro de que oí a tu panza exigiendo atención hace sólo unos instantes.

_-_-Bueno...

_-_-¿Acaso tu investigación no merece contar con toda tu atención?

Ella se irguió indignada.

_-_-Sin ninguna duda.

_-_-Distraída por el hambre, quién sabe qué daños podrías causar. Vamos _-_-cogió su abrigo_-_-. Odio comer solo.

Dándose cuenta de la verdad de su última afirmación al menos, Catherine se dejó conducir hasta la puerta.

_-_-¿Qué hay de ellos?

_-_-¿Ellos? _-_-Por un momento, no se le ocurrió a quién se estaba refiriendo, luego soltó un suspiro_-_-. Les traeremos una especial con pepperoni, la meteremos en una licuadora, y se la daremos a través del intravenoso, ¿de acuerdo?

_-_-No es eso lo que quería decir. Es sólo que están ahí sentados, fuera de las cajas. No deberíamos...

_-_-Déjalos. Vamos a volver enseguida _-_-La empujó a través del umbral_-_-. Tú eras la que decía que necesitaban estimulación.

_-_-Sí. Lo dije.

Con Catherine puesta a buen recaudo en el pasillo, Donald volvió atrás y apagó las luces del techo.

_-_-No hagáis nada que yo no haría _-_-canturreó hacia el interior del cuarto, y cerró la puerta de un empujón.

Una por una, las distracciones cesaron. Primero las voces. Luego las respuestas que ella no podía controlar ni comprender. Por último, el doloroso resplandor. Se hizo más sencillo aferrarse al pensamiento. Al recuerdo.

Había algo que tenía que hacer.

_Levanta tu pierna derecha._

_Levanta tu pierna izquierda._

_Camina._

Recordaba cómo caminar.

Despacio, tambaleándose para compensar un equilibrio ligeramente desajustado, cruzó la habitación.

Puerta.

Cerrada.

Abrir.

Necesitó ambas manos, los dedos entrelazados, para girar el tirador... no de la forma que el recuerdo le decía debería accionarse, pero el recuerdo yacía hecho jirones.

Había algo que tenía que hacer.

Necesitaba hacer.

Número nueve observó. Observó andar. Observó marcharse.

El nuevo no era como el otro. El otro no tenía...

No...

El otro estaba vacío. El nuevo era como él.

Él.

Él.

Una nueva palabra.

Pensó que podría ser una palabra importante.

Se puso en pie y echó a andar, como le habían enseñado, hacia la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Autor Adaptación: Vladimir**

**Personajes: De Tanya Huff**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama- Romance**

**Ranking: T**

**Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez**

**ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.**

**NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO**

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

**(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.04)**

**_ 6 _**

_-_-Éste no es el siglo XVIII, Fitzroy. Las facultades de medicina dejaron de usar los servicios de los ladrones de tumbas hace tiempo.

Henry tiró de las solapas de su guerrera de cuero negro, echándosela por encima de los hombros.

_-_-¿Tienes una idea mejor, detective?

Malfoy puso mala cara. No la tenía, y ambos lo sabían.

_-_-Precedentes históricos aparte _-_-continuó Henry_-_-, el detective Fergusson parece estar seguro de que hubo estudiantes de medicina implicados; una opinión apoyada, sin duda, en precedentes locales.

_-_-El detective Fergusson culpa a los estudiantes de la Queen's de todo, desde los atascos de tráfico hasta el tiempo _-_-señaló Malfoy ásperamente_-_-. Y pensaba que no tenías un alto concepto del detective Fergusson.

_-_-Ni siquiera lo conozco.

_-_-Dijiste...

_-_-Basta _-_-interrumpió Hermione desde su lugar en el sofá, con el tap, tap, tap del extremo de su lápiz contra la mesa de café como un _staccato _de fondo a sus palabras_-_-. En buena lógica, deberían ser investigadas todas las instalaciones de almacenamiento de la ciudad. También de forma lógica, aunque sólo sea por razones históricas, la facultad de medicina es el sitio por dónde empezar.

_-_-Aquellos que se niegan a aprender de la historia _-_-convino Henry con calma_-_- están condenados a repetirla.

_-_-Ahórrame la sabiduría de los siglos _–_murmuró Malfoy_-_-. Estos sitios no permiten visitas turísticas a medianoche, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo pretendes entrar?

_-_-Aún no es medianoche.

_-_-A las nueve menos veinte, tampoco es que esté abierto al público.

_-_-Estamos en abril, al final del trimestre, habrá estudiantes por allí, e incluso si no hay, no es fácil negarme el acceso.

_-_-No me digas. ¿Te conviertes en niebla? _-_-Levantó una cansada mano ante la expresión de Henry_-_-. Ya sé; veo demasiadas películas malas. No importa, eso es lo que quería cuando te dije que no me contaras. Cuanto menos sepa acerca de tus talentos para allanar moradas mejor.

_-_-¿Tienes la foto? _-_-preguntó Hermione. Tap. Tap. Tap_-_-. ¿Podrás identificarla?

_-_-Sí. _-_-Henry dudaba que Jane Granger siguiese guardando mucho parecido con su retrato, pero era algo por lo que comenzar.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

_-_-Debería ir contigo.

_-_-No. _-_-Atravesó el cuarto y se agachó sobre una rodilla al lado de ella_-_-. Podré moverme más rápido solo.

_-_-Sí, pero... _-_-Tap. Tap.

Henry le cubrió la mano con la suya, evitando que el lápiz se alzara para volver a caer. Su piel parecía febril, y podía sentir la tensión crepitando bajo la superficie.

_-_-Podré moverme más rápido solo _-_-repitió_-_-. Y cuanto más rápido me mueva, antes tendrás la información.

Ella asintió.

_-_-Tienes razón.

Él aguardó un momento, pero al ver que no decía nada más, se levantó, soltando de mala gana su mano.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Con mucha suavidad, le rozó el cabello con las puntas de los dedos, y después se dio la vuelta.

Draco se reunió con él en la puerta. Juntos, echaron un vistazo hacia el sofá. Hermione había quitado las pantallas de ambas lámparas rinconeras y, bajo la intensa luz, la zona alrededor de su boca y sus ojos parecía magullada y dolorosamente tensa.

_-_-No la dejes sola _-_-susurró Henry, y partió antes de que el detective pudiera decidir qué contestar.

El sonido del lápiz lo siguió fuera del edificio.

La puerta casi la detuvo; el mecanismo del pestillo estaba casi más allá de sus habilidades. La línea de puntos de sutura justo encima del nacimiento del pelo se abrió cuando sus cejas bajaron, y obligó a sus dedos a tirar y empujar y golpear hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió de pronto.

Había algo que tenía que hacer. Tal vez al otro lado de la puerta.

La mayoría de las luces sobre su cabeza estaban apagadas y comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies de sombra a sombra. Estaba yendo a alguna parte. Los pasillos empezaron a serle familiares.

Atravesó otra puerta, entrando en una habitación tan conocida que, por un instante, la confusión la abandonó y supo.

Soy...

Luego la tormenta barrió la mayor parte de aquello de nuevo, dejándola con sólo fragmentos dispersos. Durante un único latido de su corazón mecánicamente mejorado, fue consciente de lo que había perdido. Su gemido de protesta batió contra las paredes, pero antes incluso de que el postrer eco muriera, había olvidado haber gemido alguna vez.

Recorrió el cuarto hasta un par de escritorios, sacó una de las sillas y se sentó. Se sentía bien. No, no del todo bien. Frunciendo el ceño, levantó la taza de café con el lema Mejor Madre del Mundo desde el centro del papel secante hasta la parte más alejada del lado derecho. Siempre se sentaba en el lado derecho.

Algo seguía yendo mal. Tras un instante de algo próximo al pensamiento, luchó por agarrar un marco de plata puesto boca abajo, logrando al final asirlo y levantarlo. Con dedos temblorosos, tocó con suavidad el rostro de la mujer joven de uniforme cuya fotografía llenaba el marco. Entonces se levantó.

Había algo que tenía que hacer.

No debería estar allí.

Tenía que ir a casa.

No sabía dónde estaba el otro, así que anduvo, siguiendo el camino más fácil, hasta que chocó contra un pequeño cuadrado de cristal reforzado que le mostró las estrellas.

Afuera.

Recordaba afuera.

El rostro pegado al cristal, los ojos puestos en las estrellas, empujó la barrera, las zapatillas pedaleando contra el suelo de baldosas. Más por suerte que por intención, sus manos aferraron la barra de metal a la altura de la cintura. Otro empujón, y la puerta de incendios se abrió de golpe.

La alarma apartó las estrellas de su cabeza. Se alejó del dolor tan deprisa como fue capaz, por los oscuros y silenciosos caminos que corrían entre y detrás de los edificios de la universidad. La encontraría. Encontraría a la que era amable. Ella lo arreglaría.

_-_-¿Ahora, qué, no te sientes mejor?

_-_-Supongo que sí.

_-_-¿Supones que sí? _-_-Donald soltó un suspiro y movió la cabeza_-_-. La mejor pizza de Kingston, por no mencionar mi agradable compañía, y aún así preferirías haberte quedado en el laboratorio, masticando un sandwich pasado, en caso de que te hubieras acordado de comer, intercambiando chistes con los compañeros muertos.

_-_-¿Dejaste la puerta abierta?

_-_-¿El qué? _-_-Miró con atención por el vestíbulo débilmente iluminado a la puerta abierta hacia fuera al final del pasillo_-_-. ¿Estás segura de que es la nuestra?

_-_-Por supuesto, estoy segura.

_-_-Bueno, la cerré cuando salimos y oí el sonido del cerrojo.

Catherine rompió a correr.

_-_-Si les ha sucedido algo, nunca me lo perdonaré.

Donald la siguió bastante más despacio, más bien dispuesto a quitarse de en medio. Aunque los de seguridad vigilaban entradas y salidas, no se molestaban en patrullar el interior. El viejo edificio de Ciencias de la Vida era una conejera de pasillos y corredores y habitaciones extrañamente subdivididas y, si el presupuesto de la universidad hubiera cubierto la demolición, hacía mucho tiempo que habría sido convertido en un mucho más útil aparcamiento de tres plantas. Si bien Donald se había preguntado alguna vez si eran el único laboratorio clandestino funcionando, nunca se había molestado en descubrirlo.

Sólo que sabía que había cerrado la puerta.

Y la doctora Burke, que llevaba el otro juego de llaves, nunca la dejaría abierta.

Asi que parecía que habían sido descubiertos.

_La cuestión es, _se dijo, balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies, sin saber si debería seguir adelante o retroceder, _¿hemos avanzado lo suficiente para que el fin justifique los medios a los ojos de las autoridades? _Los números uno al nueve, después de todo, habían sido cuerpos donados para propósitos científicos. Por desgracia, no creía que ni siquiera la doctora Burke pudiera explicarse con respecto al número diez, no sin el resultado final de vencer a la muerte, y estaban un tanto lejos de ello.

_Muy bien. _No tenía ninguna intención de ir a la cárcel. No por la ciencia. Ni por nada. _Me largo de aquí._

_-_-¡Donald! ¡Se han ido!

Él se quedó inmóvil, vuelto a medias.

_-_-¿Qué quieres decir con que se han ido?

_-_-¡Ido! ¡No están aquí! ¡Se han marchado!

_-_-¡Cathy, cálmate! Los muertos no se levantan y se van andando sin más.

La furia de la mirada de ella, su cólera y su exasperación mezcladas por igual, ardieron a través de las sombras que los separaban.

_-_-¡Tú les enseñaste a andar, idiota!

_-_-Oh, Dios, la hemos jodido. _-_-Corrió hacia el laboratorio_-_-. ¿Estás segura de que nadie forzó la entrada y los robó?

_-_-¿Quién? Si alguien los hubiera encontrado, seguiría aquí esperando una explicación.

_-_-O fuera llamando a la policía. _-_-La hizo a un lado pese a sus protestas, apartándola de un empujón. Un rápido vistazo a los monitores reveló que el número ocho permanecía en su caja de aislamiento, con las unidades de refrigeración zumbando a toda potencia en un intento de evitar una mayor descomposición. Las sillas en las que habían dejado a los números nueve y diez estaban vacías. Las otras dos cajas también. Miró debajo de las mesas, en el armario, en el almacén, alrededor y debajo de cada máquina del laboratorio.

Si nadie los había encontrado, y la lógica apuntaba a esa conclusión, entonces tenían que haber salido por sí mismos.

_-_-Es imposible _-_-Donald se derrumbó contra el marco de la puerta_-_-. No poseen procesos de pensamiento abstracto.

_-_-Nos vieron irnos _-_-Catherine le cogió por el brazo y lo arrastró fuera al vestíbulo_-_-. Fue imitación, sólo eso. _-_-Lo empujó hacia la izquierda_-_-. ¡Ve por ahí!

_-_-¿Ir adonde?

_-_-Tenemos que registrar el edificio.

_-_-Entonces llama a la policía montada _-_-contestó con acritud, frotándose la frente con dedos temblorosos_-_-, porque nos llevará años a ti y a mí solos registrar este lugar.

_-_-¡Pero tenemos que encontrarlos!

No podía discutir sobre eso.

Voces.

Número nueve se movió hacia el sonido, atraído por cadencias casi familiares.

¿Era ella?

_-_-¡Cathy! _-_-Donald corrió pesadamente a lo largo del vestíbulo y se detuvo jadeando y balanceándose al lado de la otra estudiante de posgrado_-_-. Gracias a Dios que te he encontrado. Tenemos un problema más grave de lo que pensábamos. Fui a hablar con los muchachos del despacho de seguridad en el edificio nuevo, sólo para ver si habían oído algo. Bueno, sí lo oyeron. Oyeron la alarma de incendios. Alguien salió por la puerta de incendios trasera.

_-_-¿Fuera? _-_-Su pálida piel palideció aún más_-_-. ¿Sin vigilancia?

_-_-Al menos uno de ellos. ¿Dónde está tu camioneta?

_-_-En el aparcamiento detrás del edificio. _-_-Ella se volvió y corrió hacia la salida_-_-. ¡Tenemos que dar con ellos antes de que alguien lo haga!

Presionando con la mano contra la punzada de su costado, Donald la siguió.

_-_-Brillante deducción, Sherlock _-_-jadeó.

Las voces se acercaban. Se detuvo en el límite entre el césped y el asfalto, volviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

_-_-Te estoy diciendo, Jenny, cariño, que nadie viene nunca por aquí. Es del todo seguro.

_-_-¿Por qué no podemos aparcar junto a la torre, como todo el mundo?

_-_-Porque todo el mundo aparca allí y tengo cierto reparo a que los policías apunten linternas sobre mi cara en momentos delicados.

_-_-Al menos cerremos las ventanas.

_-_-Es una hermosa noche, celebremos la primavera. Además, las ventanas empañadas son una señal segura de que estás haciendo algo indecente si alguien se acercara por aquí. Y hablando de hacer algo indecente...

_-_-¡Pat! Espera, voy a echar atrás el asiento. Ten cuidado... oh...

Avanzó arrastrando las suelas y tambaleándose, hacia las sombras más profundas donde se unían dos edificios. No comprendía los nuevos ruidos, pero los siguió hasta una masa de metal que identificó como _coche._

No sabía qué pretendía el coche. ¿Estaba lastimándola?

Inclinándose con cuidado, miró dentro.

Cabello pálido.

Su rostro pero no su rostro.

Su voz pero no su voz.

Confuso, extendió un brazo y tocó la curva de su mejilla.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de pronto del todo, luego gritó.

Dolía.

Comenzó a alejarse.

Otra cara surgió de la oscuridad.

Unas manos trataron de agarrarlo.

Con la muñeca cogida, intentó asir el aire. Sólo quería marcharse. Entonces sus dedos se cerraron sobre algo blando y siguieron cerrándose hasta que el chillido cesó. La segunda cara se aflojó por encima de su agarre. Su rostro, no su rostro, alzó la vista hacia él. Entonces ella volvió a gritar.

Se volvió y corrió.

Recordaba correr.

Corrió hasta que dejó de doler.

Césped bajo sus pies.

Golpeó con fuerza contra una masa de sólida oscuridad y se arrastró hasta que logró abrirse camino. Había luces en lo alto, delante. Ella (la auténtica, la amable) estaba donde había luces.

_-_-¡Allí! ¡Dando la vuelta a ese edificio!

_-_-¿Estás seguro?

_-_-Jesús, Cathy, ¿cuántos muertos hay caminando por la ciudad esta noche? ¡Ve por ahí!

La camioneta no había parado del todo cuando Donald se lanzó fuera a la calle. Tropezó, se levantó y corrió hacia la desgarbada figura que acababa de salir de las sombras.

Pasó por alto el alarido procedente de detrás del edificio. Al vislumbrar el rostro del número nueve a la luz de las farolas, creyó que podía imaginarse bastante bien qué lo había causado. Algunas de las suturas que mantenían el cuero cabelludo en su sitio se habían roto, y una porción amarillo grisácea del cráneo estaba al descubierto por encima de un aleteante triángulo de piel.

_¡La doctora Burke va aponer mis pelótas en un plato! _Resbaló al detenerse, inspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y, con tanta calma como pudo, dijo:

_-_-Sigue.

_Sigue._

Conocía aquella palabra.

_-_-Donald, se oyen gritos. Y el claxon de un coche.

_-_-Mira, no te preocupes por eso. El número nueve está dentro, así que limítate a conducir.

_-_-Bueno, deberíamos comprobar si está bien. Podrían haberle herido.

_-_-Ahora no, Cathy. De momento está a salvo, pero el número diez no. Tenemos que dar con ella. Eso.

Catherine miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro al número nueve, tendido y atado en su sitio, asintió de mala gana y se alejó de la acera.

_-_-Tienes razón. Primero encontramos a número diez. ¿Hacia dónde?

Donald se acomodó contra el asiento de pasajero, suspiró y separó las manos.

_-_-¿Yo qué coño sé?

Jane Granger no estaba en el depósito de cadáveres de medicina, en la universidad; ni del todo, ni en parte. Inmóvil junto al tronco de un viejo arce, librándose del olor de la muerte en conserva, Henry pensó en la mejor manera de ocupar el resto de la noche. Los dos hospitales principales de la ciudad estaban cerrados. Si comprobaba ambos depósitos antes del alba, y no veía razón para no poder hacerlo, eso le dejaría tiempo para... para... ¿para qué?

En el curso del último año, había aprendido que los investigadores privados pasan la mayor parte del tiempo recuperando pedazos de información en apariencia inconexa con la esperanza de formar algo que se parezca a un todo coherente... un poco como realizar en primer lugar una búsqueda en un basurero de piezas de un rompecabezas y luego resolverlo sin idea alguna del cuadro final. Era más probable que ocupasen el tiempo en bibliotecas que en busca de coches, y los resultados dependían casi por igual del entrenamiento, talento, y suerte. Por no decir nada de una obstinada determinación para llegar al fondo de las cosas que rayaba en la obsesión.

Obsesión. La obsesión de Hermione por encontrar el cuerpo de su madre bloqueaba la pena que debería estar sintiendo, impedía que siguiera adelante con el resto de su vida. Henry se reclinó contra el árbol, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo iba a permitir que aquello continuara. Sabía que podía abrir brecha, pero ¿a costa de qué? ¿Podía hacerlo sin romperla a ella? ¿Sin perderla? ¿Sin dejar que el sargento detective Draco Malfoy recogiera los pedazos?

De pronto sonrió, haciendo brillar en la oscuridad la blanca media luna de sus dientes. _Mides tu vida en siglos, _se reprochó. _Dale a ella algún tiempo para pasar por esto. Sólo han pasado dos días. _Había hecho suya demasiada de la preocupación del siglo XX por librarse de lo desagradable tan pronta y limpiamente como fuese posible. De acuerdo, reprimir las emociones no era saludable, pero... _dos días a duras penas merece llamarse obsesión. _Era, comprendió, la presencia de Draco Malfoy lo que había hecho que duraran tanto. _No puede hacer por ella más de lo que hago yo. Confía en la fuerza de ella, en su sentido común, y en el conocimiento de que tanto como es capaz, te ama._

_A ambos, _añadió una vocecita.

_Cállate, _la ordenó ferozmente.

Enderezándose, se alejó del árbol y se quedó rígido, erizándose el pelo de su nuca. Un segundo después, los gritos comenzaron.

El sonido hacía eco alrededor de los apiñados edificios, haciéndole difícil localizar su origen. Tras seguir varias direcciones equivocadas, llegó al pequeño y solitario aparcamiento justo cuando la policía del campus se detenía con un chirrido, iluminando con sus faros a una aterrorizada adolescente que se alejaba de un coche de cantos oxidados y del cuerpo de un muchacho igual de joven, la mitad del cual se extendía sobre la calzada. El muchacho sin ninguna duda estaba muerto cuando abrieron la puerta del coche... sólo los muertos caen con tamaña despreocupación por sus huesos a la hora de tocar tierra.

Con los ojos entrecerrados contra el molesto resplandor, Henry se deslizó al interior de una zona de profundas sombras. Aunque no sería insólito que un viandante fuera atraído por los gritos, el anonimato, cuando era posible, aseguraba una posibilidad mayor de supervivencia para su especie. Con menos ruido que el que hacía el viento al rozar las paredes de caliza, comenzó a retirarse. La muchacha estaba a salvo, y si bien habría intervenido de haber llegado a tiempo, no tenía ningún interés en la miríada de formas mediante las que los mortales se mataban unos a otros.

_-_-¡El tío parecía como, como si estuviera muerto! ¡Cómo podrido y muerto! ¡No estoy histérica! ¡Cómo los que he visto en películas, sabe! _-_-La última palabra murió en un ascendente vagido.

_El tío parecía como si estuviera muerto._

Y un cadáver había desaparecido.

Henry se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Lo más probable era que no existiera ninguna relación. Avanzó en silencio, alrededor del borde de un edificio, y casi se ahogó. El olor de la muerte que había sentido en la funeraria era tan fuerte sobre el césped que tuvo que retroceder. Moviéndose por las esquinas, lo más cerca que estaba dispuesto a llegar, lo rastreó hasta un camino de acceso sembrado de baches y lo perdió de nuevo.

Al oír las sirenas aproximándose, se envolvió en la noche una vez más y volvió hasta el aparcamiento. Observaría y escucharía hasta que el drama terminase. La chica bien podía estar histérica, pintando el terror una faz aún más horripilante sobre el asesinato. La policía a buen seguro así lo creería.

_Si Henry regresa sin nada de la funeraria, haré que empiece a montarse en los autobuses. Un varón asiático joven que se sienta justo enfrente de la puerta trasera comiendo caramelos no debería ser muy difícil de localizar. Draco puede hacer el turno de día. _Hermione rodeó con un círculo el punto de trasbordo de Brock Street en su mapa de autobuses. Como pista no era gran cosa, pero era la única que tenían y una que, sabía, la policía no tendría ni tiempo ni personal para seguir. Si Tom Chen (o cualquiera que fuera su nombre) continuaba en Kingston, y seguía yendo en autobús, al final lo encontrarían, podía usar un hechizo de seguimiento básico… y romper las reglas de usar magia en el mundo Muggle…

_Al final. _Se sentó cruzándose de brazos en el sofá y se frotó los ojos sin quitarse las gafas. _Es decir, si continúa en Kingston y sigue yendo en autobús._

¿Y si no era así?

¿Y si había arrojado el cuerpo de su madre dentro de un coche y se lo había llevado? Puede que no sólo hubiera dejado el lugar, sino el país también. El puente Ivy Lea sobre las Mil Islas a los Estados Unidos no estaba lejos, y con la cantidad de tráfico que cruzaba a diario, las probabilidades de que su coche fuera registrado por la aduana eran despreciables. Podía estar en cualquier parte.

Pero él conocía a su madre. No había ninguna otra razón para que pasara por alto los demás cuerpos que habían llegado a la funeraria y huyera luego con el de ella. Expresamente con el de ella. Así que había muchas posibilidades de que su centro de operaciones estuviera en la zona.

Eso resolvía el quién y el dónde. O, al menos, ensamblaba tanta información como disponían.

Hermione hincó los dedos en su nuca, tratando de soltar los nudos de tensión que hacían de sus hombros bloques sólidos; después se inclinó sobre la mesa de café de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso del hecho de que estaría más cómoda en la cocina. Apilando sus notas sobre Tom Chen con esmero a un lado, extendió el contenido del dossier de la doctora Friedman sobre la mesa. _Quién, dónde, cuándo, _e incluso _cómo; _tenía notas sobre todo ello, una hoja de papel para cada pregunta con el título escrito en rotulador negro en la parte superior de la página. Sólo _por qué _permanecía en blanco. ¿Por qué robar un cuerpo? ¿Por qué robar el cuerpo de su madre?

_¿Por qué no me contó que estaba tan enferma?_

_¿Por qué no respondí al teléfono?_

_¿Por qué no la llamé?_

_¿Por qué no estuve allí cuando me necesitaba?_

El lápiz se quebró entre sus dedos, y el sonido hizo retroceder a Hermione contra los cojines del sofá, con el corazón martilleando. Esas preguntas no formaban parte de la investigación. Esas preguntas eran para más tarde, para _después _de que recuperara a su madre. Con la mano izquierda apretada contra el puente de sus gafas, luchó por mantener el control. Su madre necesitaba que fuera fuerte.

De repente, el persistente aroma del perfume de su madre, de sus cosméticos y de su jabón de baño recubrieron su nariz y su garganta con una pátina del pasado. Su puño derecho se clavó en su estómago, cortando las súbitas náuseas. El ruido ambiente del apartamento pasó a estar en primer plano. El motor del refrigerador cobró el volumen de un helicóptero despegando, y el goteo del baño resonó contra la porcelana. Un coche aceleró fuera en la calle, y algo se movió en la gravilla del aparcamiento.

Poco a poco, los otros sonidos se desvanecieron en la distancia, pero las pisadas arrastrándose a través de las piedras sueltas continuaron. Hermione frunció el ceño, agradecida por la distracción.

Puede que fuera Draco de regreso del establecimiento de comida rápida al otro lado de la calle, pisando indeciso porque... bueno, porque él y Henry habían estado indecisos alrededor de ella desde que llegaron. No es que no apreciase su ayuda, cosa que hacía, pero deseaba hacer comprender a sus dos cabezas duras que podía cuidarse de sí misma.

Algo rozó al pasar la ventana del salón.

Hermione se irguió. Las amplias ventanas a la altura del suelo del apartamento del sótano siempre habían constituido un blanco tentador para los chicos del vecindario, y con el paso de los años habían sido decoradas con jabón, pintura, huevos, lápiz de labios, y, en una ocasión, con pegatinas de los Pitufos. Levantándose, se acercó y encendió la lámpara de pie con sus tres bombillas de cien vatios. Con un poco de suerte, algo de la brillante luz blanca que iluminaba el salón se derramaría en la noche y hasta podría ver a los pequeños vándalos antes de que huyeran corriendo.

Se detuvo ante la ventana, una mano agarrando el borde de la cortina, la otra en su varita sacándola lentamente de su pantalon. Desde tan cerca, pudo oír cómo algo estaba sin duda alguna frotando el otro lado del cristal. Con un movimiento suave y experto, echó a un lado la cortina y tiró alzando la persiana hasta su tope.

Pegada contra el cristal, los dedos abiertos, la boca moviéndose sin emitir sonido, se encontraba su madre. Dos pares de ojos, del mismo color gris, se abrieron en simultánea señal de reconocimiento.

Luego el mundo se tambaleó por un segundo.

_Mi madre está muerta._

Fragmentos de recuerdos lucharon por unirse. Desesperadamente, se aferró a los pedazos.

_Ésta es mi..._

_Ésta es mi..._

No podía recordarlo, no podía retenerlo.

Una adolescente, moviendo de arriba a abajo las piernas, con una cinta cruzándole sobre el pecho. Una mujer joven, alta, derecha y orgullosa, vestida de uniforme azul. Una minúscula boca rosa abriéndose en lo que seguramente era el primer bostezo de la creación. Una niña, de repente seria, sus pequeños brazos tendiéndose para sostenerla mientras ella lloraba. Una voz diciendo: "No te preocupes, madre".

Madre.

_Ésta es mi hija. Mi niña._

Ahora sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

La ventana se quedó vacía. Nadie se movió en el aparcamiento en el radio que la luz y la visión de Hermione alcanzaban.

_Mi madre está muerta._

Doblando la esquina, fuera de la vista, sobre el camino de grava que conducía a la entrada del edificio, se escucharon los mismos vacilantes pasos.

Hermione se giró con rapidez y corrió hacia la puerta del apartamento.

Había echado el cerrojo al irse Draco, una costumbre arraigada tras pasar años en una ciudad mayor, más violenta. Entonces, mientras dedos temblorosos retorcían el mecanismo, el cerrojo se atascó.

_-_-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA DE MIERDA!

Dejó de oír las pisadas. No podía oír nada salvo el rugir de la sangre en sus oídos.

_Estará en la escalera ahora... _El metal le magulló las manos... _abriendo la puerta de fuera... _¿Se había quedado cerrada la puerta de seguridad al irse Draco? Hermione no podía recordarlo. _Si no consigue entrar, se irá._ La puerta entera tembló mientras golpeaba el cerrojo con sus puños. _¡No te vayas! _A través de dedos blancos por la tensión, sintió que algo cedía.

_No te vayas otra vez..._

El vestíbulo estaba vacío.

La puerta de seguridad abierta.

Por encima del alarido de negación que retumbó contra los lados de su cráneo, pese a que ningún sonido traspasó sus dientes fuertemente apretados, Hermione escuchó la puerta de un coche abriéndose. Luego, neumáticos alejándose a través de la gravilla.

La adrenalina la catapultó por el tramo de escalera y la lanzó al interior de la noche.

_-_-Estuvo cerca, Cathy, demasiado cerca. ¡Estaba dentro del edificio!

_-_-¿Está bien?

_-_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No querrás decir si nos vio alguien?

_-_-No _-_-Catherine negó con la cabeza, haciendo volar las puntas de su cabello brillante como el marfil bajo las luces de las farolas_-_-. Los arreglos que hicimos no están pensados para tanta actividad. Si alguno de los motores se ha quemado...

Donald terminó de atar el cuerpo que se oponía débilmente en la trasera y se abrió camino hasta la parte de delante de la camioneta.

_-_-Bueno, parece que todo funciona _-_-suspiró, acomodándose en su asiento_-_-. Pero desde luego no quería venir conmigo.

_-_-Claro que no, interrumpiste el patrón.

_-_-¿Qué patrón?

_-_-El cuerpo estaba reaccionando para abandonar el edificio de Ciencias de la Vida, retomando un camino seguido durante años.

_-_-¿Sí? Yo pensaba que estaba volviendo a casa.

_-_-Su casa está con nosotros ahora.

Donald lanzó un ansioso vistazo por encima del hombro a la parte de atrás de la camioneta. El número nueve estaba tendido pasivamente, pero el número diez seguía forcejeando contra las correas. Le había seguido al ordenárselo, pero se apostaría de buena gana sus posibilidades de conseguir un premio Nobel a que no había querido hacerlo.

_-_-Quédate quieto _-_-le ordenó bruscamente, y no se quedó aliviado más que a medias al ver cómo obedecía la programación.

Draco Malfoy salió de la diminuta tienda de comida rápida, aspirando el aroma de patatas fritas y grasiento _halibut _superpuesto al de una cálida noche de primavera. Justo en aquel preciso instante, las cosas no tenían tan mal aspecto. Aunque encontrar el cuerpo de Jane Granger tan pronto como fuera posible sería lo mejor para todos los interesados, Hermione era una persona adulta inteligente, bien familiarizada con la cruda realidad de que algunos casos nunca se resolvían. Al final, aceptaría que su madre se había ido, aceptaría que estaba muerta, y podrían retomar la resolución del problema que todo aquello había interrumpido.

Estaría ahí para consolarla, ella comprendería que Fitzroy no tenía nada que ofrecer, y los dos sentarían la cabeza. Puede que incluso tuvieran un hijo. _No. _La imagen de Hermione en un papel maternal le hizo pensárselo. _Puede que no lo tuvieran._

Se detuvo en el bordillo mientras una camioneta de reparto salía de la avenida del bloque de apartamentos, girando al sur hacia el centro de la ciudad. Un instante después, la comida yacía olvidada en la cuneta mientras corría a toda velocidad para agarrar a la figura de mirada salvaje que se precipitaba sobre la carretera.

_-_-¡Hermione! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Ella trató de zafarse de su presa, luchando por seguir a la camioneta.

_-_-Mi madre... _-_-Entonces las luces traseras desaparecieron y ella se aflojó contra él_-_-. Draco, mi madre...

Suavemente, la hizo girarse, conteniendo a duras penas una consternada exclamación ante su expresión. Parecía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el corazón.

_-_-¿Hermione, qué pasa con tu madre?

Ella tragó saliva.

_-_-Mi madre estaba en la ventana del cuarto de estar. Mirando al interior hacia mí. El cerrojo se atascó, y cuando salí fuera se había ido. Se alejó en esa furgoneta. Es el único sitio al que podría haber ido. Mike, tenemos que perseguir a esa camioneta.

Helados dedos bajaron bailando por la columna vertebral deMalfoy. Palabras disparatadas intercaladas entre rápidos jadeos en busca de aliento, pero ella parecía creerlas. Moviéndose despacio, la guió de vuelta hacia el apartamento.

_-_-Hermione. _-_-Su voz brotó tensa y contenida, el nombre de ella apenas se entendió, así que volvió a empezar_-_-. Hermione, tu madre está muerta.

Ella se liberó de sus brazos de un empujón.

_-_-¡Lo sé! _-_-rugió ella_-_-. ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡También lo estaba la mujer de la ventana!

_-_-Mira, sólo la dejé sola unos pocos minutos. _-_-A la vez que hablaba, Malfoy, que había regresado para encontrarse con que el desastre la había visitado durante los pocos minutos que estuvo ausente, oía sus palabras repetidas por un millar de voces_-_-. ¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba tan cerca de vencerse? Nunca se ha dejado vencer antes. _-_-Apoyó el antebrazo contra la pared y el rostro contra la almohada de su brazo. Después de aquel único arrebato, Hermione había empezado a temblar, pero no le dejaba que la tocara. Se sentó sin más en la mecedora de su madre y se balanceó mirando fijamente a la ventana. Los años de entrenamiento, de tratar con situaciones similares, parecían de pronto inútiles. Si el señor Delgado no hubiese aparecido, persuadiéndola para que se tomase esas píldoras para dormir (¿Cómo vas a estar fuerte mañana si no duermes esta noche, eh?), no sabía qué hubiera hecho; la hubiera sacudido probablemente, gritado sin duda; desde luego, no habría hecho nada bueno.

Henry se levantó de su postura en cuclillas junto a la ventana. El olor que permanecía en la parte de fuera del cristal era inconfundible.

_-_-No se ha dejado vencer _-_-dijo con calma_-_-. Al menos no de la forma que crees.

_-_-¿De qué estás hablando? _-_-Draco no se molestó en volver la cabeza_-_-. Está teniendo alucinaciones, Dios.

_-_-No. Me temo que no. Y parece que te debo una disculpa, detective.

Malfoy bufó, pero la seguridad en la voz de Henry le hizo enderezarse.

_-_-¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué?

_-_-Por culparte de ver demasiadas películas malas.

_-_-No necesito otro misterio esta noche, Fitzroy. ¿De qué coño estás hablando?

_-_-Estoy hablando _-_-Henry se apartó de la ventana, con una expresión inescrutable_-_- del retorno del doctor Frankenstein.

_-_-No me jodas, Fitzroy. No estoy de... Dios, ¿no estás bromeando, no?

Negó con la cabeza.

_-_-No. No estoy bromeando.

Era imposible no creerle. Magos, _Hombres lobo, momias, vampiros: debería haberlo esperado._

_-_-Madre de Dios. ¿Qué vamos a decirle a Hermione?

Ojos marrón verdoso y grises se miraron, por una vez sin que hubiera una lucha de fuerzas entre ellos.

_-_-No tengo la menor idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor Adaptación: Vladimir**

**Personajes: De Tanya Huff**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama- Romance**

**Ranking: T**

**Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez**

**ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.**

**NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO**

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

**(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.04)**

**_ 7 _**

_-_-Creo que deberíamos decírselo.

Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Henry se apoyó contra la pared junto a las ventanas.

_-_-¿Decirle que creemos que alguien ha convertido a su madre en el monstruo de Frankenstein?

_-_-Sí. Decirle exactamente eso. _–_Malfoy se frotó las sienes con el canto de las manos. Había sido una noche muy larga, y no tenía ganas de que amaneciera_-_-. ¿Recuerdas aquel pequeño incidente el otoño pasado?

Las cejas de Henry se alzaron. Apenas había duda de a qué se refería el detective, aunque él difícilmente describiría la destrucción de un demente y un demonio como un _incidente_.

_-_-Si estás hablando de Normal, lo recuerdo.

_-_-Bien, estaba pensando en algo que dijo Hermione, después de que todo hubiera terminado, sobre la existencia de un oscuro dios ahí fuera que sabe de nosotros, y que si nos rendimos a la desesperación caerá sobre nosotros como un político sobre una barra libre. _-_-Suspiró, una prolongada, temblorosa espiración, y se encontró casi demasiado cansado para inspirar de nuevo_-_-. Si no ha reparado en ella todavía, lo hará pronto. Tiene los nervios de punta.

_-_-¿Hermione?

_-_-No la viste.

A Henry le resultó difícil creer que Hermione se abandonase alguna vez a lo que fuera, y menos que a cualquier otra cosa a la desesperación, pero concedió que en las presentes circunstancias incluso la personalidad más fuerte podría sucumbir.

_-_-¿Y piensas que si le contamos lo que sospechamos...?

_-_-Se enfurecerá, y no hay nada que elimine la desesperanza más rápido que la justa ira.

Henry reflexionó sobre ello, los brazos cruzados, los omoplatos apoyados contra la pared. El Demonio seguía existiendo porque las emociones de que se alimentaba formaban parte de la condición humana, pero los tres (Malfoy, Hermione, y él) conocían su nombre. Si quería acólitos, y qué dios no, tendría que ir hasta uno de ellos. Si Malfoy estaba en lo cierto acerca de Hermione (y Henry tenía que reconocer que los años que hacía que el mortal la conocía hacían de él un buen juez), hacer que se encolerizase como protección sería lo mejor. Había asimismo un factor adicional que no debía ser pasado por alto.

_-_-Nunca nos perdonaría si no se lo contáramos.

Malfoy asintió, frunciendo los labios.

_-_-Así es.

El silencio reinó por un instante mientras consideraban el resultado de hacer que la furia de Hermione se dirigiera hacia ellos. Ninguno se imaginaba que sus posibilidades de supervivencia fueran especialmente elevadas, al menos no en lo que a mantener una relación estable se refería. Henry habló el primero.

_-_-Entonces, se lo contaremos.

_-_-¿Contarle qué? _-_-Hermione estaba de pie en la entrada del cuarto de estar, la ropa arrugada, los ojos turbios, la mejilla marcada por un pliegue de la funda de la almohada. Dando un paso adelante con cuidado, se tambaleó y se agarró al respaldo de una silla, sujetándose contra ella. Se sentía separada de su propio cuerpo, un efecto de las píldoras para dormir del que apenas se había logrado deshacer_-_-. ¿Contarle que está fuera de sus cabales? ¿Que no puede haber visto a su madre muerta en la ventana? _-_-Su voz subía y bajaba descontrolada; no parecía poder dominarla.

_-_-En realidad, Hermione te creemos. _-_-El tono de Henry no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Cogida por sorpresa, Hermione pestañeó y luego trató de enfocar su ceño sobre Malfoy.

_-_-¿Los dos me creéis?

_-_-Sí. _-_-Él le devolvió una idéntica mirada_-_-. Los dos te creemos.

Malfoy dio un respingo cuando la figurita Royal Dalton golpeó la pared más lejana del cuarto de estar, rompiéndose en un millar de caros fragmentos de porcelana fina. Henry se movió, alejándose un poco más del radio del estallido.

_-_-¡Malditos, bastardos comemierda hijos de puta! _-_-La rabia que tornaba roja su visión y rugía en sus oídos se atascó en la garganta de Hermione, cerrando el paso a la corriente de palabrotas. Cogió rauda otro objeto de adorno y lo lanzó tan fuerte como pudo al otro lado del cuarto. Cuando se hizo pedazos, recuperó la voz de nuevo_-_-. ¿Cómo se ATREVEN?

Respirando profundamente, se derrumbó sobre el sofá, con los dientes cerrados contra las oleadas de náuseas, la reacción de su cuerpo a la noticia.

_-_-¿Cómo puede nadie hacerle eso a otro ser humano?

_-_-La ciencia... _-_-empezó Malfoy, pero Hermione lo interrumpió... lo cual posiblemente fuera lo mejor, pues no estaba del todo seguro de lo que iba a decir.

_-_-Esto no es ciencia, Malfoy. Se trata de mi madre.

_-_-No de tu madre, Hermione _-_-le dijo Henry con suavidad_-_-. Sólo del cuerpo de tu madre.

_-_-¿Sólo el cuerpo de mi madre? _-_-Hermione se subió las gafas con el puño para que no vieran temblar sus dedos_-_-. Puede que no haya sido la mejor hija del mundo, pero conozco a mi madre, y te digo que era mi madre la que estaba en la ventana. ¡No sólo su puto cuerpo!

Malfoy se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y le cogió una mano entre las suyas. Sopesó y descartó cuatro o cinco lugares comunes de consuelo que no parecían en realidad ser pertinentes, y sabiamente decidió mantener la boca cerrada.

Hermionei trató con poco entusiasmo de soltar su mano, pero cuando sus dedos se limitaron a cerrarse como respuesta, la dejó ahí, guardando su fuerza para alimentar su cólera.

_-_-La vi. Estaba muerta. Conozco la muerte. Entonces la vi de nuevo en la ventana. Y estaba... _-_-De nuevo, la cresta de una oleada de náuseas se alzó y se retiró hoscamente_-_-. No estaba muerta.

_-_-Pero tampoco viva. _-_-Como las palabras en sí no ofrecían ningún consuelo, Henry las presentó tal como eran, sin el adorno de la emoción.

Una vez más, el rostro de su madre se alzó saliendo de la oscuridad, los ojos abiertos, la boca moviéndose en silencio. El apretón de Malfoy se convirtió en una cálida ancla, y Hermione se sirvió de él para sustraerse al recuerdo.

_-_-No. _-_-Tragó saliva y un músculo tembló en su mandíbula_-_-. Tampoco viva. Pero de pie, y caminando. _-_-Por un momento, pensar que sólo una lámina de cristal se había interpuesto entre ellas le hizo imposible seguir. _Quiero gritar y llorar hasta que todo esto se acabe y no tenga que ocuparme de ello. Quiero que sea el sábado pasado. Quiero contestar al teléfono. Quiero hablar con ella, decirle que la quiero, decirle adiós. _Todo el cuerpo le dolía con el esfuerzo de mantener el control, pero de todo el torrente apenas contenido por su voluntad, sólo podía liberar la ira_-_-. Alguien le hizo eso. Alguien en esa universidad ha perpetrado el mayor de los crímenes, la peor de las violaciones.

Malfoy dio un respingo.

_-_-¿En la universidad? ¿Por qué en la universidad?

_-_-Tú mismo lo dijiste, ciencia. Es difícil que haya sido alguien de la puta tienda de ultramarinos. _-_-Se subió las gafas con los nudillos de nuevo, luego se inclinó hacia delante y barrió sus notas de la mesa de café, desperdigándolas con la fuerza del golpe hasta la puerta del apartamento. Su voz, por contraste, había ganado un rígido control_-_-. Esto lo cambia todo. Ahora podemos encontrarla.

De mala gana, Malfoy le soltó la mano; había aceptado todo el consuelo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. La observó en silencio mientras ella le tendía una hoja de papel en blanco, deseando sacudirla, sin estar del todo seguro de por qué.

_-_-De acuerdo. Sabemos que el cuerpo sigue en la ciudad, así que sabemos dónde buscar a las ratas e hijos de puta que le han hecho eso. _-_-La punta del lápiz se partió contra el papel, y ella luchó contra el impulso de clavarlo a través de la mesa_-_-. Está en la ciudad. Están en la ciudad.

_-_-Hermione. _-_-Henry atravesó la habitación para arrodillarse a su lado_-_-. ¿Estás segura de que debes hacer esto ahora? _-_-Cuando ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, a él se le erizó el vello de los brazos debido a la tensión en el aire.

_-_-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Ir a dormir?

Podía oír el corazón de ella martilleando, oír el efecto de la adrenalina bombeada por todo su organismo.

_-_-No...

_-_-Necesito hacerlo, Henry. Necesito ensamblar las piezas. Encontrar algún sentido a todo esto. Necesito hacerlo ahora. _-_-La alternativa quedaba implícita en su tono. _O me devorará hasta que no quede nada de mí._

La mano que se posó sobre la de él, sólo por un instante, estaba tan caliente que casi quemaba. Puesto que no podía hacer nada más, Henry asintió y fue a sentarse en la mecedora junto a la puerta, desde la que podía observar su rostro. Por el momento, la dejaría que se ocupara de su horror y su cólera a su propia manera.

Encontró interesante que Malfoy no pareciera más feliz por ello de lo que él se sentía. _Queremos correr a rescatarla y en vez de eso nos encontramos con que nos permite ayudar. No es exactamente una posición cómoda para un caballero andante. _Pero por otro lado, Hermion no era exactamente una mujer cómoda de amar.

_-_-Muy bien, pasando de encontrar el cuerpo de mi madre a centramos en hallar a la gente que le hizo esto, ¿qué estamos buscando? _-_-Con un nuevo lápiz, grabó "¿Qué?" de parte a parte de la cabecera de la hoja_-_-. Alguien que puede levantar a los muertos. Sin tener en cuenta el Segundo Advenimiento, pues dudo que sea tan sencillo como _levántate de tu lecho y anda, _volvamos a la ciencia. _-_-Escribió "Científico" bajo el título, luego revolvió sacando una hoja nueva y escribió "¿Dónde?".

Draco se echó hacia delante, venciendo sus viejas costumbres a su preocupación.

_-_-Todo apunta a la universidad. Uno, es donde encuentras científicos. Dos, puedes disponer de un laboratorio privado hoy en día, en especial uno que contenga el equipamiento que habrían necesitado para...

_-_-Tres _-_-le interrumpió Hermione. Lo último con lo que quería vérselas en aquel preciso momento eran los detalles de lo que en realidad habían hecho.

_No lo último, _dijo una vocecita desde la parte posterior de su cabeza.

_-_-Tres _-_-dijo de nuevo, lanzando sus palabras contra la certeza de que, de alguna forma, sólo con que hubiera respondido al teléfono todo esto podría haberse evitado_-_-. Ya hemos establecido que tenía que ser alguien que sabía que iba a morir. Ella trabajaba en la universidad. Sus amigos estaban en la universidad. Le hicieron pruebas en la universidad. Cuatro, el campus está a menos de diez manzanas al sur en División Street. Estamos cerca. _-_-Su risa contenía más histeria que humor_-_-. Incluso una mujer muerta podría recorrerlas.

_-_-Y cinco _-_-añadió Henry con delicadeza, mientras Hermione luchaba por refrenar sus emociones otra vez, y el brazo de Draco se cernía inerme detrás de su espalda, seguro de que ella rechazaría la compasión, mas incapaz de dejar de ofrecerla_-_-. Hay otro, y estaba en el campus esta noche.

La barbilla de Hermione se alzó, ayudándola a recobrar algo de distanciamiento el recordar a Henry diciendo que no se trataba de nada estrictamente personal. El brazo de Draco volvió a caer a su costado, abrazándola lentamente. Ella escribió las palabras de aquél al pie de la letra, cogió otra hoja, escribió "¿Por qué?" y tuvo que esforzarse por distanciarse de nuevo.

_-_-Al menos sabemos para qué querían el cuerpo. Pero ¿por qué mi madre? ¿Qué tenía de especial?

_-_-Sabían que iba a morir. _-_-Draco no pudo hallar una forma de completar la idea que no restregase con sal emociones ya sangrando en carne viva, así que cogió aliento para tomar fuerzas y en lugar de eso dijo:_-_- Hermione, ¿por qué no dejas que me ocupe de esto?

_-_-¿Y qué hago yo mientras? ¿Echar cenizas sobre mi cabeza? Que te jodan, Draco Sabían que iba a morir y necesitaban un cuerpo fresco. Ya está. Ya lo he dicho. Ahora sigamos.

Con sus propios nervios al descubierto, Draco lanzó una mirada al otro lado del cuarto a alguien que podría entenderlo. _¡No pretendía herirla!_

_Lo sé. _Los ojos de Henry se clavaron con rapidez a la izquierda de Malfoy y volvieron a mirarlo, añadiendo tan claramente como si hubiera hablado en voz alta: _y ella lo sabe._

_-_-No se hizo autopsia. _-_-El lápiz de Hermione empezó a moverse de nuevo_-_-. Supongo que si vas a hacer que el cadáver se levante y ande, eso es importante. Con un diagnóstico de muerte en seis meses por fallo cardiaco, no habría necesidad de realizar una autopsia cuando mi madre sufriera el ataque. Me pregunto... _-_-Alzó la vista y frunció el ceño_-_-. ¿Esperaron a que el otro muriera también? Podemos consultar al personal, averiguar quién más murió hace poco, ver si existe una conexión con mi madre, y seguir la pista hasta su origen.

Con una mano desplegó las tres hojas de papel. La otra hizo rebotar la goma del lápiz sobre la mesa.

_-_-De acuerdo. Tenemos qué, dónde, por qué... _-_-El lápiz se sosegó_-_-. No creo que debamos preocuparnos por _cómo._

_Un cuerpo tendido sobre una losa, su grotesca sombra proyectada sobre un basto muro de roca. En segundo plano, extraño equipamiento. En los rincones, oscuridad, rota por la apenas visible tracería gris de una telaraña. Por encima de todo, una cúpula gótica abierta a la noche. El trueno restalla y el relámpago se arquea bajando de los cielos. Y la Muerte es echada a un lado._

_-_-¿Hermione?

_-_-¿Qué? _-_-Se giró rápidamente hacia Malfoy, los ojos abiertos.

_-_-Nada. _-_-Ahora que contaba con su atención, no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ella_-_-. Parecías un poco... _-_-_hechizada. _Cerró los dientes sobre la última palabra.

_-_-Cansada. _-_-Henry se deslizó como la seda en mitad de la pausa_-_-. ¿No crees que deberíamos dormir un poco?

_-_-No. No hemos acabado. No voy a dormir hasta que lo hayamos hecho. _-_-Sabía que sonaba un poco desesperada, pero ya estaba más allá de importarle_-_-. Así pues, ¿con qué contamos para el _quién? _Un científico, o un grupo de científicos, en la universidad, que sabían que mi madre iba a morir, que poseen el conocimiento para levantar a los muertos y la arrogancia para usarlo.

_-_-La mayoría de los criminales son arrogantes _–_Malfoy se hundió en los cojines del sofá_-_-. Eso es lo que los convierte en criminales. Piensan que las leyes de la sociedad no se les aplican.

Hermione se subió las gafas.

_-_-Muy profundo, detective, pero esto no es como robar la tienda de la esquina para comprar cervezas. Necesitamos un motivo.

_-_-Si tuvieses la habilidad de alzar a los muertos, ¿no sería motivo suficiente? _-_-preguntó Henry, sus ojos de repente lóbregos_-_-. Están haciéndolo porque _pueden _hacerlo. Probablemente no lo consideren siquiera un crimen... tal habilidad divina los pone por encima de preocupaciones tan nimias.

_-_-Bueno _-_-resopló Malfoy_-_-, tú deberías saberlo.

_-_-Sí.

Esa sola sílaba erizó el vello de la nuca de Malfoy y éste entendió, algo tarde, que nadie comprendía el abuso de poder tan bien como aquellos que lo compartían.

Hermione hizo caso omiso de ambos, arrumbando sus notas en una pulcra pila, con movimientos espasmódicos.

_-_-Así que estamos buscando en la universidad a un científico arrogante con conocimientos médicos que sabía que mi madre iba a morir. Será como encontrar la aguja en el proverbial pajar.

Malfoy liberó su atención de Henry Fitzroy y volvió al asunto entre manos.

_-_-¿Qué hay del jefe de tu madre?

_-_-¿La doctora Burke? No lo creo. Mi madre decía que era la administradora de más talento para la que había trabajado, y eso no deja mucho tiempo para dedicarlo a levantar a los muertos.

_-_-¿Y qué? Si firmó el acta de defunción tiene que ser médico, aparte de lo otro. Sabía que tu madre iba a morir y, como jefa de departamento, con toda seguridad estaba en disposición de adquirir el equipo para un laboratorio secreto. _-_-Levantó las manos pasándoselas por el pelo, y trató de obligar a su fatigado cerebro a funcionar sólo un poco más_-_-. Es alguien por quien empezar.

_-_-Tengo una cita con ella por la mañana. Veré qué puedo averiguar. _-_-Su tono dejaba traslucir que no contaba con descubrir gran cosa.

_-_-_Veremos _qué _averiguamos._

_-_-No, Malfoy _-_-Negó con la cabeza, y deseó no haberlo hecho cuando la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas_-_-. Quiero que ates algunos cabos sueltos relativos al señor Chen.

_-_-Hermione, Tom Chen es un callejón sin salida te dije que no usare magia – la miro a los ojos esperando que ella tampoco la usara ni mencionara frente a los ojos de Henry.

Ella se dio la vuelta para encararlo, sujetándose contra el respaldo del sofá.

_-_-Puede que siga siendo el único callejón que tenemos. No te necesito conmigo, Draco- lo miro y se acercó un poco- ¿lo harías por mí?

_-_-No deberías hacerlo sola, deja que te acompañe – le puso una mano en la mejilla sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

_-_-No lo estoy haciendo. A no ser que quieras volver a casa, necesito tu ayuda…- aquellas simples palabras hicieron que el pecho de Draco se expandiera y le beso la frente con cuidado.

Él lanzó una mirada a Henry, al otro lado del cuarto, que no fue de ayuda.

_-_-Por supuesto que no me voy a casa _-_-gruñó. Puede que rendirse fuese su única opción, pero nadie decía que tuviera que hacerlo sin luchar_-_-. ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?

Ante su sorpresa, fue Henry quien respondió.

_-_-Dormir. No tengo elección. El alba está muy próxima. Puedo sentir el sol. Tú, detective, has estado despierto toda la noche. Y tú, Hermione, puedo oler las drogas en tu organismo... necesitas dormir para aclarar la ofuscación de tu mente.

_-_-No, yo...

Henry la interrumpió alzando un imperioso ceño.

_-_-Unas horas no supondrán ninguna diferencia para tu madre, y a ti te servirán de mucho. _-_-Atravesando el cuarto, extendió una mano_-_-. Puedo hacerte olvidar por un tiempo, si quieres.

_-_-No quiero olvidar, gracias. _-_-Pero tomó su mano y se puso en pie, aplastando un trozo de porcelana china bajo la suela de su zapato. Los dedos de él eran tan fríos como cálidos los de Draco. Un ancla de distinto tipo_-_-. Y, pese a lo que los dos creéis, soy del todo consciente de que extralimitarme no ayudará en absoluto a dar con los comemierda que lo hicieron. Dormiré, comeré. Y luego... _-_-La ira y el agotamiento, actuando por igual, destruyeron el resto del pensamiento antes de que lo hubiera formulado. Se aferró al brazo de Henry y lo miró fijamente a la cara_-_-. No podré esperarte. La puesta de sol está terriblemente lejos.

Él le tocó la mejilla con la mano libre y repitió:

_-_-Terriblemente lejos. Yo mismo no podría haberlo dicho mejor. Pero ten cuidado mientras no estoy contigo. _-_-Su mirada pasó por encima de su hombro para encontrar la de Draco_-_-. Tened cuidado los dos.

Donald aseguró el portaobjetos, miró con atención la mancha de color púrpura por un momento, suspiró, y se volvió.

_-_-Cathy, no me gusta lo que tenemos aquí.

_-_-¿Problemas con número ocho? _-_-Catherine alzó la vista de su disección, el ceño fruncido, las manos sepultadas bajo uno de los órganos en descomposición del número ocho.

_-_-El número ocho está más allá de poder darnos problema alguno _-_-bufó Donald_-_-. Me preocupa más el dúo dinámico de ahí.

Desconcertada, Catherine miró por encima de su máscara a las dos cajas de aislamiento en marcha.

_-_-Estoy segura de que todo el daño que sufrieron la pasada noche era superficial. Suturaste todas las laceraciones de número nueve. Los dos comprobamos si existía sobrecarga mecánica. Ajusté su nivel de nutrientes para compensar el esfuerzo de la reestructuración bacteriana...

_-_-No es eso lo que quería decir. _-_-Desgarró el envoltorio de un caramelo, lo hizo un lio y lo arrojó más o menos hacia la papelera_-_-. ¿No crees que esos dos han ido un poco más allá de los parámetros del experimento?

_-_-Claro que no _-_-Catherine depositó un riñon sobre una bandeja esterilizada_-_-. Vamos a necesitar muestras de tejido de los otros para comparar.

_-_-Sí, sí, lo sé. Sacaré la aguja de biopsias en un minuto, pero primero vamos a tener una charla sobre el paseíto de la noche pasada. Eso no tuvo nada que ver con la regeneración de órganos mediante bacterias adaptadas, ni siquiera con la reanimación del cuerpo humano por medio de bacterias adaptadas y servomotores.

_-_-¿De qué estás hablando? Si lo de la noche anterior no fue animación, no sé qué otra cosa fue; si los quieres más animados, tendrás que llamar a Disney.

_-_-¿Es una broma? _-_-preguntó Donald_-_-. Porque si lo es, no es nada divertida. Se suponía que ella _-_-señaló la caja de Jane Granger_-_- no iba a ir a casa, y él... bueno, él no se suponía que fuera a ir a ninguna parte.

Catherine se encogió de hombros, sus manos de nuevo sepultadas hasta las muñecas.

_-_-Obviamente, introducirle sus propios patrones de onda cerebral a través de la red neuronal despertó recuerdos enterrados. Teniendo en cuenta que cuando estaba viva caminó cada noche durante años hasta casa desde el edificio de Ciencias de la Vida, lo más lógico era que siguiera esa programación. Deberíamos haber previsto que esto ocurriría y haber tomado precauciones _-_-su voz bajó hasta convertirse en algo aproximado al ritmo de discurso de la doctora Burke_-_-. Cuantos más impulsos son enviados a un recuerdo impreso dado, más sencillo resulta que posteriores impulsos sigan el mismo circuito. Y teniendo en cuenta las molestias que nos hemos tomado para enseñar a número nueve a seguirnos, yo diría que tendríamos que estar contentos de que la siguiera. A fin de cuentas, tú eres el que decía que no estaba aprendiendo nada.

_-_-Sí, bueno, también soy el que dice que no le gusta esto. _-_-Mordisqueó con fuerza el caramelo en su boca y lo trituró entre los dientes_-_-. Quiero decir, supón que no estamos limitándonos a recrear respuestas físicas.

Catherine dejó el segundo riñon al lado del primero.

_-_-No sé de qué estás hablando.

_-_-¡Estoy hablando de almas, Cathy! _-_-Su tono se volvió un poco chillón_-_-. ¿Y si, a causa de lo que hemos hecho, Jane Grager vuelto a su cuerpo?

_-_-No seas ridículo. No estamos devolviendo una antigua vida, estamos creando nuevas, como... poner vino nuevo en odres viejos.

_-_-No es así como se hace _-_-le hizo ver Donald con aspereza_-_-. El vino viejo se mezcla con el joven. _-_-Se dio la vuelta sobre su taburete y se inclinó sobre el microscopio. Sabía que era inútil discutir eso; las almas no tenían sitio en el mundo de Cathy. Y puede que ella tuviera razón. Ella era el genio manifiesto, después de todo, y era su experimento. Él sólo participaba en ello por curiosidad... y por la recompensa final, claro.

_Sin embargo, _se dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, incómodamente consciente de las preguntas que yacían en las cajas de aislamiento detrás de él, _estaría mas contento si supiese que estamos creando una nueva versión de _Frankenstein _en vez de una de _La noche de los muertos vivientes. Un instante de reflexión le recordó que Frankenstein no había tenido lo que se dice un final feliz. _Ni un argumento feliz, que digamos._

Podía oír voces. La voz de ella y la de _él. _No podía entender qué estaban diciendo, pero sí el tono. Estaban discutiendo.

Recordaba discutir. Cómo acababa con golpes. Y dolor.

_Él _discutía a menudo con ella.

A número nueve no...

...no...

...no le gustaba eso.

_-_-Buenos días, doctora Burke. El café está listo.

_-_-Bien. _-_-La doctora Burke dejó su maletín junto a la puerta del despacho interior y se giró hacia la cafetera_-_-. Me salva la vida, señora Shaw.

_-_-Puede que no sea tan bueno como cuando Jane lo hacía _-_-suspiró la señora Shaw_-_-. Ella siempre tenía tan buena mano para el café...

De espaldas al cuarto, la doctora Burke puso los ojos en blanco y se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría el melodrama de dolor en el despacho. Dos días recibiendo cada informe, cada memorando, cada pequeña cosa junto con un panegírico era casi tanto como podía soportar. Levantó la taza del asa y echó tres cucharadas colmadas en el interior. Si la universidad cumpliese procurándole el prometido interino (o mejor todavía, un reemplazo permanente para el puesto de Jane Granger) le diría a la señora Shaw que se tomara unos días libres.

_Por desgracia, _la doctora rellenó su taza y contempló con furia el oscuro líquido, _las ruedas de la academia avanzan con lentitud geológica._

Detrás de ella, la señora Shaw encendió la radio. Village People estaba casi terminando los últimos compases de "YMCA".

La doctora Burke se volvió y transfirió su airada mirada a la radio.

_-_-Si están haciendo otro homenaje a los 70, cambiamos de emisora. Ya viví la música disco una vez, y preferiría no hacerlo de nuevo.

_-_-Esto es la CKVS FM, son las nueve en punto, y ahora las noticias. La policía sigue sin tener pistas sobre el cruel asesinato la pasada noche de un estudiante del QECVI en el campus de la Queen's University. El único testigo del crimen se encuentra en observación en el Hospital General de Kingston y todavía no ha sido capaz de proporcionar a la policía una descripción precisa del asesino. Aunque la joven no resultó herida en el incidente, los doctores dicen que sufre una conmoción. Tanto la policía como el personal médico refieren que hasta que fue sedada siguió gritando: "Parecía muerto. El tío parecía muerto". Se ruega a todo aquel que tenga información relativa a este trágico suceso se ponga en contacto con el detective Fergusson en jefatura de policía. En otra parte de la ciudad...

_-_-¿No es horrible? _-_-La señora Shaw se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano_-_-. Ese pobre muchacho, muerto en la flor de la vida.

_El tío parecía muerto. _Los dedos de la doctora Burke se cerraron sobre el asa de su taza. _Es evidente que la chica tiene una imaginación hiperactiva. Esto no tiene nada que ver con..._

_-_-Las demás emisoras ofrecieron un informe mucho más completo. La chica decía que caminaba arrastrándose, que su piel era gris y fría, y que su expresión no cambió siquiera mientras estrangulaba a su novio. Horripilante. Sencillamente horripilante.

Era imposible.

_-_-¿Dijo qué llevaba puesto?

_-_-Alguna clase de ropa de deporte. Un chándal creo. ¿Doctora Burke? ¿Adónde va?

¿Adónde iba a ir? Miró fijamente su café, luego depositó con energía la taza sobre el archivador, aferrando ya con los dedos de la otra mano la manija de la puerta, haciendo palidecer los nudillos. Gracias a Dios que nadie del despacho _contaba _con que sonriera.

_-_-Acabo de acordarme, tenía a un estudiante de posgrado haciendo funcionar un programa la noche anterior, y prometí que lo verificaría esta mañana. No sé por qué me molesté, sigue haciéndolo mal.

La señora Shaw sonrió y movió la cabeza.

_-_-Se molestó porque usted siempre espera que lo hagan bien. Oh, vaya. _-_-La sonrisa desapareció_-_-. La hija de Marjory vendrá por aquí esta mañana.

La hija de Jane Granger, la ex detective, la investigadora privada, era la última persona con la que quería hablar en aquel mismo instante.

_-_-Preséntele mis excusas y... No. Si viene mientras no estoy, pídale que espere. Volveré tan pronto como pueda. _-_-Era mejor saber qué dirección estaba tomando la señorita Granger en la búsqueda del cuerpo de su madre. La información era conocimiento; la ignorancia, desastre en potencia.

_-_-Mataron a un joven en el campus la noche pasada. ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe algo al respecto?

Donald se giró tan rápido que casi se cayó del taburete.

_-_-¡Doctora Burke! ¡Me ha asustado!

Ella avanzó otro paso al interior del laboratorio, saltándole un músculo en la mandíbula y con ojos entrecerrados detrás de sus gafas.

_-_-Limítate a responder la pregunta.

_-_-¿La pregunta? _-_-Frunció el ceño, con el corazón aún desbocado, y ordenó mentalmente las palabras de puro miedo. _Mataron a un joven la noche pasada-_-. Oh, joder. _-_-En su memoria, vio al número nueve salir tambaleándose a la luz mientras se oían alaridos detrás de un edificio_-_-. ¿Qué, qué le hace creer que sabemos algo?

_-_-No me fastidies, Donald. _-_-La doctora Burke empleó la voz que era capaz de exigir atención a la fila de atrás de un aula de setecientos cincuenta asientos. Donald trató de no encogerse_-_-. Hubo un testigo. Ofreció una descripción muy precisa del número nueve, y lo que quiero saber _-_-su palma cayó sobre la mesa, el golpe seco de carne contra metal resonando como un disparo_-_- es qué demonios estaba pasando aquí abajo.

_-_-No lo hizo a propósito. _-_-Catherine se levantó grácil desde detrás de la caja de aislamiento del número nueve y se quedó de pie, apoyando ligeramente ambas manos sobre la curva tapa.

_-_-Me preguntaba dónde estabas. _-_-La doctora Burke se volvió, echando humo, espoleándola aún más la calma de la joven. Su gesto hacia la caja cortó como una espada_-_-. Como no tiene ningún propósito, estando muerto, no necesita vigilancia. Vosotros dos, sin embargo, no tenéis tal excusa. Así que comencemos por una explicación de por qué el experimento salió del laboratorio.

_-_-Eh, no fué así. _-_-Donald se aclaró la garganta mientras ella le dirigía su mirada de basilisco, pero continuó. No tenía ninguna intención de que le culparan por algo que no era culpa suya_-_-. Se fueron por sí solos.

_-_-¿Por sí solos? _-_-Su tranquila repetición era muy poco reconfortante_-_-. ¿Decidieron sin más levantarse y salir a dar un paseo por la tarde? _-_-Alzó de pronto el volumen arrojando sus palabras contra las paredes_-_-. ¿Qué clase de idiota creéis que soy?

_-_-Dice la verdad _-_-Catherine alzó su mentón_-_-. Cerramos la puerta al salir. Cuando volvimos, la puerta estaba abierta, desde dentro, y se habían ido. Encontramos a número nueve vagando por el campus _-_-sus dedos acariciaron la caja de forma consoladora_-_-. Hallamos a número diez justo fuera del edificio de apartamentos donde ella vivía cuando era Jane Granger.

_-_-Volvió a casa _-_-añadió Donald.

Catherine suspiró.

_-_-Se limitó a seguir la antigua programación.

_-_-No viste su cara, Cathy.

_-_-No necesitaba verla. Conozco los parámetros del experimento.

_-_-¡Bien, puede que hayan cambiado!

_-_-Callaos, los dos. _-_-_Unos ojos grises se abrieron de pronto, reconociéndola por un instante. _La doctora Burke cerró sus ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, musitó:_-_- Puede que esto haya ido demasiado lejos.

Catherine frunció el ceño.

_-_-¿El qué?

_-_-Todo esto.

_-_-Pero, doctora Burke, usted no comprende. Si número nueve mató a aquel chico, actuó por sí solo. No era algo que hubiéramos programado. Eso significa que _puede _aprender. _Está _aprendiendo.

_-_-Eso significa que él, eso, mató a alguien, Catherine. Ese chico está muerto.

_-_-Bueno, sí, y eso es muy grave, pero nada de lo que hagamos lo devolverá a la vida. _-_-Hizo una pausa, sopesando posibilidades, arrugó la frente, y negó con la cabeza_-_-. No. Es demasiado tarde _-_-volvió a enfocar la mirada_-_-. Pero podemos examinar y desarrollar estos nuevos datos. ¿No comprende? Número diez tiene que estar pensando. ¡Su cerebro es funcional de nuevo!

_-_-¡Cathy! _-_-Donald bajó de un salto de su taburete y se aproximó a ella, la incredulidad escrita en su rostro_-_-. ¿No _lo _entiendes? Un tipo está _muerto. _Este experimento tuyo _-_-aporreó la caja del número nueve_-_- es un asesino y el otro es, es... _-_-No encontraba las palabras. No, eso no era del todo cierto. Sabía las palabras. Sencillamente no podía pronunciarlas. Porque si las decía, tendría que creerlas_-_-. Doctora Burke, tiene razón. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. ¡Tenemos que dejarlo de forma definitiva y salir de aquí antes de que la policía siga el rastro del número nueve hasta su guarida!

_-_-Donald, tranquilízate. Estás histérico. La policía no cree, ni es probable que lo haga, que haya un muerto deambulando por ahí cometiendo homicidios.

_-_-Pero...

La doctora Burke lo acalló con una mirada, su propia crisis de conciencia echada a un lado a la luz de la nueva información. No había considerado en verdad el incidente desde la perspectiva de los resultados experimentales. Esto podía significar un gigantesco paso adelante.

_-_-Si el número nueve está pensando, Catherine, no me gusta en qué está pensando.

Dos pinceladas de color aparecieron sobre las mejillas de Catherine.

_-_-Bueno, sí, pero está pensando. ¿No es eso lo importante?

_-_-Tal vez _-_-concedió la doctora_-_-. Si se trata en realidad de pensamiento, y no de una simple reacción ante estímulos. Puede que tengamos que diseñar una nueva batería de pruebas.

Donald tragó saliva y lo intentó de nuevo.

_-_-Pero, doctora Burke, ¡ese chico está muerto!

_-_-¿Qué quieres decir?

_-_-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

_-_-¿Qué? ¿Entregarnos? _-_-Apresó la mirada de él con la suya y, tras un momento, esbozó una sonrisa_-_-. No pensaba en eso. ¿Concluir el experimento? Eso no le devolvería la vida _-_-se cuadró de hombros_-_-. Dicho lo cual, os hago saber que estoy muy contrariada por vuestro descuido. Aseguraos de que no vuelve a suceder de nuevo. Sacadlos de sus cajas sólo cuando sea absolutamente necesario. Nunca los dejéis libres solos. ¿Le has hecho un electroencefalograma al número nueve después de lo ocurrido?

El rubor de Catherine se acentuó.

_-_-No, doctora.

_-_-¿Por qué no?

_-_-Número ocho murió por la noche, y tuvimos que empezar...

_-_-El número ocho lleva muerto algún tiempo, Catherine, y no va a irse a ninguna parte. Haz el electro ahora. Si hay un patrón de ondas cerebrales ahí dentro, lo quiero registrado.

_-_-Sí, doctora.

_-_-Y por Dios, mantenedlos bajo control. No voy a permitir que mi carrera se arruine por un descubrimiento prematuro. Si algo parecido vuelve a suceder, no lo toleraré. ¿Entendéis?

_-_-Sí, doctora.

_-_-¿Donald?

Él asintió con la cabeza señalando hacia la segunda caja.

_-_-¿Qué hay de ella? Y si... y si...

_¿Y si hemos atrapado el alma de Jane Granger? _Ella leyó sin dificultad las palabras en su rostro. Las oyó en medio del silencio. Y se negó a compartir su miedo.

_-_-Estamos aquí para responder a _y síes, _Donald; eso es lo que hacen los científicos. Y ahora _-_-la doctora Burke miró su reloj_-_- tengo una entrevista con la hija de Jane Granger. _-_-Se detuvo en el umbral y se volvió para encarar el laboratorio de nuevo_-_-. Recordadlo. Si algo más va mal, cortaremos por lo sano.

Mientras sus pasos se desvanecían pasillo abajo, Donald tomó aliento inspirando larga y temblorosamente. Las cosas se estaban poniendo un tanto demasiado serias para él. Puede que fuera el momento de que empezara a pensar en cortar él por lo sano.

_-_-¿Puedes creerlo, Cathy? Se carga a un tío, y ella está contrariada.

Catherine no le hizo caso, toda su atención puesta sobre el amortiguado martillear procedente de la caja delante de ella. No le gustaba la forma en que estaban yendo las cosas. Sin duda la doctora Burke comprendía la importancia de que número nueve adquiriese independencia, y cuan vital era preservar la integridad del experimento. ¿Qué tenía que ver la carrera con eso? No, no le gustaba la forma en que estaban yendo las cosas en absoluto. Pero todo lo que dijo fue:

_-_-No le gusta estar encerrado.

_Hija._

La palabra se deslizó a través del zumbido de la maquinaria y la insonorización de la caja misma. La empleó para coger el extremo de un hilo de la enmarañada masa de recuerdos.

Ella tenía una hija.

Había algo que tenía que hacer.


	8. Chapter 8

Autor Adaptación: Vladimir

Personajes: De Tanya Huff

Pareja: Draco-Hermione

Categoría: Drama- Romance

Ranking: T

Traductor: Manuel Mata Alvarez

ESTO NO ES UN FANFIC, ES UN LIBRO, DE LA ESCRITORIA TANYA HUFF!, ES UNA ADAPTACION [al comienzo solo cambio detalles y nombres] PARA DRAMIONE!.

NO TENGO NINGUN MERITO POR ESTO

EL PACTO DE LA SANGRE

(Serie: "Saga de La Sangre", vol.03)

**_ 8 _**

Incapaz de quedarse quieta, Hermione recorrió el despacho exterior, incómodamente consciente de la húmeda y compasiva mirada de la señora Shaw siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. No necesitaba compasión, necesitaba información.

De acuerdo, no había reaccionado particularmente bien al serle presentada una caja con los efectos personales de su madre, pero eso no era razón para que la señora Shaw lo diese todo por supuesto. Si la última anotación en el libro de citas no hubiese sido _Llamar a Hermione, _se habría encontrado mejor.

_-_-¿Quiere una taza de café, querida?

_-_-No. Gracias. _-_-La verdad, le habría encantado tomar una, pero no podía enfrentarse a tener que usar la taza de su madre_-_-. ¿Tardará mucho la doctora Burke?

_-_-No lo creo. Sólo tenía que verificar el trabajo de uno de sus estudiantes de posgrado.

_-_-¿Estudiantes? ¿Qué enseña?

_-_-Oh, en realidad no enseña, sólo acoge a unos pocos de los posgraduados bajo su ala y los ayuda a continuar.

_-_-¿Estudiantes de medicina?

_-_-No estoy segura. _-_-La señora Shaw sacó un pañuelo nuevo y se frotó con suavidad los ojos_-_-. Su madre lo sabría. Era la secretaria personal de la doctora Burke.

_Mi madre no está aquí. _Hermione trató de no reflejar la idea en su rostro, dado que la emoción resultante no era dolor, sino enojo.

_-_-Su madre estimaba realmente a la doctora Burke _-_-prosiguió la señora Shaw, con un melancólico vistazo al escritorio vacío del otro lado del cuarto.

_-_-Parece una persona digna de ser estimada _-_-la interrumpió Hermione, antes de que iniciase un torrente de lacrimógenos recuerdos_-_-. ¿Qué tiene, dos carreras?

_-_-Tres. Un título de Medicina, un doctorado en Química Orgánica, y un máster en Administración de Empresas. Su madre siempre decía que contratarla para dirigir este departamento era lo más inteligente que había hecho nunca la universidad. La mayoría de los académicos no son buenos administradores, y la mayoría de los administradores son del todo insensibles a las necesidades del entorno académico. Su madre decía que la doctora Burke era un puente entre ambos mundos.

¿_Por qué demonios tiene que seguir refiriéndose a mi madre?, _se preguntó Hermione, mientras la señora Shaw atendió tres llamadas una detrás de otra.

_-_-Sí, profesor Irving, me ocuparé de que reciba el mensaje en cuanto vuelva. _-_-La señora Shaw volvió a depositar el auricular en el soporte y suspiró_-_-. Así es todo el día. Todos quieren un pedazo de ella.

_-_-Supongo que no tiene mucho tiempo para el trabajo de laboratorio.

_-_-¿Trabajo de laboratorio? Apenas tiene tiempo para dar un mordisco antes de que alguien vuelva a necesitarla. _-_-Dando golpecitos sobre el montón de notas, de por sí impresionante antes de añadir las tres últimas, la voz de la señora Shaw se aguzó_-_-. La tienen corriendo de reunión en reunión, resolviendo este y aquel problema, enterrándola bajo formularios, estudios e informes, este anual y aquel semestral y el otro quincenal... Y sólo Dios sabe cómo voy a desescombrar todo esto por mí misma sin la ayuda de su madre.

La señora Shaw se ruborizó y Hermione se volvió de cara a la puerta.

_-_-Lamento haberla hecho esperar, señorita Granger. _-_-La doctora Burke atravesó la habitación y alargó una mano para coger sus notas_-_-. Pero como ya ha oído, estoy bastante ocupada.

_-_-No hay problema en absoluto, doctora. _-_-Algo en aquella resuelta figura en bata de laboratorio almidonada tenía un efecto tranquilizador, y Hermione la siguió cuando le indicó que entrara en su despacho, sintiéndose más bajo control de lo que se había sentido en días. De pronto recordó a su madre describiéndole a su nueva jefa (justo después de que la doctora Burke se hubo hecho cargo del departamento) como alguien tan segura de sí misma que el impulso de preguntar algo desaparecía en su proximidad. Hermiome se había reído entonces, pero en aquel momento pensó que podía entender lo que su madre había querido decir. Ella misma había sentido algo de ese efecto, hacía unos días. Había sido la doctora Burke quien la había hecho tocar tierra, enviándola al depósito del hospital, y a quien ella había recurrido para el panegírico.

Antes de que descubriera que el panegírico era innecesario.

Mientras Hermione se acomodaba en una de las poco confortables sillas de madera y cuero, la doctora Burke rodeó el escritorio y se sentó, amontonando la docena o así de notas de papel rosa en una ordenada pila.

_-_-No suelo estar tan atareada _-_-explicó, lanzando una molesta mirada al montón_-_-. Pero es final de trimestre y las tonterías burocráticas que podrían haber sido despachadas hace meses tienen que cumplimentarse de inmediato.

_-_-¿No puede delegar?

_-_-Ciencia y Administración hablan dos idiomas diferentes, señorita Granger. Si delego, termino teniendo que traducir. Francamente, es mucho más sencillo hacerlo yo misma.

Hermione reconoció el tono; ella misma lo había usado una o dos veces.

_-_-Imagino que preferiría, eh, perder el tiempo con tubos de ensayo o algo así.

_-_-De ningún modo. _-_-La doctora Burke sonrió, y la sinceridad subyacente a sus palabras era inconfundible_-_-. Disfruto enormemente dirigiendo las vidas de otra gente, ocupándome de que cada eslabón de una máquina muy compleja continúe moviéndose en su lugar establecido. _-_-Habría sido más preciso decir _en el lugar que yo establezco, _pero la doctora Burke no tenía intención de revelar tanto sobre su carácter. _Ahora que hemos dejado claro que disfruto con mi trabajo, ¿seguimos con la investigación, señorita Granger ?-_-. La señora Shaw me ha dicho que quiere preguntarme acerca de las pruebas que hice pasar a su madre.

_-_-Así es. _-_-Una llamada previa a la doctora Friedman la había informado de que la doctora de su madre sabía de tales pruebas, así que probablemente no tenían nada que ver con... con el resultado final. Pero eran algo por donde empezar. Hermione sacó un bloc de papel y un lápiz de las honduras de su bolso de bandolera_-_-. Presumo que tenían que ver con el estado de su corazón.

_-_-Sí. Aunque no he ejercido la medicina durante algún tiempo, soy doctora en Medicina y su madre, comprensiblemente alterada, quería una segunda opinión.

_-_-¿Y cuál fue la suya?

_-_-Que le quedaban acaso seis meses de vida sin una operación. Prácticamente lo mismo que le dijo su propio médico.

_-_-¿Por qué no pidió ser operada?

_-_-No es tan sencillo _-_-dijo la doctora Burke, reclinándose en su silla y entrelazando los dedos sobre su estómago_-_-. Siempre hay listas de espera para la cirugía mayor, en especial transplantes, que es lo que su madre habría necesitado, y con los recortes presupuestarios...

El lápiz de Hermione se hundió a través del papel y su voz salió entre dientes.

_-_-Eso dijo la doctora Friedman. _-_-_Puede que mi madre haya muerto debido a los malditos recortes presupuestarios-_-. Me gustaría ver copias.

_-_-¿De las pruebas? No conservé ninguna. Le di copias a su madre, que, imagino, se las entregó a su médico, pero no vi razón para guardar una para mí. _-_-La doctora Burke frunció el ceño_-_-. Hice lo que pude por ella. ¿Duda de mi diagnóstico, señorita Granger?

_-_-No. Por supuesto que no. _-_-_Así que tú estabas aquí para ayudarla y yo no. Ésa no es la cuestión ahora-_-. ¿Quién más sabía lo de las pruebas?

_-_-¿Porqué?

La pregunta no fue ninguna sorpresa, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que en primer lugar respondía a su tono agresivo. Ella misma lo habría preguntado si alguien le lanzara una pregunta con tanta contundencia. _Brillante técnica de interrogatorio, Granger. ¿Has olvidado todo lo que aprendiste? _Puede que debiera haber traído a Malfoy. Puede que no estuviese pensando con claridad. _No. No lo necesito para que me coja la mano. Me he sobrepuesto a la cólera antes. _Había sido una de las mejores; número uno de su clase; la chica come libros en el colegio, la mejor en el departamento de magia y en el Muggle. Inspiró profundamente y luchó por adoptar una apariencia profesional.

_-_-El cuerpo de mi madre ha desaparecido, doctora Burke. Pretendo encontrarlo y toda información que pueda ser capaz de darme no puede sino ayudar.

La doctora Burke se inclinó, apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre el escritorio.

_-_-¿Cree que el cuerpo fue sustraído por alguien que sabía que iba a morir?

Malfoy siempre había dicho que era una pésima embustera.

Hermione miró a la doctora Burke a los ojos y decidió no intentarlo siquiera.

_-_-Sí. Eso es justo lo que creo.

La doctora Burke sostuvo su mirada por un momento, y luego volvió a reclinarse.

_-_-Aparte de mí y de la doctora Friedman, sólo puedo pensar en la señora Shaw, aunque es probable que la enfermera de la doctora Friedman lo supiera. Yo no se lo conté a nadie, la señora Shaw podría haberlo hecho, y puede que su madre se lo haya mencionado a sus amistades, claro está.

_-_-Nunca me lo mencionó a mí _-_-dijo entre dientes Hermione, y luego cerró herméticamente los labios, temerosa de pudiera escapársele algo más. No había pretendido decir aquello.

_-_-Puesto que usamos equipamiento de la universidad _-_-continuó la doctora Burke pasando por alto cortésmente el arranque_-_-, no puedo asegurar que nadie más supiese sobre las pruebas, compréndalo.

_-_-Sí. _-_-Una sola palabra parecía ser lo bastante seguro. Lástima que tuviese que usar más; cada sílaba era más encendida que la precedente, y no parecía que pudiese hacer nada al respecto_-_-. Necesito hablar con los miembros del departamento con los que mi madre más se trataba.

_-_-Eso significa con todos ellos _-_-le dijo la doctora Burke secamente_-_-. ¿No creerá en todo caso que alguien de mi departamento es el responsable?

_-_-Parecen ser las primeras personas a las que debería investigar, ¿no?

_Respondiendo a una pregunta con otra. Buen intento, señorita Granger, pero no tengo intención de perder el control._

_-_-Desde luego, estaría interesada en conocer sus razones para pensar así.

Como sus razones para pensar así se basaban exclusivamente en una visita a medianoche que no tenía intención de mencionar, Hermione se encontró por un momento sin saber qué decir.

_-_-Los miembros de su departamento son científicos.

_-_-¿Y por qué habría de llevarse un científico el cuerpo de su madre? _-_-La doctora Burke conservó su expresión en apariencia neutral mientras interiormente pateaba el descuidado trasero de Donald. Sabía que no podía confiarse en Catherine para tener en cuenta los aspectos más mundanos de la tesitura, pero había esperado más de él. Era evidente que la excursión nocturna había sido observada. Ninguna otra cosa sino el conocimiento de que una mujer muerta estaba en pie y paseando podía explicar en buena lógica la súbita y obstinada certeza de que alguien en la universidad tenía que ser responsable_-_-. Podría perfectamente _-_-continuó_-_- haber sido robada por un amante desdeñado. ¿Ha investigado esa posibilidad?

_-_-No tenía ningún amante _-_-dijo Hermione entre dientes_-_-, desdeñado o no.

Tras una máscara de cortés disculpa, la doctora Burke disfrutó de su reacción. Claro que no lo tenía. Las madres nunca lo hacen. En voz alta dijo:

_-_-Eso nos hace volver a mis científicos, entonces. ¿Quiere que le diga a la señora Shaw que haga algunas llamadas por usted, que concierte entrevistas? _-_-Era una universidad grande, y había maneras de hacerla mayor aún.

_-_-Si es tan amable. Gracias. _-_-Muy consciente de que la ayuda de la doctora Burke podía atajar por la exasperante maraña de la burocracia académica, Hermione había estado a punto de pedírselo. Que la doctora Burke siguiera en la lista de potenciales sospechosos no disminuía el valor de tal ayuda en absoluto. La forma de ayudar podía, de hecho, ser usada como otra evidencia_-_-. Necesito hablar con el profesorado de la facultad de Medicina. _-_-Empezaría por lo obvio. Después, de ser necesario, ampliaría el círculo. De ser necesario haría pedazos la condenada universidad, piedra por piedra.

_-_-Haré lo que pueda. Si me permite una sugerencia, su madre era bastante amiga de un tal doctor Devlin, un biólogo celular. _-_-_Y hablar con ese viejo réprobo irlandés debería mantenerle ocupada separando los hechos de la imaginación-_-. De hecho, satisface holgadamente nuestras dos teorías, pues creo que le tenía mucho cariño a ella.

_-_-¿Nuestras _dos _teorías?

_-_-El científico y el amante desdeñado.

Sólo por un instante, Hermione se preguntó si su madre se había visto implicada con alguien que se había negado a resignarse a la muerte; se preguntó si un retorcido amante había tratado de obligarla a retornar a la vida creando la parodia de su madre que había visto en la ventana. _No. Imposible. Henry dijo que había otro. Y además, si hubiese encontrado a alguien nuevo me lo habría contado._

_¿Igual que te contó lo de su corazón?, _preguntó una vocecita.

La doctora Burke contempló la tormenta emocional desencadenándose sobre el rostro de su visitante y se dijo que el experimento no corría peligro inmediato. Aunque el desafortunado error de seguridad de la pasada noche había llevado a la señorita Granger más cerca de la verdad, a efectos prácticos, acercarse no contaba. _Y ahora le hemos dado algo nuevo en lo que pensar. El doctor Devlin debería estar en su despacho listo para una interesante entrevista. _Cuando terminara con aquello, siempre podía conducirla a otra búsqueda inútil.

Entretanto, era obvio incluso para el observador más casual (y ella sin la menor duda no lo era) que la hija de Jane Granger mantenía un precario equilibrio entre un rígido control y una crisis nerviosa absoluta. Un balancín emocional que no podía más que interponerse en el curso de una investigación objetiva, y una situación fácil de aprovechar.

_-_-Es asombroso _-_-musitó, casi como si estuviese hablando consigo misma_-_-, lo mucho que se parece a su madre.

Hermione dio un respingo.

_-_-¿Yo?

_-_-Es más alta, por supuesto, y su madre no llevaba gafas, pero la línea de la mandíbula es idéntica y su boca se mueve de forma muy similar a como lo hacía la de ella.

_Hacia... _la cara de su madre surgió de entre sus recuerdos, una lámina de cristal interponiéndose entre ellas, los ojos abiertos, la boca moviéndose en silencio.

_-_-De hecho, usted tiene muchos de sus gestos.

Hermione trató de forma desesperada de expulsar al horror en que su madre se había convertido, reemplazándola por un recuerdo anterior. La lámina se levantó, la gris y cerúlea palidez de la muerte, el olor a productos químicos del depósito de cadáveres del hospital... Antes de eso, un teléfono sonó, sin obtener respuesta.

_-_-¿Señorita Granger? ¿Se encuentra bien?

_-_-Muy bien. _-_-Sus palabras eran una advertencia.

La doctora Burke se puso de pie, ocultando su satisfacción bajo un educado pesar.

_-_-Si no tiene más preguntas, me temo que tengo una lista tan larga como mi brazo de reuniones a las que asistir. Haré que la señora Shaw concierte esas entrevistas para usted.

Hermione hundió sus notas en su bolso y se levantó también, clavándose las gafas.

_-_-Gracias _-_-dijo, obligando a su boca a pronunciar frases familiares_-_-. Y gracias por su tiempo esta mañana. _-_-Arrojando el bolso sobre su hombro, se dirigió rauda hacia la puerta. No sabía ni le importaba si había tratado todo lo que tenía intención. Quería salir de aquel despacho. De aquel edificio. Quería estar en alguna parte donde nadie conociese a su madre. Donde nadie pudiera ver reflejos de la muerta en su rostro.

_-_-¿Señorita Granger? Echamos de menos a su madre por aquí. _-_-Aunque pretendía ser una estocada de despedida ante una defensa baja, la doctora Burke halló para su sorpresa que sentía lo que estaba diciendo y en vez de hurgar en la herida, terminó simplemente diciendo:_-_- La oficina parece vacía sin ella.

En mitad de la puerta, Hermione se volvió y se dio por enterada de la observación con un solo movimiento de cabeza. No podía confiar en sí misma para hablar y deseó, sólo en aquel instante, haber escuchado a Malfoy y no haber venido allí sola.

La doctora Burke abrió los brazos y su voz adoptó la cadencia de una bendición.

_-_-Se lo aseguro, no sufrió al final.

_-_-No. Lo siento, detective, pero ninguna de estas fotos es del Tom Chen al que empleamos.

Malfoy cogió la instantánea de Tom Chen, estudiante de Medicina, del montón.

_-_-¿Está seguro acerca de ésta?

_-_-Totalmente. Nuestro señor Chen tenía el cabello un poco más largo, los pómulos más prominentes, y la línea de las cejas completamente diferente. Rehacemos gran cantidad de rostros en este negocio, detective _-_-prosiguió el más joven de los Hutchinson en respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta de Malfoy _-_-. Estamos acostumbrados a observar las características dominantes.

_-_-Sí, supongo que sí _-_-Malfoy deslizó las granuladas fotografías en blanco y negro de vuelta al interior del gran sobre manila. Tom Chen, o como quiera que se llamase en realidad, no estaba estudiando en la facultad de Medicina de Queen's, ni se había graduado en los últimos tres años.

El detective Fergusson había llamado gustosamente a la oficina del secretario del campus para sugerirle que les permitiera utilizar las fotos.

_-_-No hay problema _-_-había afirmado el oficial de policía de Kingston con absoluta falta de sinceridad_-_-. Estoy más que deseoso de complacer a la ex detective Granger y su loca cacería del cadáver. _-_-El inconfundible sonido del café caliente al ser sorbido de un vaso de cartón resonó a través de la línea_-_-. ¿Oyó la noticia esta mañana? La mitad del maldito cuerpo ha cogido una especie de gripe primaveral y a algún gilipollas le da por estrangular a jóvenes enamorados. Tenemos una testigo histérica, que ha visto el vídeo "Thriller" de Michael Jackson demasiadas veces, si quiere mi opinión, y ningún sospechoso. Y no necesito contarle a usted que cuanto más fresco es el cuerpo, mayor es la prioridad. Si una llamada hace feliz a su novia y me la quita de encima mientras me ocupo de este nuevo incidente, vale la pena perder dos minutos.

Malfoy había estado tentado de decirle que los dos estaban unidos en un intento final por hacer cumplir la ley y el orden contra lo que fuera que Hermione y Fitzroy estuviesen preparando, pero en el último instante decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. _Su asesino es un cadáver reanimado, detective. ¿Cómo lo sé? Un vampiro me lo contó. _Kingston tenía una enorme instalación psiquiátrica y no tenía intención de acabar en ella.

Mientras tanto, la búsqueda de Igor no progresaba.

_-_-De acuerdo, señor Hutchinson. _-_-Era el momento de probar por otro lado_-_-. Dijo que todos los directores de funeraria tienen que cumplir un período de observación de cuatro semanas en una funeraria antes de ser aceptados en un programa de entrenamiento.

Hutchinson sobrino se reclinó sobre su silla.

_-_-Así es.

_-_-Bien, ¿de dónde salen esos observadores?

_-_-De los candidatos al programa en el Instituto Humber de Toronto.

_-_-¿Así que este joven, quienquiera que fuese, tuvo que haber echado solicitud para ese programa?

_-_-Oh, sí, y haber superado una entrevista. La gente de Ciencias de la Salud trata por todos los medios de eliminar a candidatos inadecuados antes de que se les asigne el período de observación.

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

_-_-Así pues, ¿no fue más que una casualidad que Ig...Tom Chen, a falta de un nombre mejor, fuera a parar aquí?

_-_-No, en absoluto. Él pidió venir aquí. Dijo que se había quedado impresionado por la forma en que llevamos a cabo el funeral de su tía hace unos años y quería trabajar con nosotros _-_-el señor Hutchinson soltó un suspiro_-_-. Todo inventado, presumo, pero en aquel momento nos sentimos halagados y convinimos en darle el trabajo. Era un compañero muy agradable y gustaba a todo el mundo.

_-_-Sí, bueno, todo el mundo se equivoca de vez en cuando _–_Malfoy terminó de garabatear una nota para llamar al Instituto Humber, se metió el cuaderno en el bolsillo y tomo su varita bajo la chaqueta la saco bajo la mesa y la movió en dirección al hombre con un conjuro comenzó a obtener algunos re sus recuerdos metiéndolos en un frasco, al terminar se levantó, contento de marcharse. Las funerarias, con sus alfombras y sus flores y su mobiliario colocado con buen gusto, le daban escalofríos_-_-. Yo no me preocuparía por ello. No creo que tenga muchas oportunidades para aprender a juzgar personalidades.

El señor Hutchinson se levantó también, con expresión glacial.

_-_-Nuestros servicios son en beneficio de los vivos, detective _-_-replicó con brusquedad_-_-. Y se lo aseguro, somos tan capaces de juzgar personalidades como, pongamos, el departamento de policía. Buenos días.

Como no tenía nada mas que preguntar, Mafoy aceptó la despedida. Una vez fuera, resopló y se encaminó hacia la parada de autobús más próxima... había pasado por sobre su promesa al entrar al departamento del ministerio, llevaba años acostumbrándose a estar en el mundo Muggle al punto de que ya no la usaba en su casa, pero ahora había olvidado todo eso por Hermione, miro el frasco y suspiro mientras refunfuñaba.

de policía _-_-repitió, buscando monedas en el bolsillo_-_-. Un poquito susceptible al respecto, ¿no? _-_-Sin embargo, supuso que los directores de funeraria estaban tan hartos de estereotipos como, bueno, los oficiales de policía, así que la observación no había sido del todo inmerecida.

Subiendo de un salto al autobús de Johnson Street, echó un vistazo atrás al asiento justo enfrente de la puerta trasera, esperando ver a un varón joven oriental comiendo caramelos. El asiento estaba vacío.

_-_-Por supuesto _-_-masculló, sentándose él mismo en él_-_-. Si no, sería demasiado fácil.

_-_-Crímenes Violentos. Sargento detective Nott.

_-_-¿Por qué coño no estás fuera trabajando? Jesús, no puedo apartar la vista de ti un segundo.

_-_-Hola, Draco. Yo también te echo de menos.

Malfoy rió burlón y sujetó el teléfono contra su hombro.

_-_-Escucha, Theo, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Del otro lado de la línea, su compañero suspiró con bastante fuerza para hacer sonar los cables entre Toronto y Kingston.

_-_-Por supuesto que me necesitas. ¿A quién si no llamarías?

_-_-Quiero que llames al Instituto Humber y hables con alguien de Ciencias de la Salud acerca de un tal Tom Chen que se presentó hace poco a su programa de directores de funeraria, te enviare una base de recuerdos por lechuza, tengo que llegar a mirarla yo primero, ¿tienes como enviarme un pensadero?

_-_-Humber... Ciencias de la Salud... Tom Chen... De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres saber?

_-_-Todo lo que sepan.

_-_-¿Sobre ese Chen?

_-_-No, sobre la vida en general _-_-Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco ante su imagen en el espejo sobre el sofá_-_-. El nombre es ficticio, pero debería dar lo mismo para tus pesquisas. Y necesito la información ya.

Los cables sonaron de nuevo.

_-_-Claro que sí. ¿Cómo lo lleva ella?

_-_-¿Hermione?

_-_-No, su madre, gilipollas.

_-_-Más o menos tan bien como puede esperarse, dadas las circunstancias.

_-_-Ya. Bueno... _-_-Hubo una pausa mientras consideraba las circunstancias_-_-. Entonces, ¿vas a estar en casa de la madre de Hermione los próximos días?

Malfoy recorrió con la mirada el apartamento.

_-_-Eso parece. ¿Tienes el número?

_-_-Sí. Llamaré a cobro revertido.

_-_-Tacaño bastardo escocés _-_-murmuró Malfoy y colgó, sonriendo.

Theodore Nott era un buen policía y un fiel amigo. Salvo por su dedicación a su trabajo, no se parecían, y su asociación era exitosa y libre de complicaciones.

_-_-Libre de complicaciones; me vendría bien algo de eso ahora _-_-Malfoy se dirigió hacia la cocina y la cafetera_-_-. La difunta madre de Hermione está pagando llamadas desde casa. Algún payaso que está igualmente muerto está asesinando adolescentes. Y hay un vampiro en el armario.

Se detuvo, en mitad de un paso.

_-_-Un vampiro del todo indefenso en el armario.

Incluso con la puerta asegurada desde dentro, sería tan fácil eliminar a su rival... Tener a Hermione para él. Con sólo dejar entrar suficiente luz del sol. Completó el paso y cogió la cafetera. Fitzroy era demasiado inteligente, había vivido mucho tiempo, para estar en el armario si pensase que corría algún peligro. Malfoy agitó la cabeza ante la astucia de su confianza y alzó una taza de café en un brindis.

_-_-Duerme bien, hijo de puta.

Frotándose las sienes con ambas manos, Hermione espiró ruidosamente. La adrenalina se había agotado hacía algún tiempo y el cansancio le embotaba la mente. Podía hacer frente al agotamiento físico (lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado), pero emocionalmente se sentía como si hubiese pasado el día siendo desollada y luego metida en sal.

La doctora Burke había comenzado aquello, con su repentina compasión, y después el doctor Devlin había rematado la faena. Había sentido más que cariño por su madre y, todavía desolado por su muerte, había, al típico estilo irlandés, expresado tumultuosamente su dolor. Hermione , incapaz de detenerlo, había permanecido sentada con los ojos secos mientras el profesor de mediana edad despotricaba contra la crueldad del destino, hablaba de cuan universalmente respetada y admirada había sido Jane Granger, y proseguía detallando lo orgullosa que Jane Granger había estado de su hija. Hermione sabía cómo pararlo _(A veces -_-_les había dicho el instructor de cadetes-_- _quieres dar rienda suelta a la persona a la que estás preguntando. Dejadles hablar de lo que quieran, nosotros os enseñaremos a separar el grano de la paja. Pero, a veces, tienes que cortarlo en seco y tomar el control), _simplemente no podía hacerlo.

No quería oír lo maravillosa persona que había sido su madre, lo mucho que todos habían dependido de ella, lo mucho que la echaban de menos, pero no escuchar parecía una traición. Y ya había cometido bastantes.

La caja de efectos personales que había cogido de la oficina descansaba acusadora en el extremo de la mesa de café. No había sido capaz de hacer con ella otra cosa que llevarla de vuelta al apartamento, e incluso eso no había sido fácil. Pesaba mucho más de lo que parecía.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que Malfoy acababa de hacerle una pregunta, y no tenía ni idea de cuál había sido.

_-_-Lo siento _-_-dijo, subiéndose las gafas con fuerza suficiente para clavarse el puente de plástico en la frente.

Intercambió una mirada con Henry y, aunque no captó el significado, no le gustaron las posibles interpretaciones. Por separado, apenas podía manejarlos. Llegado aquel punto, un frente común, sobre cualquier tema, sería superior a sus fuerzas.

_-_-Preguntaba _-_-repitió Malfoy con compostura_-_- sobre los estudiantes de posgrado de la doctora Burke. Nos has dicho que tenía algunos. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pudieran estar haciendo el trabajo bajo su supervisión?

_-_-Lo dudo. Según la señora Shaw, cuando regresé a por la relación de entrevistas, uno se dedica a las bacterias, un par tienen algo que ver con ordenadores, y otro, y estoy parafraseando, es un chapucero incapaz de decidirse. Los investigaré... _-_-Malfoy abrió la boca pero ella se corrigió antes de que pudiera hablar_-_- investigaremos más a fondo mañana.

Henry se inclinó sobre su silla, con una expresión que ella había empezado a identificar como su faz cazadora.

_-_-¿Así que realmente sospechas de la doctora Burke?

_-_-No sé qué pensar de la doctora Burke. _-_-Repasando la entrevista, todo lo que Hermione podía oír era la voz de ésta diciendo con calma: _"Es asombroso lo mucho que se parece a su madre ". _Lo que en el mejor de los casos era una observación irrelevante y más aún ahora; su madre estaba muerta_-_-. Tiene la arrogancia necesaria, eso es condenadamente cierto, y la inteligencia y la formación, pero lo único de lo que todos hablan es de lo brillante administradora que es. _-_-Se encogió de hombros y deseó no haberlo hecho; los sentía como si estuviesen compensando pesas de plomo_-_-. Sin embargo, hasta que sepamos que no lo hizo, sigue en la lista. Creo, en cambio, que podemos pasar por alto sin riesgo al doctor Devlin.

_-_-¿Porqué?

_-_-Porque nunca podría haber mantenido la investigación en secreto. Si estuviera haciendo _esto -_-hizo que el inofensivo pronombre sonara como una maldición_-_-, no sería capaz de dejar de contárselo al mundo. Además, según he sabido, es un devoto católico irlandés, y hasta hace poco, a éstos no gustaban siquiera las autopsias.

_-_-También es un científico _-_-hizo notar Malfoy _-_-. Y podría estar actuando.

_-_-Todo el mundo es un escenario _-_-añadió Henry con calma_-_-, y no somos sino actores sobre él.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

_-_-¿Qué demonios significa eso?

_-_-Que si hablas con la persona responsable, va a mentirte.

_-_-Por eso reúnes pruebas, Fitzroy. Para pillar a los mentirosos. Sabemos más esta noche que la anterior y sabremos más mañana que ahora. Al final se revelará la verdad. Nada sigue oculto para siempre.

_No podemos esperar para siempre. _Henry quería decirlo. _Cada momento que pasa la consume. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que no quede nada sino una misión?_

_-_-Necesitamos una pistola humeante _-_-dijo en cambio.

Malfoy resopló incrédulo. La frase sonaba ridícula viniendo de Henry.

_-_-Has estado leyendo bibliografía.

Henry hizo caso omiso.

_-_-Voy a seguir la pista del otro, el hombre que mató al adolescente. Había demasiada policía alrededor para hacerlo la noche pasada. Si lo encuentro, encontraré también el cuerpo de tu madre.

_-_-¿Y entonces? _-_-preguntó Hermione_-_-. ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

_-_-Se los entregamos al detective Fergusson. Lo llevamos hasta el laboratorio. Dejamos que se encargue de...

_-_-Espera un minuto _-_-le interrumpió Malfoy_-_-. ¿Realmente sugieres que dejemos que la policía se ocupe de esto?

_-_-¿Por qué no? No tenemos que proteger a nadie esta vez, salvo a mí, y a diferencia de los dioses egipcios de la oscuridad o de los demonios invocados fuera del infierno, arrestar a científicos locos debería estar entre las habilidades de la ley.

Malfoy cerró la boca. ¿No era ese su argumento?

_-_-Henry, no puedes acudir a la policía _-_-comenzó a decir Hermione

Henry sonrió y la cortó.

_-_-No lo haré. Te entregaré a ti la información. Tú se la entregarás a la policía. El detective Fergusson estará tan contento de tener a su asesino que creo que te permitirá ser un tanto imprecisa en cuanto a dónde y cómo lo encontraste.

Los labios de ella casi sonrieron.

_-_-Sabes, la mayoría de los chicos sólo regalan a una chica flores o bombones.

_-_-La mayoría de los chicos _-_-convino él.

El aire del apartamento pareció de pronto cargado, y Malfoy sintió erizarse el vello de sus brazos. Los ojos de Fitzroy se habían oscurecido e incluso desde el otro extremo del cuarto creyó poder ver el reflejo de los de Hermione en sus honduras. El súbito relámpago de comprensión quebró el lápiz que cogía. Ninguno de ellos lo advirtió.

Vampiro.

¿Cada cuánto tienen que alimentarse los vampiros?

¿Se había alimentado Fitzroy alguna vez desde que habían llegado a Kingston?

_Sí, bueno, no vas a alimentarte delante de mi, amigo. Ni vas a enviarme lejos al país de los sueños otra vez mientras tú... mientras tú..._

_Mientras le ofreces un consuelo que no obtendrá de mi._

Otro vistazo al rostro de Henry le permitió saber que el ofrecimiento no se haría a su costa. En alguna parte, en algún momento, habían superado aquello.

_-_-Tengo que salir de aquí. _-_-Con voz áspera pero decidida, Malfoy se levantó. _No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto-_-. Necesito dar un buen paseo para aclarar mi cabeza. Ayudarme a pensar. _-_-Media docena de largas zancadas lo llevaron hasta la puerta. Cogió de un tirón su chaqueta del perchero e irrumpió en el vestíbulo antes de que pudieran intentar detenerlo. _Porque desde luego no puedo ofrecerle esto más de una vez._

Ya en el exterior, la puerta cerrada tras él, se venció contra la pared y cerró los ojos por un segundo, sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer. _Si, damas y caballeros, vean a un hombre actuar como un loco de remate por su propia voluntad._

Pero él tenía el día.

¿Era justo negarle a Fitzroy la noche?

_Y de todas formas, _se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, _debería ser elección de Hermione. No una elección impuesta por mi presencia._

_Si amas alguna cosa, déjala ir..._

_-_-Dios. ¿Qué clase de idiota sigue el consejo de una puta camiseta?

Hermione clavó la mirada en la puerta del apartamento y luego se volvió para fijarla sobre Henry.

_-_-¿Se ha...?

_-_-¿Ido? _-_-Henry asintió, él mismo algo mas que sorprendido_-_-. Sí.

Ella no podía entenderlo.

_-_-¿Porqué?

_-_-Creo que se ha quitado de en medio para no ser un obstáculo entre nosotros.

_-_-¿Entre nosotros? ¿Quieres decir para que podamos...?

_-_-Sí.

_-_-¡Ese cabrón arrogante! _-_-Sus cejas bajaron de golpe, pero estaba tan cansada que la exclamación tenía escasa fuerza_-_-. ¿No se le ocurrió que puede que yo tuviera algo que decir al respecto?

Henry separó sus manos, sus finos cabellos pelirrojos destellando a la luz de la lámpara.

_-_-Nadie te impide que lo digas, Hermione.

Ella lo miró furiosa durante un instante más, luego suspiró.

_-_-Muy bien. Argumento válido. Pero creo que los dos os estáis entendiendo demasiado bien.

_-_-¿No haría las cosas más sencillas para ti que el sargento detective Malfoy y yo nos lleváramos bien?

_-_-Eso depende _-_-se recostó contra los cojines del sofá y añadió secamente_-_- de lo bien que os llevéis.

_-_-¡Hermione! _-_-Su nombre brotó con exagerado sobresalto_-_-. No creerás...

Le costó un momento captar las implicaciones, y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar soltar una risa tonta. Tenía que ser el agotamiento; ella nunca se reía así.

_-_-Lo deseas. Draco Malfoy es lo bastante recto para trazar líneas con él.

La sonrisa de Henry se alteró ligeramente y sus ojos se nublaron, mostrando lo bastante del cazador para hacer evidente su deseo.

_-_-Entonces tendré que encontrar a otro.

Hermione tragó saliva, aunque sólo fuera para hacer bajar su corazón de su garganta. Él no hizo intento alguno de atrapar su mirada, de arrastrarla hacia su poder. Si ella decía no, y Hermione podía saborear la palabra en su lengua, cazaría en otra parte. _Pero él me necesita. _Incluso del otro lado de la habitación, podía sentir su Hambre. No sería una traición. No había nada más que pudiera hacer por su madre esa noche. Más importante aún, las necesidades de él satisfacían las suyas, y detrás de su máscara, ella podía, aunque sólo fuera mientras aquello durara, dejarse ir.

_Él me necesita. _Al repetirlo, atrajo la atención del más peligroso: _Lo necesito._

_-_-¿Hermione?

La voz de él le hizo arder la piel.

_-_-Sí.

No dijeron más, Henry poso la mano en el cuello de ella y la acerco lentamente, Hermione cerro los ojos y sintió sus colmillos clavándose en la piel con delicadeza, al momento siguiente estaba aferrada a sus hombros mientras el bebía con deseo, estaban solos, porque Draco se había marchado y ella…, negó con la cabeza y se dejó llevar por las caricias de Henry, lo deseaba, necesitaba sentirse así y olvidarse del mundo, alejando el recuerdo de Draco se entregó a Henry.

Malfoy observó a Henry atravesar el estacionamiento, y se esforzó por relajar la mandíbula. No había nada en la forma en que aquel hombre _(vampiro/escritor de novelas rosa, _se corrigió ferozmente Mlafoy) se movía que ofreciese alguna indicación de lo que había pasado en el apartamento. _Bueno, al menos no se pavonea. Le concederé eso al pequeño hijoputa._

_-_-Detective.

_-_-Fitzroy.

_-_-No hagas ruido cuando entres al apartamento. Está dormida.

_-_-¿Cómo está?

_-_-Algunos de los nudos se han aflojado. Ojalá pudiera decir que seguirán así por la mañana.

_-_-No deberías haberla dejado sola. _-_-_Yo la dejé sola y mira lo que ha pasado. _Ambos pudieron oír el corolario. Ambos lo pasaron por alto.

_-_-Estoy escuchando sus latidos, detective. Puedo estar junto a ella en segundos. Y esto es todo lo lejos que iré hasta que estés listo para hacerte cargo.

Malfoy resopló y deseó tener algo que decir.

Henry alzó su rostro y respiró profundamente la noche.

_-_-Va a llover. Será mejor que no me demore.

_-_-Sí. _-_-Las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Malfoy salió de su coche. De acuerdo, así que no se había ido lejos. No había dicho a dónde iba. Quería creer que Fitzroy no le había dejado a ella elección, pero otra idea lo asaltó; él no se habría ido si hubiera habido la menor posibilidad.

_-_-Draco.

Dándose la vuelta al oír su nombre, trató de no dejar traslucir nada de lo que sentía en su rostro. No era difícil. No sabía exactamente qué estaba sintiendo.

_-_-Gracias.

Malfoy comenzó a preguntar _¿por qué?, _pero al final se contuvo. Algo en el tono de Henry (él lo llamaría sinceridad si se viese obligado a ponerle un nombre) impedía una réplica graciosa. En vez de eso, asintió con un solo movimiento de cabeza y preguntó:

_-_-¿Qué habrías hecho si ella hubiese dicho no? _-_-Incluso antes de que la última palabra saliese de su boca, se preguntó por qué quería saberlo.

El ademán de Henry pareció ir más allá del blanco y amarillo superpuesto de las farolas.

_-_-Estamos en medio de una pequeña ciudad, detective. Me las habría arreglado.

_-_-¿Habrías recurrido a un extraño?

Unas cejas pelirrojas, oscurecidas por la sombra, se alzaron.

_-_-Bueno, no habría tenido tiempo para hacer amigos.

_Claro, encaja el golpe bajo._

_-_-¿No sabes que existe una maldita epidemia?

_-_-Es una enfermedad de la sangre, detective. Sé cuando alguien está infectado, y por tanto soy capaz de evitarlo.

Malfoy se apartó un mechón rubio de la cara.

_-_-Qué suerte _-_-gruñó_-_-. Pero sigo pensando que no deberías... quiero decir... _-_-Pateó la grava y soltó un taco cuando una piedra impulsada por su pie resonó contra los bajos de su coche. ¿Por qué demonios se preocupaba por Fitzroy? El hijo de puta había durado siglos, podía cuidar de sí mismo. _Confiar en él es una cosa. Y no estoy seguro de hacerlo. Y de ninguna forma está empezando a gustarme. Qué va. De ninguna manera. Olvídalo-_-. Mira, aunque puedas percibirlo, no deberías estar... _-_-_¿Estar qué? Jesús, el vocabulario normal no sirve para esto-_- haciéndolo con extraños _-_-terminó deprisa.

Los labios de Henry se curvaron en una especulativa sonrisa.

_-_-Podría ser difícil _-_-dijo suavemente_-_- si nos quedamos aquí por mucho tiempo. Aunque ella se ofreciese, no puedo alimentarme de Hermione cada vez que se presenta el Hambre.

El aire de la noche de pronto se volvió irrespirable. Malfoy comenzó a tirarse del cuello de la camisa.

_-_-Y a fin de cuentas _-_-continuó Henry, arrugando divertido los rabillos de sus ojos_-_-, sólo hay otra persona en esta ciudad a la que no puedo considerar un extraño.

A Mafoy le costó cogerlo el mismo tiempo que le había llevado a Hermione.

_-_-Lo deseas _-_-contestó bruscamente; se giró sobre un talón y se alejó pisando con fuerza hacia el edificio de apartamentos.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Henry le observó irse, escuchando el furioso martillear del corazón de Malfoy mientras se precipitaba doblando la esquina hasta quedar fuera de la vista. Había sido muy poco amable bromear con el mortal cuando éste se había mostrado sinceramente preocupado, pero la oportunidad había sido imposible de resistir.

_-_-Y si lo deseara _-_-le recordó a la noche ahora que volvía a tenerla para él_-_-, lo haría.


	9. Chapter 9

**_ 9 _**

La noche albergaba incontables clases de oscuridad, desde el cielo negro como el vino tendiéndose sobre el Mediterráneo, pasando por el desierto abruptamente perfilado por el filo de la luz de la luna, hasta las ciudades que la quebraban en secretos pedazos con un caleidoscopio de brillantes luces. Henry las conocía todas. Nunca estuvo seguro de si la noche tenía mas caras que el día, o si sencillamente había tenido más tiempo para encontrarlas: cuatrocientos cincuenta años eclipsaban en gran medida a apenas diecisiete. ¿Era cada una de esas caras, a su propia manera, verdaderamente hermosa, o hallaba acaso belleza en lo inevitable?

Caminando en dirección sur a lo largo de División Street, hacia la universidad, se embebió en otra noche más. El retorno de un sol que nunca vería había calentado la tierra, y el perfume de nuevos brotes casi doblegaba al del asfalto y el cemento y al de varios miles de bocados andantes de carne y sangre. Hojas recién salidas, todavía suaves y frágiles, bailaban tanteando en el viento, el susurro de su movimiento un contrapunto al murmullo de cables eléctricos y el gruñido de automóviles, y los interminables sonidos de la humanidad. Sabía que si se tomaba el tiempo de mirar en los lugares sombríos de la ciudad, encontraría a otros retirándose de la caza a causa de las temperaturas en ascenso; algunos sobre cuatro patas, la mayoría sobre dos.

Cruzó Princess Street, tapándose los ojos contra el resplandor de luz que englobaba el cruce. Una mujer joven esperando otro tipo de verdor lo contempló mientras pasaba, y él se dio por enterado de su interés con una tranquila sonrisa. El calor de la reacción de ella lo siguió durante algunos pasos. A efectos prácticos, las ciudades, y su gente, eran muy parecidas en todo el mundo.

_Y gracias a Dios por ello, _reconoció con un silencioso saludo a los cielos. _Hace que _mi _noche sea mucho más sencilla._

División Street lo llevó a la parte moderna del campus, y se deslizó al interior de las sombras de lo más recóndito de un portal cuando un coche de policía pasó por allí. Veinticuatro horas después de un asesinato, era probable que hicieran algunas preguntas que no quería responder. Preguntas como _adónde se dirige _y _por qué. _Con el paso de los siglos, había descubierto que la forma más fácil de tratar con la policía era no tratarla en absoluto.

Para cuando llegó al minúsculo y escondido aparcamiento donde había tenido lugar el crimen, había evitado al mismo coche patrulla dos veces más. La policía de Kingston estaba tomándose muy en serio la promesa hecha a los medios de incrementar las patrullas.

Con los sentidos desplegados, Henry esquivó la cinta amarilla de la policía y atravesó lentamente el asfalto. Al llegar a las borrosas líneas de tiza que encerraban el último reposo de la víctima, se acuclilló y rozó los dedos sobre el pavimento. La muerte del muchacho seguía allí; el olor de su terror, la marca de su cuerpo, el instante de transformación en el que la carne viva pasó a ser fiambre. Impregnándolo, impregnando toda la zona, había otra muerte; el olor de putrefacción, de productos químicos, de máquinas, de una muerte terriblemente equivocada.

Enderezándose, intentando contener las arcadas, la mano de Henry dibujó la señal de la cruz. Abominación. La palabra se instaló en su cerebro y no podía librarlo de ella. Supuso que era una palabra tan apropiada como cualquier otra para describir a la criatura cuya pista tenía que seguir. Abominación. Perversión. Maldad. No en sí misma tal vez, sino en su creación.

Cuando rastrease a la criatura hasta su santuario, si hallaba a Jane Granger en él, tomaría las medidas necesarias para asegurarse de que Hermione nunca viera lo que habían hecho de su madre. El único rápido vistazo que ya le había dado era más de lo que a nadie podía exigírsele aguantar.

_-_-Dios Santo, Cathy, ¿nunca te vas a casa?

Catherine alzó la vista del monitor y frunció el ceño.

_-_-¿Qué quieres decir?

_-_-Ya sabes, casa _-_-suspiró Donald_-_-. Una casa con una cama, y una televisión, y un refrigerador lleno de condimentos y un envase medio lleno de requesón mohoso. _-_-Agitó la cabeza y adornó su voz con una exagerada preocupación_-_-. No consigo hacer que me comprendas, ¿eh?

Fue el turno de Catherine para suspirar.

_-_-Sé lo que es una casa, Donald.

_-_-No puedo comprobarlo. Siempre estás aquí.

La mirada de Catherine recorrió el laboratorio y su expresión se suavizó satisfecha.

_-_-Aquí es donde está mi trabajo _-_-dijo simplemente.

_-_-Aquí es donde está tu vida _-_-soltó Donald_-_-. ¿Te vas siquiera a casa a dormir?

_-_-En realidad _-_-sus pálidas mejillas se oscurecieron_-_-, tengo un sitito montado abajo, en el subsótano.

_-_-¿Qué? ¿Aquí? ¿En este edificio?

_-_-Bueno, en ocasiones los experimentos no pueden abandonarse o tienen que ser comprobados tres o cuatro veces por la noche, y mi apartamento está lejos, en Montreal Street, junto a la vieja estación de ferrocarril y, bueno, simplemente me pareció más práctico usar uno de los cuartos vacíos de aquí. _-_-La explicación brotó en un torrente de palabras. Ella se quedó mirándolo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras Donald apoyaba el trasero sobre la esquina de una mesa de acero inoxidable, sacaba un caramelo de su bolsillo, lo desenvolvía y se lo echaba a la boca.

_-_-Que me aspen _-_-dijo al fin, con una amplia sonrisa_-_-. Nunca me diste la impresión de ser una ocupa.

_-_-¡No soy una ocupa! _-_-protestó ella acaloradamente_-_-. Se trata de...

_-_-Vigilar. _-_-Como ella siguió poniendo mal gesto, probó de nuevo_-_-. ¿Comportarte de forma responsable para con tus experimentos?

_-_-Si. Es justamente eso.

Donald asintió, y volvió a sonreír. _Ocupa, _Ella podía racionalizarlo como quisiera, pero seguía tratándose de eso, aunque él no lo desaprobara. De hecho, lo consideraba una sorprendente muestra de iniciativa viniendo de alguien a quien tenía por demasiado atada a sus tubos de ensayo.

_-_-¿Por qué el subsolano?

Ella le lanzó una furiosa mirada antes de responder.

_-_-No hay ventanas que aislar. _-_-Ambos echaron una ojeada a la pared oeste, cubierta de madera contrachapada_-_-. Y es menos probable que sea molestada.

_-_-¿Molestada? _-_-Las cejas de él dieron un brinco hacia el nacimiento de su pelo_-_-. ¿Qué estás haciendo allí abajo aparte de dormir?

_-_-Bueno... _-_-Catherine frotó el borde superior del monitor con la yema de su pulgar, mirando a la pantalla.

_-_-Vamos, Cathy, puedes contármelo.

_-_-¿No se lo dirás a la doctora Burke?

Él trazó una X a través de su pecho.

_-_-Atraviésame el corazón y mátame si lo hago.

_-_-He montado un pequeño laboratorio allí abajo.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Donald sacó otro caramelo.

_-_-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Tienes un escondite secreto, una oportunidad perfecta para el libertinaje, y ¿qué haces en él? Trabajas. _-_-Bajó de la mesa y caminó a través del cuarto hasta una maraña de microscopios y productos químicos y un pequeño centrifugador_-_-. Trabajas todo el tiempo, Cathy. Eso no es normal. Ni siquiera puedo recordar haber estado en este laboratorio sin que estuvieses aquí también.

_-_-Como has dicho, tengo sentido de la responsabilidad para con mi trabajo.

_-_-Como dije, estás chalada.

La mandíbula de ella se alzó.

_-_-Es tarde. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

En vez de responder, él comenzó a deambular por la habitación, removiendo el cuadro de láseres, mirando una lectura de salida, tamborileando con los dedos a lo largo de una de las cajas de aislamiento.

_-_-¡Oye! ¡Espera un momento! _-_-Apuntó de pronto con un pulgar al sombrío cubículo entre la caja de aislamiento y la pared_-_-. ¿Qué está haciendo fuera? La doctora Burke dijo...

_-_-Que los sacáramos de sus cajas sólo cuando fuera absolutamente necesario. Que no los dejáramos nunca solos y sueltos. No está solo. Estoy aquí con él. Y creo que es absolutamente necesario para él que esté fuera de su caja todo el tiempo posible. Tiene que recibir estímulos. Está pensando, Donald.

_-_-Sí, claro _-_-Pese al tono de bravata de su voz, Donald no podía mirar a los ojos del número nueve_-_-. Entonces, ¿por qué no los dejas a los dos fuera para que puedan jugar al rummy* o algo así? [*_Nota del T.-_-Juego de cartas, con muchas variantes, consistente en reunir grupos de tres o más cartas del mismo valor o palo] Mira, Cathy _-_-rodeó la hilera de monitores y se dejó caer sobre la otra silla ante el ordenador, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el respaldo, con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza_-_-, ¿podemos hablar?

Ella se giró sobre la silla para darle la cara, con expresión confusa.

_-_-Estamos hablando.

_-_-No, quiero decir _hablar. -_-Mirándose fijamente las manos, se hurgó un pellejo en el pulgar izquierdo_-_-. Hablar sobre lo que estamos haciendo en realidad aquí. Tengo que decirte, Cathy, que estoy empezando a preocuparme bastante. Esto ha ido mucho más lejos de lo que la doctora Burke dijo que íbamos a hacer. Quiero decir que, sin duda alguna, estamos haciendo algo más que desarrollar un sistema de reparación y mantenimiento.

_-_-¿Es por lo que sucedió la noche pasada?

_-_-En cierto modo, pero...

_-_-No volverá a ocurrir. Voy a tener mucho cuidado de no dejarlos nunca solos. Tuvimos mucha suerte de que no se dañaran a sí mismos deambulando por ahí fuera sin supervisión.

La mirada de Donald se abalanzó para encontrar la de ella.

_-_-Santo Dios, Cathy, ¿un tío murió la noche anterior y todo lo que te preocupa al respecto es el efecto de algo más de kilometraje en los gemelos Bobbsey? [*_Nota del T_._-_- Serie de libros infantiles de aventuras]

_-_-Siento que ocurriera _-_-le dijo ella seriamente_-_-, pero preocuparse por ello no lo hará volver. Número nueve logró un asombroso progreso la noche pasada y eso es en lo que deberíamos concentrarnos.

_-_-¿Y si fue una simple reacción?

Ella sonrió.

_-_-Entonces no fue una reacción programada y tuvo que haberla aprendido por sí solo.

_-_-¿Sí? ¿De dónde? _-_-Donald se dio la vuelta y clavó la mirada en el número nueve, sentado impasible contra la pared_-_-. Ésos son mis patrones de ondas cerebrales dando tumbos ahí dentro, y seguro que nunca he estrangulado a nadie.

_-_-Ése es un muy buen argumento _-_-Catherine lo consideró por un momento, con el ceño fruncido_-_-. Quizá deberíamos traer a un psicólogo.

_-_-Seguro. Genial. _-_-Donald la encaró de nuevo, agitando los brazos. Detrás de él, número nueve siguió su movimiento_-_-. Meterlo en terapia. La respuesta de la década. Es el momento para una pausa de realidad, Cathy. Este tío estaba muerto y no creo que lo siga estando. Es hora de preguntarnos: ¿qué hemos creado?

_-_-¿Vida?

_-_-Pleno. Vamos a ver _-_-sus gestos se volvieron más amplios a medida que su voz se alzaba_-_-: ¿qué significa eso realmente? Aparte de levantarse y pasearse y todas esas chorradas científicas acerca de interconectar con la red, y pasar por alto por el momento si es la vida anterior o una nueva. Eso significa que tenemos a una persona aquí. Igual que tú o yo. Salvo _-_-lanzó una mano hacia atrás en dirección al número nueve sin volverse_-_- que se está pudriendo sobre sus pies.

Sobre sus pies.

Era casi la orden. Lentamente, número nueve se levantó.

Le gustaba oírla hablar. Le gustaba oír su voz. No le gustaba el otro. El otro era chillón.

Moviéndose con cuidado, apoyando contra el contenedor una mano que reconoció como suya, caminó hacia delante en silencio.

_-_-Entonces, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que tenemos a un hombre vivo en un cuerpo muerto?

_-_-¡Sí! ¿Y qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

Catherine lo miró con calma.

_-_-Las bacterias están manteniendo el cuerpo funcional.

_-_-Sí, pero sólo por un tiempo limitado. Está vivo y se está descomponiendo, ¡y eso no te molesta ni un poco! Quiero decir, consideraciones éticas sobre saquear tumbas aparte, ¡es algo horrible hacerle eso a alguien!

_-_-Claro que me molesta _-_-se quitó el pelo de la frente y advirtió lo bien que número nueve estaba controlando sus movimientos. Cada sacudida residual probablemente se debía al fallo mecánico en rodillas y caderas_-_-. Lo que de verdad creo que necesitamos es cuerpos más frescos. Tengo grandes expectativas para número diez.

_-_-¡Cuerpos más frescos! _-_-Donald casi gritó las palabras_-_-. ¿Estás loca?

_-_-He llegado a creer que cuanto antes se apliquen las bacterias mejor actuarán. _-_-Sus dedos bailaron sobre el teclado. Un instante después le presentó la hoja impresa_-_-. He reflejado el factor tiempo con respecto a la vida de las bacterias, y la cantidad de reparaciones que fueron capaces de llevar a cabo. Creo que encontrarás que mis conclusiones son incuestionables. Cuanto más fresco el cuerpo, más durará, mayor es la posibilidad de un éxito completo.

Donald alternó la mirada de los papeles a Catherine y sus ojos se abrieron con súbita comprensión. No entendía cómo no lo había visto antes. Puede que el dinero y el reconocimiento de los que la doctora Burke seguía hablando lo hubieran impedido. Puede que el mismo concepto divino de levantar a los muertos hubiera nublado su juicio. Puede que simplemente no hubiese querido verlo.

Cuando miraba al número nueve a los ojos, veía a una persona, y eso era lo bastante terrorífico. Cuando observaba a Catherine de la misma forma, no reconocía lo que veía, y eso era aún más terrorífico. Martilleándole el corazón, se levantó y comenzó a retroceder.

_-_-Estás loca.

Sus omoplatos chocaron contra el número nueve. Se giró y chilló.

El sonido dolía.

Pero había aprendido cómo detenerlo.

Donald arañó la mano que envolvía su garganta, clavando las uñas en la carne muerta.

Catherine frunció el ceño. Parecía como si número nueve se hubiera limitado a responder al chillido de Donald. El sonido parecía hacerle daño, así que lo paraba. Sin más datos, la conclusión obvia era que el joven de la noche pasada también había gritado. Sin embargo, número nueve estaba aplicando la lección de esa noche a una nueva situación, y eso era alentador.

Los sonidos húmedos estaban mejor. El silencio sería mejor aún.

Estrechó su presa.

_¡Suelta! ¡Suelta! _La orden había sido implantada. Número nueve tendría que obedecer. La palabra atronó dentro del cráneo de Donald, pero no podía obligarla a salir. Su visión se tornó roja. Luego púrpura. Luego negra.

Número nueve bajó la mirada hacia lo que sujetaba, luego la alzó hacia ella. Despacio, enderezó su brazo, ofreciendo el cuerpo.

Ella también miró abajo. Luego arriba. Después asintió, y él supo que había hecho lo correcto.

_-_-Ponlo sobre la mesa. _-_-Mientras número nueve se movía para obedecer, Catherine guardó el programa sobre el que había estado trabajando y cargó los patrones de ondas cerebrales de Donald dentro del sistema. Necesitaba un cuerpo más fresco para verificar su hipótesis y ahora tenía uno. El cuerpo perfecto. Incluso las bacterias ya habían sido ajustadas.

Sólo que éstas se encontraban en su otro laboratorio, abajo en el subsótano, porque la doctora Burke le había mandado que dejase de desperdiciar un tiempo experimental valioso en algo que no se usaría.

Podía insertar la red ahora y luego ir a por las bacterias, o podía ir a por las bacterias y dejar a Donald donde estaba o...

Moviéndose con rapidez (para todo lo que hacía, el tiempo era fundamental), abrió la caja de aislamiento que había contenido a número ocho. Si lo ponía ahí dentro, podía al menos mantenerlo frío mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras. Tomada la decisión, dio un suave toque a número nueve en el brazo.

_-_-Ponlo aquí.

Número nueve conocía la caja.

La cabeza iba así.

Los pies iban así.

Los brazos se tendían largos a los costados.

_-_-Bien _-_-aprobó Catherine con una sonrisa, bajó la tapa, y luego encendió la unidad de refrigeración. No se molestó en cerrar la caja. No tardaría mucho. Empujándolo con delicadeza, guió a número nueve hasta ponerlo contra la pared fuera del paso_-_-. Quédate aquí. No sigas.

Sus zapatos de suela de goma no hicieron sonido alguno contra las baldosas mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

_Quédate aquí. No sigas._

Quería estar con ella, pero hizo lo que decía.

Henry miró contrariado la salida de incendios. Obviamente, no podía entrar en el edificio de la misma forma que la criatura había salido. Aunque puede que fuese capaz de abrirse camino pese a la ausencia de una manija exterior, no podía hacer nada respecto a la alarma. Desde el exterior, ni siquiera podía destruirla. En alguna parte, había otra forma de entrar.

Madera contrachapada cubría las ventanas del primer piso entre las rejas de alambre y el cristal, y una rápida inspección de las entradas le mostró que habían sido tapadas de forma similar y protegidas con alambre, además. Frustrado y de vuelta junto a la puerta de incendios, clavó los dedos bajo el borde inferior de una reja y dio un tirón a modo de prueba. _Si es necesario el método directo..._

Los pernos salieron del cemento y las barras laterales comenzaron a doblarse, con un gemido metálico.

_Mala idea. _Se quedó inmóvil, esperando oír una reacción. A lo lejos, pudo oír suelas de cuero contra el cemento y percibió dos vidas, acercándose. Alejándose del edificio, se convirtió en parte de la noche y esperó.

_-_-...así que dijo: "¿Chicago? ¿En cuatro? Tienes que estar loco. Te apuesto veinte dólares a que no llegan ni siquiera a cuartos de final". Así que acepté la apuesta y en un par de días me haré con los veinte.

_-_-Ah, amigo, ¿cómo puedes pensar en el hockey en estas fechas?

_-_-¿Qué fechas?

_-_-La temporada de béisbol, hombre. Comienza el seis. No harás negocio pensando en el hockey, hablando de hockey, jugando a hockey, una vez empiece la temporada de béisbol.

_-_-Pero la temporada de hockey no ha acabado.

_-_-Puede que no, pero debería. Mierda, si esto sigue así, entregarán la copa Stanley en junio.

Llevaban el uniforme de seguridad de la universidad; dos hombres alrededor de los cuarenta, ambos con linternas, ambos con porras en sus cintos. Uno de ellos echaba el peso adelante sobre sus pies, desafiando al mundo a intentar algo. El otro equilibraba una impresionante barriga con enormes hombros y brazos. Pasaron a unos centímetros de la sombra donde estaba Henry y ni siquiera advirtieron que eran observados.

_-_-¿Ésta es la puerta?

_-_-Sí. _-_-El acero resonó bajo el golpe de una fornida mano_-_-. Probablemente algún genio estudiante gilipollas está atajando desde el edificio nuevo de Ciencias de la Vida.

_-_-¿Atajando? ¿A oscuras?

_-_-¿Cómo a oscuras? Mantienen una de cada cuatro luces encendidas allí dentro por si acaso.

_-_-¿Por si acaso qué?

_-_-Que el diablo me lleve si lo sé, el caso es que siguen teniendo energía.

_-_-Vaya gasto de dinero de la hostia.

_-_-No es ninguna tontería. Tal vez si apagasen las luces y ahorrasen la pasta pudiesen permitirse echar abajo esta ratonera y construir ese aparcamiento cubierto.

_-_-¿Un aparcamiento cubierto? Oye, amigo ése es un edificio que podría servimos aquí.

_Del Partenón al aparcamiento cubierto; ¿cuánto más puede empeorar la civilización?, _se preguntó Henry mientras la patrulla seguía adelante. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, se volvió hacia el edificio nuevo de Ciencias de la Vida, un brillantemente iluminado contraste con la oscura estructura cubierta de planchas a la que había reemplazado. _Así que los edificios están conectados. La criatura entró en el viejo y la doctora Burke trabaja en el nuevo... junto con otras doscientas personas. Exactamente la clase de información incompleta que Hermione y Malfoy han estado recabando todo el día. Veamos si la noche puede descubrir algunas respuestas para ellos._

El guarda de la entrada delantera sólo percibió la breve caricia de una brisa que agitó su periódico, pero no pudo ver el movimiento que la había provocado. Una vez dentro, Henry se encaminó en silencio hacia los niveles inferiores en el extremo norte del edificio. Como la conexión no era visible, tenía que ser subterránea.

En el sótano se cruzó con un olor que conocía. O más bien, con la perversión de un olor que conocía. Había pasado los últimos tres días en la oscuridad del armario de Jane Granger rodeado de sus ropas y los pedazos almacenados de su vida. El olor de su muerte, privada de paz y retorcida para dar forma a una nueva y grotesca existencia, se aferraba a las baldosas y trazaba gran parte del camino que había seguido hasta la ventana del apartamento.

Lo condujo a un pasaje, a través de él, subiendo un tramo de escaleras, bajando por un pasillo, volviendo a subir otras escaleras, a través de un aula vacía con marcas en el suelo donde había habido asientos. Por último, lo llevó hasta un corredor donde el hedor de la abominación era tan denso que no pudo ver hacia dónde seguía.

A mitad de camino del corredor, un filo de luz se reveló bajo una puerta.

Podía oír el sordo zumbido del equipamiento electrónico, podía oír motores, y podía oír un latido. No podía sentir ninguna vida.

Cuando trató de dar un paso adelante, sus piernas se negaron a obedecerlo.

Henry Fitzroy, duque de Richmond y Somerset, hijo bastardo de Enrique VIII, había sido educado para creer en la resurrección física del cuerpo. Cuando el Día del Juicio llegara y el Señor llamase a los virtuosos junto a Él, acudirían no sólo en espíritu, sino también en carne. Había ido al templo casi cada día de sus diecisiete años, y esta creencia yacía en el centro de su formación religiosa. Incluso cuando su real padre se escindió de Roma, la resurrección del cuerpo siguió vigente.

Cuatro siglos y medio habían cambiado su punto de vista sobre la religión, pero nunca había sido capaz de librarse del todo de su instrucción primera. Se había alzado siendo un católico del siglo dieciséis y, en algunos aspectos, seguía siéndolo.

No podía entrar en aquella habitación.

_¿Y si no vas a hacerlo, quién si no? _Un trozo de moldura de madera se hizo astillas bajo sus dedos. _¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Le darás tanto? ¿Le darás la oportunidad de cabalgar al rescate mientras te encoges con supersticioso terror? ¿Hermione, entonces? ¿Qué hay de la promesa que hiciste de mantenerla aparte de esto?_

Consiguió dar un paso, pequeño, hacia la puerta. Si su naturaleza le hubiera permitido sudar, su mano habría dejado una húmeda marca sobre la pared. Siendo la que era, las puntas de sus dedos dejaron huella sobre el yeso.

La leyenda llamaba a los de su clase no muertos pero, pese a lo que hubiera parecido al cuerpo médico de su época, había cambiado, no muerto. En aquel cuarto, los muertos estaban en pie y caminando. Despojados de su oportunidad de alcanzar la vida eterna. Privados de la gracia de Dios.

_No me dejaré gobernar por mi pasado a costa de Hermione._

La puerta estaba abierta.

El cuarto que dividía en dos era enorme, extendiéndose medio pasillo de largo. Henry alzó una mano para proteger sus sensibles ojos del brillante resplandor blanco de los fluorescentes, advirtiendo mientras lo hacía que las ventanas habían sido cuidadosamente bloqueadas para impedir que escapase luz alguna que revelara que la habitación estaba usándose. No reconoció casi nada del equipo que llenaba gran parte del espacio disponible. Dejando a un lado los precedentes novelescos, poner a funcionar la perversión implicaba a todas luces algo más que un escalpelo y un pararrayos.

_Tal vez lo reconocería si escribiese ciencia-ficción en vez de novela romántica, _se dijo, avanzando en silencio acompañado de los demonios de su infancia.

La fetidez de la abominación se había vuelto tan penetrante que recubrió el interior de su nariz, boca y pulmones y se extendió como una capa de escoria a lo largo de su piel. Lo único que esperaba era librarse al final de ella, de forma que no se viese forzado a arrastrarla por toda la eternidad como una invisible marca de Caín.

Había depósitos de cobre puestos en línea bajo las ventanas, aparadores de productos químicos, dos ordenadores y una puerta que daba a un pequeño y en su mayor parte vacío almacén, La puerta que conducía al otro lado del almacén estaba cerrada.

Por fin, incapaz de eludirlo más tiempo, Henry se volvió hacia el lento y constante latido del que había sido del todo consciente desde que había entrado en el cuarto.

La criatura estaba de pie detrás de una hilera de cajas de metal, de dos metros y medio de largo por algo más de uno de ancho. Demasiado grandes para ser ataúdes, le recordaron a Henry otros sarcófagos que habían mantenido a un antiguo hechicero egipcio aprisionado, inmortal, durante tres siglos. La mayor parte del ruido eléctrico que Henry podía oír provenía de las cajas. El ruido mecánico procedía de la criatura.

Con precaución, Henry se deslizó a lo largo de la pared, sin ponerse nunca en su campo de visión. Cuando llegó a la altura de la criatura, se detuvo y se obligó a admitir lo que veía.

El desgreñado cabello oscuro caía hacia atrás desde una larga línea del rostro, donde piel verde grisácea con el aspecto de cuero de grano fino y una sutura de hilo negro cerraban un trozo de frente caída. Una nariz que sin duda había sido rota más de una vez se plegaba sobre sí misma por encima de los labios gris púrpura, que ya no eran capaces de cerrarse sobre la marfileña curva de los dientes. Incluso teniendo en cuenta la desecación de la muerte, los músculos eran enjutos y fuertes, y los huesos prominentes a través del chándal azul marino. Había sido un hombre. Un hombre no muy viejo cuando murió.

El estrecho pecho subía y bajaba, pero aquello no daba muestras de ser consciente.

_¡Buen Jesús! _Henry dio un paso adelante. Y luego otro. Entonces se giró para encararlo.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos.

Número nueve esperaba. Ella volvería pronto.

Vio al extraño entrar en el cuarto y lo observó acercarse.

Él extraño lo miró.

Él devolvió la mirada.

Gruñendo, Henry rompió el contacto y se alejó bruscamente.

Estaba vivo.

El cuerpo estaba muerto.

Pero _eso _estaba vivo.

_¡Quienquiera que ha hecho esto debería ser condenado por toda la eternidad y más allá!_

Temblando de ira y otras emociones menos fáciles de definir, Henry bajó las manos hasta la tapa de la caja delante de él. Jane Granger, la madre de Hermione, tenía que estar en una de ellas. Ya no sabía qué haría cuando la encontrara.

_Se la entregamos al detective Fergusson. _Qué sencillo de decidir de forma abstracta.

_¿Y qué hará el detective Fergusson?_

Abrió la caja.

El olor de la muerte reciente, libre de cualquier putrefacción, subió con la tapa, y por un instante Henry tuvo esperanzas... pero el cuerpo de la caja nunca había pertenecido a Jane Granger. Un varón joven oriental, con una banda de marcas púrpura de dedos en torno a su cuello, los ojos salientes, la lengua fuera, yacía tendido en el interior de plástico acolchado. Había muerto hacía tan poco tiempo que el sangriento rubor provocado por la estrangulación todavía no había abandonado su rostro.

De pronto Jane Granger pasó a segundo plano. Ya estaba perdida y no podía hacer otra cosa por ella que encontrarla. Podía salvar al muchacho.

Moviéndose con rapidez, cerró los ojos de mirada fija, luego deslizó los brazos por detrás de rodillas y hombros, y alzó el frío cuerpo liberándolo. El peso no significaba nada, pero la carga era complicada y tuvo que andar lateralmente, arrastrando los pies hasta que despejó la fila de cajas y pudo volverse.

_-_-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Ahogándose en la peste a abominación, Henry no había olido el acercamiento de ella ni, con sus oídos sintonizados sólo con un corazón que no debería hacer ruido alguno, había podido oírla. Sin humor para sutilezas, alzó la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos y ordenarla alejarse, mas no encontró tras una delgada capa de normalidad nada que pudiera tocar. Los pensamientos de ella giraban en espiral de forma interminable; empezando en ninguna parte, yendo a ninguna parte.

Los pálidos ojos se entrecerraron. Las pálidas mejillas ardieron.

_-_-Detenlo _-_-dijo ella.

Unas manos sujetaron con fuerza los hombros de Henry y tiraron de él hacia atrás. Por encima de su cabeza, podía sentir a la muerte respirar. _¡Esto no está vivo!, _chillaron sus sentidos. Su piel se encogió con repulsión. Perdió su agarre sobre el chico, sintió cómo era alzado y arrojado violentamente contra una superficie que cedió bajo la fuerza del impacto. Se retorció y miró arriba a tiempo para ver caer la tapa.

_-_-¡No!

_-_-Aún no ha vuelto.

Malfoy se sacudió, alzando la cabeza con un doloroso crujido, los músculos de repente tensos.

_-_-¿Qu...?

_-_-Aún no ha vuelto _-_-repitió Hermione desde el centro del cuarto de estar, estrechándose a sí misma con fuerza con los brazos_-_-. Y es casi el alba.

_-_-¿Quién no ha vuelto? _-_-Poniéndose el puño delante de un bostezo que hizo chascar la mandíbula, Draco echó un vistazo a su reloj_-_-. Las seis y doce. ¿Cuándo tiene que salir el sol?

_-_-Seis y diecisiete _-_-le dijo Hermione_-_-. Tiene cinco minutos. _-_-Mantuvo su rostro y su voz sin expresión, refiriendo los hechos, sólo los hechos, porque si cedía ante el estridente pánico que la arañaba desde dentro, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para liberarse, le asustaba horriblemente no ser capaz de recuperar el control de nuevo.

Draco se dio cuenta de ello. No había un solo policía en el planeta que no hubiese empleado el entrenamiento policial para tapar un terror personal al menos una vez. Los que se preocupaban demasiado lo usaban con frecuencia. Algunas veces, éste empezaba a usarlos a ellos. Con todas sus articulaciones quejándose, se levantó del sillón en el que se había quedado dormido, mascullando:

_-_-¿Cómo demonios sabes cuándo sale el sol?

De repente, una aterradora posibilidad lo golpeó. Fitzroy había estado... estado... su mente se alejó asustada de la idea misma de chupar sangre, de alimentarse. ¿Había estado Fitzroy con ella lo bastante para que se estuviese convirtiendo en uno como él? ¿No era así como funcionaba? Lanzó una ansiosa mirada al espejo sobre el sofá y se sintió aliviado al seguir viendo el reflejo de ella. Entonces recordó que Fitzroy se reflejaba con igual claridad.

_-_-¿No te estarás convirtiendo en un... un... uno de ellos, no? _-_-soltó.

Hermione se subió las gafas con el dorso de una mano.

_-_-¿De qué coño estás hablando?

_-_-¿Cómo sabes que la salida del sol es a las seis y diecisiete? _-_-Quiso atravesar el cuarto y arrancarle la respuesta sacudiéndola, y a duras penas consiguió refrenarse.

_-_-Lo leí en el periódico la noche pasada. _-_-Sus cejas se juntaron, confundida por el inesperado ataque_-_-. ¿Cuál es tu problema, Malfoy?

Lo leyó en el periódico la noche pasada.

_-_-Lo siento, yo, en...

La oleada de alivio fue tan intensa que lo hizo sentirse débil y algo mareado. Separó sus manos en gesto de disculpa y suspiró.

_-_-Creí que te estabas volviendo como él _-_-dijo en voz baja_-_-, y tenía miedo de que fuese a perderte.

Metiéndose el labio inferior entre los dientes, Hermione se quedó mirándolo por un largo instante, aunque a la escasa luz del amanecer apenas podía distinguir rasgos. Sin más recursos que lanzaren señal de desaprobación, pudo sentir la preocupación de él, su temor, su amor... y supo que no le ponía condiciones, ni las ponía sobre ella. Ante su sorpresa, en lugar de disminuir su sentido de individualidad, lo aumentó y la hizo sentirse más fuerte. Incluso el pánico respecto a Henry se calmó un poco. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

_No voy a llorar._

Forzando las palabras a salir a través del nudo en su garganta, dijo:

_-_-No funciona así.

_-_-Bien. _-_-Él pudo sentir, si no aprobación, al menos reconocimiento en su tono, y de momento estuvo contento de dejarlo ahí.

El cuarto se iluminó de forma perceptible.

Hermione se volvió hacia las ventanas, los brazos envueltos con fuerza alrededor de sí misma una vez más.

_-_-Abre las cortinas.

Ambos oyeron el silencio que seguía. _Ábrelas tú porque yo no puedo. Porque tengo miedo de lo que podría ver._

_-_-Quién fue tu esclavo el año pasado _-_-refunfuñó Malfoy para cubrir aquello.

Iba a ser un hermoso día. Varias decenas de pájaros daban una ruidosa bienvenida al alba y el aire tenía la clase de claridad que sólo se producía en una mañana de primavera.

El reloj de él marcaba las seis y veintidós.

_-_-¿Cuánto tiempo puede aguantar al sol?

_-_-No lo sé.

_-_-Voy a echar un vistazo fuera. Por si estuviese a punto de llegar a casa.

Ningún cuerpo retorcido y ennegrecido se arrastró hacia la puerta. Ningún montón de ceniza con forma de hombre se extendía en el aparcamiento. Cuando Draco volvió dentro, encontró a Hermione de pie donde la había dejado, mirando fijamente a la ventana.

_-_-No está muerto

_-_-Hermione, no tienes forma de saberlo.

_-_-¿Y qué? _-_-Sus dientes se cerraron con tanta fuerza que sus sienes empezaron a latir_-_-. No está muerto.

_-_-De acuerdo _-_-Malfoy atravesó la habitación hasta su lado y la giró suavemente hasta hacerla quedar frente a él_-_-. No quiero creerlo tampoco _-_-Era cierto, no quería. No quería comprender la mitad de las reacciones que Fitzroy suscitaba en él, pero no quería que muriera_-_-. Así que no lo creeremos juntos.

Juntos. Con la cara contorsionada para evitar la amenaza de las lágrimas, Hermione asintió. Juntos sonaba muchísimo mejor que sola.

Podía sentir el amanecer. Incluso a través del terror, el frenesí y el pánico, podía sentir la llegada de la mañana. Por un momento luchó con más ímpetu, arrojando todo su cuerpo contra la tapa de su prisión, luego se derrumbó contra el acolchado y se quedó inmóvil.

El familiar toque del sol temblando en el filo del horizonte le trajo algo de cordura. Durante demasiado tiempo no había conocido sino el penetrante hedor a abominación y el dolor que se había infligido a sí mismo para liberarse. Ahora sabía quién era de nuevo.

Justo a tiempo para abandonarse al día.

Trabajando sola, a Catherine le llevó hasta pasadas las siete terminar de preparar el cuerpo de Donald y acoplarlo a la caja de número nueve. Había pretendido usar la de número ocho, pero el intruso encerrado en su interior la había obligado a cambiar sus planes. A número nueve no le haría daño estar fuera por un tiempo. Incluso podría ser bueno para él.

Bostezó y se estiró, de pronto exhausta. Había sido una larga y agitada noche y necesitaba de forma desesperada un par de horas de sueño. El constante martilleo procedente de la caja de número ocho había sido muy irritante, y más que una pequeña distracción durante ciertos delicados procedimientos. Estuvo a punto de volver a encender la unidad de refrigeración sólo para ver si aquello lo calmaba.

Qué lástima que, cuando el martilleo por fin cesó, casi hubiera terminado y no pudiera disfrutar del silencio más que por un corto tiempo.


End file.
